


Die letzten Sommerferien

by Rebecca



Series: Sommerferien [1]
Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Adventure, Childhood, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endlich Ferien! Neben der Arbeit auf den elterlichen Höfen bleibt viel Zeit für faule Tage und für jede Menge Abenteuer. Brakelmann hat natürlich auch schon genaue Vorstellungen, was sie diesen Sommer machen werden, und manche dieser Ideen entwickeln sich weiter, als gedacht...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Große Pläne

**Author's Note:**

> Die Warnungen klingen schlimmer als es ist. Die beiden sind hier so um die fünfzehn und es bleibt alles im Rahmen. ;)

Die Schule war zu Ende, früher als sonst, denn es war der letzte Schultag vor den Ferien. Die Sonne schien, warm, aber angenehm, und Adsche fand das Wetter gleich nochmal so schön, nun, da er wusste, dass er die nächsten sechs Wochen nicht mehr zur Schule gehen musste. Gut, das schlechte Zeugnis in seiner Tasche versetzte seiner Freude einen kleinen Dämpfer, aber nur einen sehr kleinen, denn ansonsten waren dies die besten Stunden des Jahres. Er sagte seinen Eltern nie, dass er früh Schluss hatte, und so konnte er tun, was er wollte, ohne dass jemand zu Hause auf ihn wartete und ihm Arbeit aufdrücken wollte.

"Kommst du noch mit zum See?", fragte er Brakelmann, der gedankenversunken neben ihm herschlenderte.

Brakelmann nickte, und so bogen sie in den sandigen Feldweg ein, der hinunter zum See führte. Am Ufer gab es einen kleinen Steg, den niemand mehr benutzte. Er war völlig mit Schilf zugewachsen und man musste ein längeres Stück auf einem winzigen Tierpfad beinahe kriechen, um ihn zu erreichen. Der Steg selbst war schon ein wenig morsch und schief, aber stabil. Man konnte ihn selbst vom gegenüberliegenden Ufer kaum sehen, und Adsche und Brakelmann hatten ihn nur durch Zufall vor einigen Jahren beim Schwimmen entdeckt. Im Sommer war Mittags die beste Zeit, um hier zu sein, wenn das Ufer vollständig in der prallen Sonne lag, denn dann gab es keine Mücken.

Brakelmann legte seine Jacke und Schultasche ab, zog seine Gummistiefel und Strümpfe aus und setzte sich an den Rand des Stegs. Vorsichtig ließ er die Füße im Wasser baumeln. Adsche ließ sich neben ihm nieder und tat es ihm gleich. Schwimmen konnte man hier nicht gut, denn der Untergrund war matschig und modrig, aber zum Füße baden oder Schiffe schwimmen lassen war der Ort ideal. Es gab hier regelmäßig Treibgut, das sich in den Halmen des Schilfes sammelte, Holzstücke und Äste meistens, mit denen man kleine Flöße oder Dämme bauen konnte. Einmal hatten sie aus einer alten Plastiktüte ein Segel gemacht, und ihr Boot war fast bis zum anderen Ufer gesegelt. Im Moment saßen sie nur still nebeneinander und sahen den Wellen zu, die ihre Füße verursachten, wie sie sich nach und nach im Schilf verloren und die Halme zum schwanken brachten.

"Was machst du eigentlich in den Ferien?", fragte Brakelmann nach einer Weile.

Adsche zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bei der Ernte helfen", sagte er. Viel Zeit mit Brakelmann verbringen wahrscheinlich auch, aber das war ja eigentlich offensichtlich. "Wie immer."

Brakelmann sah ihn tadelnd an. "Ein Mann braucht Visionen, Adsche!" Dabei klang er auf einmal sehr wichtig und sehr gebildet. Adsche bewunderte ihn immer ein wenig dafür, wie er das konnte.

"Hast du denn so eine ... _Vision_?"

"Klar", sagte Brakelmann. "Wir bauen ein Baumhaus!" Er stand auf und holte etwas aus seiner Schultasche. Dabei hinterließ er nasse Spuren auf dem Holz.

"Meinst du?", fragte Adsche zweifelnd. Ein Baumhaus, das klang nach einem schwierigen Unterfangen, und er wüsste überhaupt nicht, wo sie anfangen sollten.

Brakelmann kam mit einer Illustrierten zurück und fuchtelte damit vor Adsches Gesicht herum. "Hier steht alles drin. Hab ich zufällig gefunden."

Er schlug das Heft auf und Adsche sah im über die Schulter.

"Das sieht aber kompliziert aus", meinte Adsche, als sein Blick auf die langen Texte und die Zeichnungen fiel.

"Man muss das bloß genau lesen. Und, machst du mit?"

Brakelmann sah ihn dabei mit leuchtenden Augen an. Es war schwer, Nein zu sagen, wenn Brakelmann diesen Blick hatte, voller Begeisterung und Ideen. Aber Adsche wollte sowieso gar nicht Nein sagen. Ein eigenes kleines Versteck zu bauen, hoch oben in einem Baum und im Gegensatz zu hier mit einem Dach, sodass sie auch bei Regen geschützt sein würden, das war eine tolle Vorstellung. "Ja", sagte er darum.

"Siehst du, für dich gibt's doch noch Hoffnung."

Brakelmann legte das Heft beiseite, ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und platschte mit den Füßen auf die Wasseroberfläche. Leise zunächst, dann immer stärker, bis Adsche plötzlich von einer Ladung Wasser mitten ins Gesicht getroffen wurde. "He!", rief er empört und spritzte zurück. Ehe er sich's versah, hatte Brakelmann sich wieder aufgerichtet und schaufelte nun auch mit den Händen Wasser. Adsche wurde über und über nass. Schnell änderte er seine Taktik und versuchte, nach Brakelmanns Händen zu greifen. Brakelmann wich aus, Adsche folgte ihm mit zu viel Schwung, und so landeten sie der Länge nach auf dem Steg. Das Wasser war vergessen, stattdessen rangelten sie keuchend miteinander, jeder versuchte, den anderen festzuhalten. Der Steg wankte, doch Adsche nahm das nur am Rande war, zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, Brakelmanns Knien auszuweichen und ihn dennoch nicht loszulassen. Verbissen verstärkte er seine Bemühungen. Gerade als er die Oberhand zu gewinnen begann, hörte er ein leises Platschen, und Brakelmann hielt plötzlich inne. Überrascht lockerte Adsche seinen Griff. Brakelmann schubste ihn beiseite, drehte sich um und sah ins Wasser. "Du Dödel!", rief er sauer und rappelte sich auf.

Adsche folgte seinem Blick. Zwischen dem Schilf schwamm die Illustrierte, die Brakelmann mitgebracht hatte. Er fühlte sich unschuldig. "Was kann ich denn dafür?!"

"Halt die Klappe!" Brakelmann fischte das Heft aus dem Wasser, dann zog er vorsichtig die Seiten auseinander, bis er an der Stelle mit dem Baumhaus war.

"Und nu?", fragte Adsche. Wie er das triefende Papier sah, ganz dunkel vom Wasser, war er doch ein wenig enttäuscht.

"Nun warten wir, bis das wieder trocken is."

"Meinst du, man kann es dann noch lesen?"

"Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass die Seiten nich zusammenkleben."

Sie machten es sich auf dem Steg gemütlich und warteten. Ab und zu drapierte Brakelmann das Heft neu und blätterte die Seiten um, ansonsten lagen sie reglos da. Man konnte beinahe zugucken, wie alles trocknete. Die Sonne war wohltuend warm auf der feuchten Kleidung, und die Anstrengung von eben machte die Glieder schwer. Adsche schloss die Augen, hörte den Insekten zu, die geschäftig im Schilf summten, und merkte, wie er immer schläfriger wurde. Ferien waren wirklich was Feines.


	2. Meer aus Gras

Adsche wachte früh auf, fast so früh, wie wenn er zur Schule musste. Durch die geschlossene Tür hörte er seine Eltern unten in der Küche, aber er hatte keine Lust, ihnen über den Weg zu laufen, darum blieb er liegen. Von seinem Bett konnte er aus dem Fenster sehen, direkt auf die Linde, die vor dem Haus wuchs, und eine Weile lang betrachtete er die Muster, welche sich formten, wenn der Wind leise durch die sonnenbeschienenen Blätter strich. Ob Brakelmann und er wohl auch so einen schönen Baum für ihr Baumhaus finden würden? Hatte Brakelmann sich vielleicht schon einen Ort ausgesucht? Adsche konnte es kaum abwarten, dass seine Eltern mit dem Frühstück fertig waren und er sich ungesehen davonmachen konnte, rüber zu Brakelmann. Oh, auf dem Weg dorthin wuchsen auch so viele Bäume! Er würde sie sich alle genau ansehen.

Ein paar Meisen flatterten in den Ästen der Linde herum und suchten nach Nahrung. Mit Vögeln kannte Adsche sich aus, er hatte sogar ein Buch mit Bildern, und vielleicht würde er vom Baumhaus aus die Vögel noch viel besser beobachten können. Wirklich, Brakelmanns Idee gefiel ihm immer besser, je länger er darüber nachdachte.

Während Adsche seinen Gedanken nachhing, hörte er auf einmal Schritte die Treppe heraufkommen. Er drehte sich zur Wand um, zog die Decke über den Kopf und hielt ganz still, als es an seiner Tür klopfte.

"Adsche?", rief seine Mutter von draußen. "Aufstehen. Vaddi will, dass du heute das Esch mähst."

War ja klar. Da hatte man mal große Pläne, und dann wurde man so einfach davon abgehalten. Wenn er vielleicht so tat, als wenn er nichts gehört hätte...

Die Tür wurde ein kleines Stück geöffnet. "Adsche, hast du gehört? Der Landfunk hat mehrere Tage trockenes Wetter angekündigt." Ihre Stimme klang, als gäbe es heute kein Entrinnen.

Adsche brummte missmutig, und seine Mutter schien für's erste zufrieden. Sie ging wieder nach unten, die Tür offen lassend, und Adsche stieg der Geruch von Bratkartoffeln und Speck in die Nase. Sein Magen begann unvermittelt zu knurren. Er stand auf, wusch sich, schlang eine große Portion Bratkartoffeln hinunter und war keine halbe Stunde später aufbruchsbereit. Je eher er anfing, desto eher würde er sich mit Brakelmann treffen können. Nicht, dass Brakelmann noch ohne ihn loslegte!

Leider machte ihm der Trecker einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Die Batterie, die seit langem schon geschwächelt hatte, war nun endgültig kaputt, und so musste Adsche zu den Nachbarn laufen und um Starthilfe bitten.

"Pass auf, dass dir der Motor zwischendurch nicht ausgeht", rief der alte Manni von nebenan, als der Trecker schließlich lief.

"Klar", sagte Adsche. Er war ja kein kleines Kind mehr. Seine Mutter brachte ihm Butterbrote und eine Kanne Saft, dann hängte er den Mähbalken an und fuhr los.

Eigentlich war Heumachen gar nicht die schlechteste Arbeit, fand Adsche. Keine Frage, frei haben wäre besser gewesen, aber es gab schlimmeres. Schule zum Beispiel, oder Misten oder Rüben ziehen. Beim Heumachen war Adsche wenigstens alleine und keiner konnte ihn herumkommandieren oder kritisieren. Außerdem durfte er Trecker fahren. Meistens erledigte sein Vater die Aufgaben, für die man den Trecker brauchte, aber Adsche vermutete, dass er noch zu betrunken war. Seitdem er einmal in den Graben an der Auffahrt gefahren war und sich dabei die Nase eingeschlagen hatte, war er vorsichtiger geworden.

An der Kreuzung mit dem großen Findling traf Adsche auf Brakelmann, der mit dem Fahrrad unterwegs war – ihrem Gemeinschaftsfahrrad, dass sie sich zusammen von ihrem Taschengeld gekauft hatten. Er hatte einen Anhänger dabei, notdürftig mit einem Seil am Gepäckträger befestigt.

"Wo willst du hin?", fragte Adsche und hielt neben ihm an.

"Zur großen Kuhweide, Zaun flicken", sagte Brakelmann. "Und du?"

"Mähen auf'm Esch." Dass er insgeheim erleichtert war, dass auch Brakelmann zur Arbeit eingeteilt war, sagte er nicht laut. Es war einfach immer besonders ungerecht, wenn Brakelmann sich einen schönen Tag machte und wer weiß was alles erlebte, während Adsche nicht dabei sein konnte. Außerdem, wie Onkel Krischan immer sagte, geteiltes Leid war halbes Leid. "Wir können uns ja gegenseitig helfen", schlug er vor.

"Was soll das denn bringen? Mähen geht ja nicht schneller, wenn ich mit auf'm Trecker sitze, und _dann_ müssen wir noch den ganzen Zaun machen."

Da hatte Brakelmann auch wieder recht. Adsche zuckte enttäuscht mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiß was besseres", sagte Brakelmann. "Du kannst du mich ein Stück mitnehmen!" Er stieg aufs Fahrrad und hielt sich hinten am Trecker fest. "Los, fahr!"

Adsche fuhr vorsichtig an und Brakelmann ließ sich mitziehen. Als er sich umsah, winkte Brakelmann ihm ungeduldig zu, dass er schneller fahren solle. Dabei hatte er für einen Moment keine Hand am Lenker, aber er schaffte es irgendwie, nicht hinzufallen. Adsche folgte seiner Aufforderung, und über das Motorengeräusch hinweg konnte er Brakelmann jauchzen hören. Das spornte ihn nur noch mehr an, er gab Gas, bis er außer dem Trecker und dem Wind in seinen Ohren nichts mehr hören konnte.

So ging es eine Weile dahin, bis Adsche einmal über die Schulter blickte und feststellen musste, dass er Brakelmann verloren hatte. Erschrocken trat er auf die Bremse. Er blickte den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren, aber er konnte niemanden sehen. Hoffentlich war Brakelmann nichts passiert! Vielleicht war er doch etwas zu schnell gefahren. Er legte den Rückwärtsgang ein, denn wenden war auf dem engen Feldweg nicht möglich, und setzte zurück. Hinter der letzten Kurve konnte er Brakelmann sehen, der gerade dabei war, das Fahrrad wieder aufzurichten. Der Anhänger hing noch auf Schräglage, zog das Fahrrad immer wieder nach unten, und überall lagen Teile zerstreut. Brakelmann zerrte ungeduldig an dem ganzen Gespann, bis alles wieder stand.

"Was is denn passiert?", fragte Adsche.

"Baumwurzel." Brakelmann sammelte ein, was er verloren hatte – Werkzeug, Draht, ein paar Zaunpfähle – und schmiss die Sachen achtlos in den Anhänger.

"Hast du dir weh getan?"

"Nee", sagte Brakelmann. "Aber das macht Spaß!" Seine Wangen waren gerötet und er grinste atemlos. Adsche vergaß, dass er eigentlich wütend auf ihn sein wollte, weil er ihm so einen Schrecken eingejagt hatte, stattdessen konnte er ihn bloß wortlos anstarren.

"Na los, weiter, Adsche!" Brakelmann hatte sich wieder aufs Fahrrad geschwungen und sah ihn ungeduldig an.

Adsche riss sich los und sie fuhren weiter. Er versuchte, bei Unebenheiten auf dem Weg langsamer zu fahren, auch wenn Brakelmann ihn zwischendurch immer wieder durch Zurufe antrieb. So kamen sie schließlich an die Wegkreuzung, wo sie sich trennen mussten.

"Fangen wir nachher an mit dem Baumhaus? Wenn ich mit Mähen fertig bin?", fragte Adsche.

"Klar."

Voller Vorfreude machte Adsche sich an die Arbeit. Auch das Mähen bereitete ihm geradezu Spaß. Er kam nur selten hierher, da das Esch so abgelegen war – seit dem Frühjahr war er nicht mehr hier gewesen, und die ersten Runden war es spannend, sich überall umzugucken und die Veränderungen wahrzunehmen. Das frisch geschnittene Gras duftete herrlich, der Himmel war blau und wolkenlos, und Adsche beobachtete müßig die verschiedenen Rispen und Blüten, die zu beiden Seiten seine Stiefelspitzen streiften.

Nach einer Weile jedoch wurde die Sache langweilig. Selbst das Treckerfahren verlor schließlich seinen Reiz. Das Esch war einfach furchtbar groß und dauerte ewig, und man konnte beim Mähen noch nicht mal schummeln.

Früher hatten Brakelmann und er oft Piraten gespielt, wenn sie auf dem Trecker unterwegs waren. Damals, als sie noch kleiner gewesen waren, hatten sie stehen müssen, um an die Pedale zu kommen, und man hatte sich wirklich gefühlt, als würde man am Steuer eines Schiffes stehen. Der Trecker war auch viel größer gewesen im Verhältnis, man hatte richtig Platz gehabt, darauf herumzuklettern, was während der Fahrt besonders viel Spaß gemacht hatte. Inzwischen waren sie zu groß, als dass sich ein Trecker noch wie ein Piratenschiff anfühlte, und Brakelmann fand sowieso, dass sie zu alt waren, um noch Piraten zu spielen. Adsche war anderer Meinung. Wie sonst sollte man es aushalten, den ganzen Tag zu mähen? Brakelmann konnte das vielleicht, mit seinen ganzen Gedanken und Ideen, aber Adsche brauchte Ablenkung. Er stellte sich vor, wie das hohe Gras ein Meer war, grün und im Winde wogend, und wie er mit seinem kleinen Schiff die Wellen durchpflügte. Das war schön – Fantasie hatte er nämlich, auch wenn Brakelmann das nicht zu schätzen wusste.

Adsche stimmte ein Lied an. " _Wir lieben die Stürme, die brausenden Wogen..._ ", sang er voller Inbrunst. Er mochte das Lied, es klang nach Spaß und Abenteuer. Die Schmetterlinge, die ihn ab und zu umflatterten, wurden so zu geheimnisvollen Boten ferner Länder. Die Baumgruppe in der Mitte der Wiese wurde zur Insel, die vielleicht von Feinden belagert war oder auch einen Schatz bergen mochte. Adsche würde sich ihr vorsichtig nähern müssen, und er beobachtete das Buschwerk sorgfältig durch ein imaginäres Fernrohr. Krähen, die in den obersten Zweigen der größten Bäume nisteten, waren nun Geier, die begierig darauf warteten, dass Adsche vor Hunger schwach wurde. Adsche war nämlich ein einsamer Piratenkapitän, der sein Schiff und seine Mannschaft an einen wilder Sturm verloren hatte und der sich als einziger mit nur den notwendigsten Sachen auf eine kleine Jolle hatte retten können. Nun zog er alleine durch die Weltmeere im Kampf ums Überleben, stets auf der Suche nach neuem Glück.

Wann immer Adsche an einem Ende der Wiese ankam und umdrehen musste, vollführte er ein kompliziertes Wendemanöver. Der Wind musste richtig stehen und die Segel richtig gesetzt werden, dass wusste Adsche, denn er hatte mal ein Buch über Seefahrer gelesen. Er rief "Klar zur Wende", auch wenn er auf seinem Schiff allein war, aber einem guten Kapitän – und das war er, auch wenn er Pirat war – waren diese Abläufe so ins Blut übergegangen, dass er sie immer beibehielt. Gegen Mittag, als die Sonne am höchsten stand und Adsche Durst litt, da er mit seinen knappen Vorräten haushalten musste, nahm er auf einmal eine Bewegung am Horizont wahr. Freund oder Feind? Adsche hielt an, kletterte auf den Ausguck und legte sich die Hand über die Augen, um sich gegen die sengende Sonne zu schützen. Deutlich konnte er Brakelmann erkennen, der ihm vom Weg aus zuwinkte.

"Mittag?", fragte Brakelmann, als Adsche bei ihm angekommen war.

Adsche nickte und stieg vom Trecker. Brakelmann packte seinen Proviant aus, und Adsche tat es ihm gleich.

"Willst du nich mal den Trecker ausmachen?", fragte Brakelmann und langte nach dem Anlasser.

Adsche schubste ihn schnell zur Seite, bevor er irgendetwas ausrichten konnte.

"Hee! Was soll das denn?"

Brakelmann wollte zurückschubsen, doch Adsche wich ihm aus. "Die Batterie is kaputt. Der Trecker darf nich ausgehen."

"Dann lass uns woanders hingehen. Wo's nich so laut is."

Sie stiefelten mit ihrem Essen ein wenig weiter weg und ließen sich ins Gras fallen, da, wo Adsche heute morgen gemäht hatte und der Grasschnitt in der Sonne schon angefangen hatte zu trocknen. Während sie ihre Butterbrote aßen, holte Brakelmann die Zeitschrift von gestern hervor mit der Anleitung für das Baumhaus. Das Heft wellte sich und die ersten Seiten klebten aneinander, doch die Stellen mit dem Baumhaus waren noch gut zu lesen, genau, wie Brakelmann gesagt hatte.

"Ich hab 'n Plan gemacht", sagte Brakelmann und zeigte Adsche einen Zettel. "Das is was wir alles brauchen."

Adsche betrachtete die Liste.

"Wir müssen überlegen, wo wir das herbekommen", fuhr Brakelmann fort. "Nägel und Werkzeug kann ich von dem was behalten, was ich heute mithab." Er deutete mit dem Daumen zu seinem Fahrrad. "Das merkt Vaddi nich. Dann brauchen wir noch Seil und Holz. Latten und so was."

"Aha", sagte Adsche.

"Nächste Woche is Sperrmüll, stand inner Zeitung. Vielleicht finden wir da auch was für's Dach. 'Ne Plane oder Dachpappe oder so, damit es nich reinregnet. Da kann man nämlich nich einfach nur Holz nehmen."

Adsche nickte beeindruckt. Dann sah er sich den Bauplan aus dem Heft genauer an. "Verstehst du das?"

"Erst mal brauchen wir 'n Baum. Denn müssen wir den Boden bauen, dass das passt mit den Ästen und so. Wenn der denn fest is, is der Rest ganz einfach."

Adsche steckte den letzten Bissen Brot in den Mund, dann wischte er die Hände an seiner Hose ab. "Hast du schon einen Baum gefunden?"

"Nee. Hast du Lust morgen?"

Natürlich hatte Adsche Lust. Auf die Baumsuche hatte er sich schon den ganzen Tag gefreut. "Wenn ich nich arbeiten muss..."

"Wir können ja ganz früh aufstehen, bevor unsere Eltern wach sind. Dann können sie uns nich aufhalten."

"Wie soll ich das denn machen? Mein Vaddi schläft doch immer auf dem Sofa, da hört er doch, wenn ich in der Küche bin."

"Und wenn du dir schon heute Abend dein Brot schmierst? Dann brauchst du morgen früh nur noch aus dem Haus schleichen."

Das klang machbar. "Und du?"

"Ich mach's auch so."

Große Lust, so früh aufzustehen, hatte Adsche nicht – aber andererseits, Lust zu arbeiten hatte er noch viel weniger. "Na gut", sagte er schließlich. "Wo treffen wir uns?"

"Am Dorfteich?"

Adsche nickte, und damit war das geklärt. Brakelmann sammelte die Zettel wieder zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Weide, und auch Adsche stand widerwillig auf und ging zurück zum Trecker. Zu seinem Piratenschiff, wie er sich versuchte vorzustellen, aber irgendwie machte das nun doch keinen richtigen Spaß mehr. Es passierte einfach zu wenig. Zwischendurch hielt er an, um die geheime Insel zu erkunden, aber sie blieb nur eine Baumgruppe, die viel zu klein war für Abenteuer und viel zu harmlos. Früher war das Knarzen im schattigen Unterholz unheimlich gewesen und die Brennnesseln hatten einem Dschungel geglichen, dem man nur mit einer Machete beikommen konnte – heute reichten ihm die Brennnesseln gerade mal bis zur Hüfte und ließen sich leicht niedertrampeln, auch wusste Adsche inzwischen, dass sich nicht wirklich gefährliche Tiere oder Geister im Gebüsch versteckten und dass die Schlingpflanzen niemanden zu fangen versuchten. Außerdem gab es einfach Dinge, die allein nicht so schön waren wie zu zweit.

Resigniert zog Adsche seine Bahnen, bis am Nachmittag Brakelmann wieder vorbeikam. Er war schon fertig mit seinem Zaun und setzte sich zu Adsche auf den Trecker.

"Hast du Lust, Pirat zu spielen?", fragte Adsche.

"Das is doch Kinderkram", sagte Brakelmann, und damit war das Thema erledigt. Eine Zeitlang schwiegen sie, dann sagte Brakelmann unvermittelt: "Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, wie das is, ein Mädchen zu küssen?"

Adsche zuckte mit den Schultern. Manchmal abends im Bett, da dachte er an Mädchen, aber darüber wollte er nicht reden, noch nicht mal mit Brakelmann. Brakelmann beließ es dabei und berichtete stattdessen, wie er fast in den Stacheldraht gefallen war, als ein morscher Zaunpfahl unter seinem Gewicht zusammengebrochen war. Er hielt Adsche seinen zerkratzen Arm vor die Nase.

"Guck mal", sagte er.

"Was hast du denn bloß gemacht?"

Brakelmann wandte sich verlegen ab und schwieg.

Als Adsche schließlich fertig war, stieß er einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. In vollem Tempo düste er vom Ende der Wiese zum Tor, glücklich, endlich fertig zu sein. Die gemähten Grashalme flogen in Fetzen um sie herum und blieben überall hängen, und als sie am Weg angekommen waren und sich ansahen, mussten sie lachen.

"Du hast überall Gras", sagte Adsche grinsend und stellte den Motor ab.

"Du auch", sagte Brakelmann. Er pustete einen Halm beiseite, der ihm ins Gesicht hing und sah dabei unheimlich komisch aus.

Adsche klopfte sich selbst mit den Händen sauber, dann stieg er ab, um das Weidetor zu schließen. Als er wieder zurückkam und auf den Trecker blickte, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass die Batterie kaputt war und dass er ja den Motor auf keinen Fall hätte ausmachen dürfen. "Schiete", sagte er.

Brakelmann sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wat?"

"Die Batterie!"

Brakelmann schien zu begreifen. "Mach ihn wieder an, schnell!"

Das tat Adsche, doch der Trecker hustete nur schwach, wurde immer leiser, je länger Adsche probierte. Frustriert sprang er wieder ab und trat gegen das Hinterrad. "Olles Mistding." Leider änderte das nichts an der Situation, und so musste Adsche schließlich darüber nachdenken, was er tun sollte. Nach Hause gehen und seinem Vater erzählen kam überhaupt nicht in Frage.

"Kannst du mir Starthilfe geben?", fragte er Brakelmann.

Brakelmann schüttelte den Kopf. "Mein Vaddi is mit dem Trecker weg."

"Und nu?"

Brakelmann verzog nachdenklich die Lippen und Adsche beobachtete ihn dabei, inbrünstig hoffend, dass ihm etwas einfiel.

"Ich glaub, wir haben noch 'ne alte Batterie zu Hause", meinte Brakelmann schließlich. "Vielleicht kann ich dir damit Starthilfe geben." Er holte das Fahrrad, welches am Zaun lehnte. "Komm, steig auf!"

Auf dem Brakelmannschen Hof angekommen machten sie sich auf die Suche nach der Batterie. Es war niemand zu Hause, den sie hätten fragen können, doch sie wurden schließlich in der Remise fündig.

"Wir müssen gucken, ob die geladen is", sagte Brakelmann wichtig.

"Kannst du das?"

"Klar. Ich will mal Automechaniker werden."

"Echt?"

Brakelmann hatte immer irgendetwas, das er mal werden wollte. Adsche hingegen hatte sich über so was noch nie Gedanken gemacht. Er dachte generell lieber über Dinge nach, die waren, nicht Dinge, die vielleicht mal sein würden oder nicht sein würden. Das war ihm alles viel zu kompliziert.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Brakelmann ein Messgerät herbeigeschafft und maß die Batterie. Richtig professionell sah das aus, fand Adsche.

"Fast voll", sagte Brakelmann. "Aber wir können sie ja trotzdem noch aufladen, zur Sicherheit. Vaddi hat da 'n Ladegerät für."

Während sie abwarteten, wie die Batterie lud, zogen sie sich hinter den alten Schuppen zurück. Hier, zwischen Büschen und einem überwachsenen Haufen Steinen gab es einen Flecken Gras, wo man vom Hof aus nicht gesehen werden konnte. Brakelmann streckte sich lang auf dem Boden aus, Adsche setzte sich neben ihn.

"Und, hast du schon mal?", fragte Brakelmann nach einer Weile.

"Was?"

"Drüber nachgedacht, ein Mädchen zu küssen."

Dass Brakelmann auch manchmal so hartnäckig sein musste. "Du?"

"Willi hat letztens Gesche geküsst. Auf den Mund."

"Ah."

"Alle haben schon mal jemanden geküsst, nur wir nich." Brakelmann hob den Kopf und sah ihn abwartend an. Adsche wusste dazu nichts zu sagen, und so fuhr Brakelmann schließlich fort: "Nach den Sommerferien kommt Gerlinde Ködenbröck in unsere Schule. Die Cousine, die zu Hein sein Geburtstag hier war, weißt du noch?"

Adsche nickte. Über Gerlinde hatten alle geredet hinterher. Sie lebte in der Stadt, in Kiel, und was sie erzählt hatte, war wie aus einer anderen Welt gewesen: Partys, Kino, Musik, Supermärkte... Adsche hatte sich gar nicht alles merken können.

"Ich will sie fragen, ob ... na ja ..." Brakelmann wandte verlegen den Kopf ab. "Aber sie hat sicher schon mal einen Jungen geküsst und so was, und wenn ich dann noch nie..."

So langsam verstand Adsche. Wirklich helfen konnte er Brakelmann allerdings nicht, darum sagte er das erstbeste was ihm einfiel, etwas, das ihr Lehrer bei jeder Gelegenheit wiederholte: "Was man nicht kann, das kann man üben."

Brakelmann grinste, doch dann wurde er schnell wieder ernst. "Wie soll das denn gehen? Mädchen lassen sich doch nich so einfach küssen. Außerdem is das voll peinlich."

Adsche zuckte mit den Schultern. Brakelmann starrte ausdruckslos in den Himmel, doch nach einer Weile legte sich seine Stirn in Falten.

"In dir is das wieder am Arbeiten, wa?", bemerkte Adsche.

Brakelmann setzte sich auf und sah ihn an, mit diesem Blick, den er immer hatte, wenn er sich etwas neues ausgedacht hatte. "Üben is ja nur üben. Weißt du noch, wie wir in der Schule Theater gespielt haben? Da haben wir auch ohne Zuschauer geübt."

"Du willst alleine küssen?", fragte Adsche verwirrt. "Wie soll das denn gehen?"

"Nich alleine. Ohne Mädchen!"

Adsche hatte keine Ahnung, worauf er hinauswollte. Er war im Moment auch viel zu abgelenkt davon, wie Brakelmann ihn anstarrte, entschlossen einerseits und doch auch irgendwie unsicher. Es war auf merkwürdige Weise aufregend, wie er seinen Blick kurz senkte, sodass man nur seine Wimpern sah, und wie er ihm dann wieder in die Augen schaute. Adsche konnte gar nicht so genau sagen, warum überhaupt.

"Wenn wir beide...", begann Brakelmann, doch er führte den Satz nicht zu Ende.

Dennoch, so langsam dämmerte Adsche, was Brakelmann vorhatte. Er rümpfte die Nase. "Das is ja eklig."

"Wieso das denn? Is doch das gleiche wie mit einem Mädchen, das Küssen."

Das stimmte natürlich schon irgendwie, aber trotzdem war Adsche die Sache nicht geheuer. "Das gibt bestimmt Ärger."

"Wir dürfen das einfach niemandem erzählen." Als Adsche schwieg, fuhr er fort: "Überleg doch mal, wenn du irgendwann mal mit einem Mädchen zusammen bist, dann hast du schon Erfahrung. Mädchen mögen so was. Und sonst bist du ja immer so hinterher."

"Was soll das denn heißen?"

"Na ja..." Brakelmann wandte den Kopf ab legte sich wieder hin.

Das konnte Adsche nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Es stimmte schon, dass er in der Schule ein Jahr zurück lag, aber er war trotzdem genauso alt wie Brakelmann. "Meinst du, das hilft?", fragte er zweifelnd.

"Warum denn nich? Du kannst dir ja vorstellen, dass du ein Mädchen küsst. Brauchst nur die Augen zumachen."

Adsche hätte das immer noch eklig finden sollen, aber im Moment war er vor allem enttäuscht, dass Brakelmann seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihm abgewendet hatte und immer noch in den Himmel starrte. Er hätte vieles dafür gegeben, dass Brakelmann ihn wieder so ansah wie eben, darum fragte er vorsichtig: "Auf den Mund?"

"Sonst bringt das ja nix."

"Aber nur kurz!"

Brakelmann richtete sich wieder auf und kniete sich vor Adsche hin, sodass Adsche sich anders hinsetzen musste, damit seine Beine nicht im Weg waren. Dann lehnte Brakelmann sich vor, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt waren, und Adsche war hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Bedürfnis, auszuweichen, und einer gewissen Neugier, die ihn anspornte. Irgendwas musste ja dran sein an der ganzen Sache, sonst würden nicht alle davon reden. Er sah auf Brakelmanns Lippen – besser, als ihm dabei in die Augen zu schauen – und bemerkte die ganzen kleinen Fältchen und Unebenheiten und die Stelle, wo Brakelmann sich letzte Woche gestoßen hatte. Lippen waren schon etwas merkwürdiges, wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte.

Brakelmann kaute unentschlossen auf der Unterlippe, und da war sie wieder, die Aufmerksamkeit, die Adsche sich so sehr gewünscht hatte. Er merkte, wie sein Herz klopfte, und er traute sich nicht, sich zu rühren.

"Was is jetzt?", fragte Brakelmann schließlich.

"Mach du", sagte Adsche. "War doch deine Idee."

"Du musst aber mitmachen. Mach mal so:" Brakelmann spitzte die Lippen.

Gehorsam folgte Adsche seiner Anweisung. Brakelmann näherte sich die letzten Zentimeter, ganz langsam, und Adsche hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Brakelmann neigte den Kopf, dann berührten sich ihre Lippen und Adsche spürte Wärme und Nässe. Sie schreckten beide gleichzeitig zurück.

"Das fühlt sich komisch an", sagte Brakelmann.

Adsche nickte. Seine Lippen kribbelten und er wollte sich den Mund abwischen, aber dann ließ er es doch bleiben. Es fühlte sich nicht eklig an, eher ungewohnt, und außerdem, aus dem Alter war er nun wirklich raus. So was machten nur Kinder, zumindest hatte Meiers Hanne das mal gesagt.

"Nochmal", sagte Brakelmann schließlich.

Adsche schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. "Was?"

"Das war ja fast nix. Außerdem gehört zum Üben mehr als einmal."

Wahrscheinlich hatte Brakelmann recht. Adsche fühlte sich jedenfalls nicht anders als vorher, weder erwachsener noch erfahrener noch so, als wäre irgendwas besonderes passiert. "Gut", sagte er und beugte sich vor.

Brakelmann kam ihm entgegen. Jetzt, wo Asche schon wusste, was ihn erwartete, erschrak er nicht mehr. Brakelmanns Lippen waren immer noch warm und feucht, aber nun merkte Adsche auch, wie weich sie waren. Sanft. Obwohl eigentlich gar nicht viel passierte, war da wieder dieses Kribbeln, in seinen Lippen und jetzt sogar auch in seinem Bauch. Er sog vorsichtig an Brakelmanns Unterlippe und hörte, wie Brakelmann scharf einatmete. Er wusste nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war, darum hielt er inne, doch dann presste Brakelmann seine Lippen fester auf seine und das war definitiv gut. Langsam verstand Adsche, warum Leute so was gern machten. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf nagte der Gedanke, dass er ja gar kein Mädchen küsste, aber das war in diesem Moment nicht wichtig. Wichtig waren die ungewohnten Gefühle, die Frage, ob er mit seinen Händen etwas machen sollte, Brakelmanns Atem auf seiner Haut, der Geruch nach Motoröl, der an Brakelmann hing.

Irgendwann trennten sie sich wieder. Adsche wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte, deswegen beschäftigte er sich damit, sich wieder bequem hinzusetzen, versuchte dabei, Brakelmann zu ignorieren. Eine lange Zeit saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander, und auch wenn das öfter vorkam, war es nun irgendwie anders als sonst. Adsche wollte etwas sagen, aber immer wenn er zu Brakelmann hinüberblickte, konnte er immer nur auf seinen Mund starren und daran denken, dass sie sich tatsächlich eben geküsst hatten. Das war ja nun wirklich nichts, worüber man reden konnte.

"Die Batterie ist bestimmt aufgeladen", sagte Brakelmann schließlich.

Er klang wie immer, und auf einmal war der Bann gebrochen und alles war wie vorher. "Lass uns gucken gehen", sagte Adsche erleichtert und stand auf.

Brakelmann hatte recht, die Batterie war geladen. Das behauptete er zumindest, nachdem er sie gemessen hatte – Adsche hatte keine Ahnung, was die Anzeige vom Messgerät bedeutete. Er stellte die Batterie in den Fahrradanhänger, Brakelmann holte Starthilfekabel, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Esch.

Starthilfe geben konnte Adsche, das hatte Manni ihm heute morgen gerade erst wieder gezeigt. Er nahm Brakelmann die Kabel ab, seinen Protest ignorierend, denn er wollte ihm zeigen, dass er auch mal etwas konnte. Er verkabelte die Batterien, dann stieg er auf den Trecker und betätigte den Anlasser. Der Motor rödelte ein paar Mal, dann sprang er an. Adsche grinste triumphierend. Seine Eltern würden nie merken, dass ihm der Trecker ausgegangen war, und niemand konnte mit ihm schimpfen. Brakelmann lachte zurück, und in dem Moment war Adsche einfach nur glücklich. Morgen schon würden sie sich treffen, um einen Baum für ihr Baumhaus auszusuchen, was konnte es schöneres geben? Sie fuhren zurück nach Hause, genau so, wie sie am Morgen gekommen waren: Adsche saß auf dem Trecker, Brakelmann ließ sich auf dem Fahrrad von ihm mitziehen, fast wie ein Beiboot. Adsche summte leise _Wir lieben die Stürme_ vor sich hin.


	3. Auf der Suche

Am Abend wartete Adsche ab, bis seine Eltern ins Badezimmer gegangen waren, und schlich dann in die Küche. Die Sache mit dem Butterbrot hatte so einfach geklungen, als Brakelmann den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, aber nun stand er etwas ratlos herum. Normalerweise machte seine Muddi immer den Proviant für ihn. Er beschloss, mit dem Brot anzufangen, denn das war immerhin die Grundlage und der Brotkasten stand direkt vor ihm. In der Spüle fand er ein Messer, mit dem er sich daran machte, ein paar Scheiben abzuschneiden, aber so richtig gut ging das nicht. Das Messer schien viel zu klein und viel zu stumpf, die Scheiben wurden schief und krumm und krümelten. Einmal rutschte er ab, sodass das Messer mit einem Knall auf der Arbeitsfläche aufschlug, erschreckend laut in der Stille das Hauses. Ängstlich hielt er inne, doch niemand schien ihn gehört zu haben.

Butter gab es im Oberschrank über der Spüle, Aufschnitt im Kühlschrank. Bloß wo? Der Kühlschrank war vollgestopft mit Lebensmitteln, mit Kannen, Dosen und anderen Gefäßen. Wahllos zog Adsche Sachen heraus und spähte hinein. In einer Plastikdose fand er einen Rest Pudding, den nahm er an sich, außerdem entdeckte er Leberwurst und Käse, mit denen er sich die Brotscheiben schmierte.

Wieder in seinem Zimmer versteckte Adsche alles unter dem Bett. Sicher war sicher. Er stellte sich den Wecker, wie er es mit Brakelmann verabredet hatte, doch dabei fiel ihm ein Problem auf: Der Wecker war sehr laut und seine Mutter hatte einen leichten Schlaf. Würde sie es hören, wenn der Wecker am Morgen klingelte? Adsche überlegte lange hin und her. Daran hatte Brakelmann nicht gedacht. Letztendlich beschloss er, den Wecker unter sein Kopfkissen zu legen. Das war hoffentlich leiser und er würde trotzdem sofort aufwachen.

Dummerweise schlief es sich auf dem Wecker nicht gut. Egal, wie Adsche sich hinlegte, er konnte stets eine unbequeme Beule spüren. Er wachte in der Nacht immer wieder auf, und als es schließlich draußen hell wurde, sah er nach der Uhrzeit. Noch eine halbe Stunde. Es lohnte sich nicht zu versuchen, noch einmal einzuschlafen, nicht, wenn er sich eh schon die halbe Nacht hin- und hergewälzt hatte. Er stand auf, schaltete den Wecker aus – immerhin würde so wenigstens niemand etwas mitbekommen – und zog sich an. Dann schnappte er sich seinen Proviant, lief leise die Treppe hinunter, vorsichtig die Stufen vermeidend, die dazu neigten, zu knarren, und verließ durch die Hintertür das Haus. Draußen atmete er erleichtert auf.

Er war nun natürlich viel zu früh am Dorfteich, doch das machte nichts, denn so konnte er noch ein wenig dösen, bis Brakelmann schließlich angeradelt kam.

"Moin", sagte Brakelmann und stieg vom Fahrrad. Heute war er ohne Anhänger unterwegs, stattdessen baumelte eine Plastiktüte am Lenker.

An irgendetwas musste Adsche denken, als er Brakelmann und das Fahrrad so sah, doch an was? Er war noch zu schläfrig, um große Gedanken wälzen zu können, darum beobachtete er wortlos, wie Brakelmann die Tüte vom Lenkergriff wickelte. Erst als Brakelmann das Fahrrad ins Gras fallen ließ, wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, was in ihm gearbeitet hatte: Brakelmann hatte das Rad schon drei Tage, obwohl sie sich normalerweise alle zwei Tage abwechselten. Wie immer war er sich sicher, dass Brakelmann ihm absichtlich nicht Bescheid gesagt hatte. "Heut Abend krieg ich das Fahrrad aber wieder!", stellte er deswegen sofort klar, denn so was ging ja wirklich nicht an.

Brakelmann brummte nur, setzte sich neben ihn und packte aus. Er hatte eine Brotdose dabei, wie Adsche, und außerdem eine Kanne.

"Kakao", sagte er auf Adsches neugierigen Blick hin, dann stellte er die Kanne zwischen sie auf die Bank. "Hast du schon gegessen?"

Adsche schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete seine eigene Brotdose. Stolz zeigten sie sich, was sie sich geschmiert hatten. Wie Brakelmann wohl dabei ausgesehen hatte, ganz allein in der Küche? Der Gedanke war zugleich lustig und seltsam. Adsche konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass sie irgendwann einmal immer selbst ihr Essen machten, aber er konnte sich genauso wenig jemand anderes dabei vorstellen als ihre Mütter. Während Adsche noch sinnierte, hatte Brakelmann schon herzhaft zugebissen und erzählte nun mit vollem Mund, wie der ideale Baum für ein Baumhaus auszusehen hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte Adsche, wie hungrig er war. Eilig machte er sich über sein Brot her. Nach einer Weile schob Brakelmann ihm die Kakaokanne zu, und das war dann das beste Frühstück, das Adsche sich vorstellen konnte, denn zu Hause gab es nie Kakao und auch nie die Aussicht auf einen ganzen Tag Freiheit. Und zum Nachtisch wartete sogar noch der Pudding, den Adsche mitgebracht hatte.

"Willst du auch was?", fragte er Brakelmann, als sie fertig waren, und hielt ihm den Topf hin.

"Klar", sagte Brakelmann. Seine Augen leuchteten, doch er rührte sich nicht, sah Adsche stattdessen nur erwartungsvoll an.

"Lang zu!"

"Haste 'n Löffel?"

Daran hatte Adsche nicht gedacht. "Nee."

Brakelmann rollte die Augen, dann steckte er einen Finger in den Pudding und versuchte, so viel auf einmal wie möglich darauf zu balancieren. Adsche sah zu, wie er den Finger vorsichtig zum Mund führte und ablutschte.

"Was is?", fragte Brakelmann, als er Adsches Blick gewahr wurde.

"Nix", sagte Adsche schnell und begann auch, Pudding mit den Fingern zu löffeln.

Brakelmann aß schneller, Adsche zog nach, und irgendwann schaufelten sie Pudding um die Wette. Sie stießen immer wieder mit den Händen in der kleinen Schüssel zusammen, und jedes Mal war Adsche für einen Augenblick abgelenkt von der Wärme und dem flutschigen Gefühl. Aber er wollte Brakelmann auch nicht gewinnen lassen, darum versuchte er, sich auf den Pudding zu konzentrieren. Bald war die Schüssel leer, auch der letzte Rest war gierig ausgekratzt, und sie sahen sich an. Brakelmann hatte Pudding an den Händen und im Gesicht, und Adsche vermutete, dass er selbst genauso aussah, denn er fühlte sich backig und Brakelmann hörte nicht auf, ihn anzustarren. Dann zuckte Brakelmanns Mundwinkel auf einmal und mit ihm der Pudding, der an ihm klebte, und sie prusteten los.

"Du hast überall Pudding", sagte Brakelmann überflüssigerweise, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatten.

Adsche leckte sich die Lippen ab und schmeckte Vanille. "Du auch", sagte er, als er fertig war.

Brakelmann leckte sich ebenfalls den Mund sauber. Der Pudding verschwand nach und nach, seine Lippen glänzten, seine Zunge war rosa und geschmeidig. Man küsste sich ja auch manchmal mit Zunge, das wusste Adsche, auch wenn er nie so genau darüber nachgedacht hatte, was man genau dabei machte. Wie sich das wohl anfühlte?

"Na los", sagte Brakelmann unvermittelt, und Adsches Herz machte einen plötzlichen Sprung.

Brakelmann stand auf. "Lass uns nach einem Baum suchen!"

Ach so. Natürlich.

Sie wuschen sich die Hände im Teich, dann schwang Adsche sich aufs Fahrrad und Brakelmann kletterte auf den Gepäckträger. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich an Adsches Hosenbund fest, in der anderen Hand balancierte er die Tüte mit den leeren Brotdosen. Adsche trat in die Pedale.

"Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Brakelmann nach ein paar hundert Metern.

Adsche hatte gar nicht über ein Ziel nachgedacht, er war einfach drauflos gefahren. Nun waren sie an einer Wegkreuzung und er schaute sich um. "Da lang", sagte er und zeigte den Weg entlang, der vor ihnen lag, einladend grün, gesäumt an beiden Seiten von gelben und weißen Blüten.

"Da gibt's doch gar keine Bäume, du Dödel."

"Dann sag du doch!"

"Wir können ja bei dem kleinen Wald anfangen, da wo's zur Boddenbeker Brache geht."

Das besagte Wäldchen war winzig. Genau genommen war es nur ein etwas breiterer Streifen zwischen den kurzen Seiten zweier Felder. Es gab trotzdem genug Bäume dort und darum dachte Adsche, es müsse ein leichtes sein, einen guten Platz für ihr Baumhaus zu finden. Als erstes umwanderten sie das kleine Stück Wildnis, doch sie mussten feststellen, dass die meisten Bäume, die man von außen sehen konnte, nur klein waren – ihre Äste zu dünn, um darauf herumzuklettern oder gar ein Baumhaus zu tragen.

"Wir müssen reingehen", sagte Brakelmann, als sie ihre Runde vollendet hatten. "Drinnen sind größere Bäume."

Es stimmte – man konnte, wenn man ein paar Dutzend Schritte zurücktrat, größere Wipfel sehen, welche die kleineren Bäume weit überragten. Dorthin zu kommen war allerdings gar nicht so einfach. Es gab überall dichtes Unterholz, meistens mit dornigen Brombeerranken überzogen, und immer, wenn sie dachten, eine Lücke gefunden zu haben, ging es schon nach wenigen Metern nicht mehr weiter. Die Suche war anstrengend, weil sie fast die ganze Zeit gebückt gehen oder sich an Stacheln und Zweigen vorbeiwinden mussten. Immer wieder trugen sie Kratzer davon, an den Händen und im Gesicht. Selbst durch seine Jacke hindurch fühlte Adsche hin und wieder einen schmerzhaften Piks.

"Ich hab keine Lust mehr", sagte er, als sie einmal mehr erfolglos aus dem Gebüsch gekrochen kamen. Sie waren den großen Bäumen noch nicht einmal nahe gekommen.

"Du hast aber auch keine Ambitionen", sagte Brakelmann, doch in seiner Stimme lag wenig Nachdruck und ohne weiteren Kommentar folgte er Adsche zum Fahrrad.

"In der Boddenbeker Brache gibt's doch auch Bäume", meinte Adsche. "Wo wir schon mal hier sind."

Sie fuhren weiter, und ja, es gab tatsächlich viele Bäume in der Boddenbeker Brache. Im Gegensatz zu dem Wäldchen, wo sie vorher gewesen waren, standen sie hier in großen Abständen und der Boden war vor allem mit Moos und Farnen bewachsen, sodass man das Gebiet gut durchqueren konnte. Die meisten Bäume jedoch waren Nadelbäume, die sich nicht zum Klettern eigneten, und die wenigen Laubbäume, die dazwischen standen, hatten hochgewachsene Stämme mit nur wenigen Zweigen im unteren Teil.

"Hier könnten wir es versuchen", sagte Brakelmann nach einer Weile und machte an einer großen Buche halt.

"Wie soll man denn da hoch kommen?" Adsche hatte seine Zweifel, denn die Äste waren außer Reichweite sogar für ihn.

Brakelmann sprang und griff nach dem niedrigsten Ast, blieb zwar dort hängen, konnte sich aber nicht weiter hochziehen. Er versuchte, sich mit den Füßen am Stamm abzustützen, doch die glatte Rinde bot keinen Halt und seine Stiefel rutschten immer wieder ab.

"Hilf mir doch mal!", rief er schließlich.

Adsche trat hinzu, die Hände zu einer Räuberleiter gefaltet. Er musste Brakelmanns Füßen ausweichen, weil der immer noch hilflos herumzappelte, doch dann hielt er endlich still und Adsche konnte seinen Fuß einfangen, um ihn nach oben zu stemmen. Brakelmann hangelte sich auf den Ast und kletterte von dort noch weiter nach oben.

"Und?", rief Adsche hinauf.

"Hier oben kann man gut klettern. Und es gibt viele stabile Äste hier." Brakelmann wippte probehalber auf dem Ast, auf dem er gerade saß, sodass das Laub raschelte. Ein paar Blätter segelten zu Boden.

"Aber wie wollen wir da immer hochkommen?", fragte Adsche.

"Wir bräuchten 'ne Leiter."

"Ich weiß nich." Adsche gefiel das nicht. Überhaupt fand er den Ort ungemütlich, wenn er sich mal so umblickte und sich vorstellte, öfter hier zu sein. "Hier sind auch so viele Bäume überall."

"Ja und? Bäume sind meistens da, wo andere Bäume sind."

Es lag an den Nadelbäumen, fand Adsche. Von hier unten zumindest wirkten die bräunlichen Nadeln an den kümmerlichen bodennahen Zweigen wie ewiger Herbst. "Was kannst du denn von da oben sehen?"

"Laub."

"Ich find ja, von 'nem Baumhaus aus muss man weit gucken können." Adsche hatte zwar nicht viel Ahnung von der Materie, aber so hatte er sich das zumindest vorgestellt. Wozu sollte man sonst ein Haus so weit oben bauen?

"Wir können ja weiter suchen", sagte Brakelmann und kam langsam wieder heruntergeklettert. Das letzte Stück ließ er sich fallen. "Wie wär's mit dem da hinten?"

Der Baum, auf den Brakelmann zeigte, stand allein auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Adsche ging vor, denn er wollte auch mal der erste sein. Der Baum war einfach zu erklettern, schnell arbeitete Adsche sich höher und höher. Brakelmann folgte ihm. Irgendwann blickte Adsche zurück und sah Brakelmann unter sich, und noch weiter unten den Boden. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Mit etwas Mühe zwängte er sich in eine Astgabel und blieb sitzen. Hier oben gefiel es Adsche schon etwas besser, immerhin konnte man ein paar Sonnenstrahlen durch die Wipfel scheinen sehen.

"Die Äste sind alle so schräg", sagte Brakelmann, als er vergeblich versuchte, sich bequem hinzusetzen. "Und so dicht. Das geht doch nich für'n Baumhaus."

Letztendlich zogen sie unverrichteter Dinge wieder ab. Die Boddenbeker Brache war zwar ganz nett, wenn man ungestört sein wollte oder alte Schulhefte zu verklappen hatte, aber ansonsten war sie wirklich nicht besonders schön, das hatte auch Brakelmann irgendwann eingesehen. Als sie wieder auf dem Feldweg waren, zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren, zupfte Brakelmann mit einem mal an seiner Jacke und rief ihm ins Ohr: "Was is das denn da hinten? Halt mal an!"

Adsche bremste. Brakelmann verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel ihm buchstäblich in den Rücken. Etwas hartes stieß Adsche in den Hintern. "Aua!"

"Pass doch auf, du Torfkopp!", schimpfte Brakelmann. Er richtete sich wieder auf und sortierte die Tüte mit den Brotdosen.

" _Du_ hast gesagt, ich soll anhalten!"

Brakelmann antwortete nicht, stattdessen spähte er angestrengt nach vorne, eine Hand am Schirm seiner Mütze. "Da kommt 'n Trecker. Wenn wir Pech haben, ist das mein Vaddi. Oder deiner."

Oh. "Und nu?"

"Lass uns verstecken."

Brakelmann zog ihn in eine nahe gelegene Hecke. Adsche wiederum zerrte an dem Fahrrad, bis er es schließlich mit Mühe und Not ins Unterholz bekam. Es raschelte und knackte laut, bevor sie endlich gut genug versteckt waren und zwischen einem Vorhang aus Blättern hinaus auf den Weg blicken konnten. Als der Trecker näher kam, konnten sie sehen, dass es tatsächlich Brakelmanns Vater war. Er fuhr an der Hecke vorbei, nur ein paar Meter von Adsche und Brakelmann entfernt, dann bog er auf das Feld hinter ihnen ein. Brakelmann zog Adsche noch tiefer ins Unterholz, näher zu sich hin. Seine Hand umklammerte Adsches Handgelenk, ließ nicht los, sein Atem ging schneller und streifte Adsches Wange. Adsche wurde von einem Zweig im Ohr gekitzelt, was komischerweise auch seine Nase kribbeln ließ – er musste plötzlich und heftig niesen.

"Scht", machte Brakelmann, doch zum Glück dröhnte der Trecker so laut, dass man sowieso kaum etwas hören konnte.

Sie lauschten, bis das Motorengeräusch leiser wurde, dann sagte Brakelmann: "Wir müssen auf der anderen Seite wieder raus."

Für Brakelmann war das einfach, doch Adsche kämpfte verzweifelt mit dem Fahrrad. Es verkantete sich immer wieder im Geäst. Als Brakelmann merkte, dass Adsche nicht hinterherkam, drehte er um, wartete, bis sein Vater am anderen Ende des Feldes angekommen war, kroch dann auf der Rückseite der Hecke hinaus und schob das Fahrrad von hinten. So schafften sie es schließlich, das Rad auf der anderen Seite herauszubekommen. Sie mussten hinterher jede Menge Blätter und Zweige aus den Speichen und den Schutzblechen klauben, aber immerhin, sie waren unbemerkt geblieben.

Als sie genügend Abstand zwischen sich und Brakelmanns Vater gebracht hatten, klapperten sie die umliegenden Feldwege und Wiesen ab. Es war erstaunlich und enttäuschend, wie viele Bäume es gab, die nicht für ein Baumhaus geeignet waren. Zu klein, zu morsch, zu wenig Äste, zu viele Äste, zu krumme Äste, ... Alle Bäume, die zu dicht an befahrenen Wegen lagen, lehnte Brakelmann kategorisch ab, denn er wollte nicht, dass sie leicht gefunden würden, während Adsche sich eine gute Aussicht wünschte. Bis zum Mittag hatten sie noch keinen Baum gefunden, und Adsche spürte, wie er müde und hungrig wurde.

"Lass uns was essen gehen", sagte er, als sie von einem weiteren ungeeigneten Baum wieder heruntergeklettert waren.

Brakelmann sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Essen gehen?"

"Ja, ich hab Hunger und es is Mittagszeit."

"Wir können doch nich einfach nach Hause gehen. Dann sieht man uns doch!"

Das stimmte allerdings, das musste Adsche zugeben. "Und nu?" Sein Magen knurrte mit Nachdruck. "Wir können doch nich einfach nix essen."

Brakelmann überlegte angestrengt. Er verzog den Mund, legte die Stirn in Falten, verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber kein Wort.

"Was is nu?", fragte Adsche schließlich ungeduldig.

"Weiß ich doch auch nich! Zu Hause essen geht nich, und wenn wir hier draußen essen wollen, brauchen wir Butterbrote oder so was, und das ha'm wir nich."

"Wir können ja 'n Lagerfeuer machen", sagte Adsche. "Das machen die in den Indianerbüchern auch immer." Er sah Brakelmann erwartungsvoll an, stolz, dass er auch mal eine Idee hatte.

Brakelmann zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. "Und was willste im Feuer machen?"

Gute Frage. Die Indianer und die Cowboys jagten immer irgendwas, das ging natürlich nicht. "Fisch?"

"Wir haben ja noch nich mal 'ne Angel dabei."

"Dann eben Kartoffeln! Lagerfeuerkartoffeln, die sind lecker!"

"Und wo willst du bitte Kartoffeln herkriegen?"

"Sei doch nich immer so negativ!", entfuhr es Adsche. Wirklich, Brakelmann konnte es ruhig zu schätzen wissen, dass ihm auch etwas einfiel.

Brakelmann streckte die Zunge raus, aber Adsche ignorierte ihn. Er stand kurz vor dem Durchbruch, das spürte er, davon wollte er sich nicht ablenken lassen.

"Wir haben doch 'n Acker mit Frühkartoffeln", sagte er schließlich. "Da sind bestimmt noch welche drauf." Der Acker lag zwar direkt hinter dem Tönnsenschen Hof, aber wenn sie von der anderen Seite kamen, durch die Wiesen, würde sie sicher keiner bemerken. "Das wird lecker!"

"Einfach nur so, ohne was dazu?"

"Dann mach 'n besseren Vorschlag!"

Brakelmann kickte ein paar Steinchen zur Seite und Adsche dachte schon, das Thema wäre erledigt, doch dann sagte Brakelmann: "Wie wär's mit Milch dazu. Hast du schon mal 'ne Kuh gemolken?"

Adsche schüttelte den Kopf. Die Kühe waren die Sache seiner Mutter, und abgesehen vom Ausmisten kümmerte sie sich alleine um sie. Es waren ja auch nur drei.

"Ich aber", sagte Brakelmann mit einem Grinsen. "Komm!"

Sie fuhren zu der Weide, auf der die Brakelmannschen Kühe zur Zeit grasten. Brakelmann nahm seine Kakaokanne und schöpfte zunächst Wasser aus der Tränke. Bei dem Anblick bemerkte Adsche plötzlich, wie durstig er war – er hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr getrunken – und sie tranken sich erst einmal satt. Dann nahmen sie das Wasser mit zu den Kühen, die in einem dichten Haufen in einer schattigen Ecke standen.

"Wir nehmen am besten Emma, die tritt nicht", sagte Brakelmann. "Du musst sie festhalten."

Sie machten Emma in der Herde ausfindig und Adsche schlang seine Arme um ihren Hals, damit sie nicht weglaufen konnte. Brakelmann scheuchte zuerst die anderen Kühe beiseite, danach kniete er sich neben Emma nieder, spülte das Euter mit Wasser sauber und wischte es mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes trocken. Der Rest des Wassers goss er aus, dann ging es auch schon los. Da die Kanne recht klein war, nahm Brakelmann sie in eine Hand und molk mit der anderen. Er musste gut zielen, und immer, wenn Emma sich bewegte – und sie bewegte sich viel, um die zahlreichen Fliegen abzuwehren – ging etwas daneben. Brakelmann bekam die Kanne aber doch voll, auch wenn die Kühe normalerweise erst abends wieder gemolken wurden. Triumphierend schwang er die Kanne vor Adsches Gesicht. "Milch und Kartoffeln!"

Adsche ließ Emma los und klopfte ihr auf den Hals. Als nächstes machten sie sich auf zum Kartoffelacker. Sie mussten das Fahrrad stehen lassen und das letzte Stück zu Fuß gehen, wenn sie sich ungesehen über die Wiesen schleichen wollten. Glücklicherweise lag ein alter Schuppen zwischen dem Acker und dem Wohngebäude der Tönnsens, sodass es unwahrscheinlich war, dass jemand in ihre Richtung blickte. Sie hatten sich mit Stöcken bewaffnet, mit denen sie in der Erde stocherten, um die Kartoffelpflanzen auszugraben. Es waren tatsächlich noch genügend Kartoffeln in der Erde, und auch wenn es ohne das richtige Gerät mühselig war, an die Knollen zu kommen, ging es doch voran. Einige der Kartoffeln mussten sie wegwerfen, weil sie zu winzig waren oder schon zu faulen angefangen hatten, aber schließlich hatten sie genug zusammen, um davon satt zu werden. Sie steckten ihre Ausbeute zu den Brotdosen in Brakelmanns Plastiktüte.

"Jetzt fährst du aber mal", sagte Adsche, als sie wieder beim Fahrrad angekommen waren.

"Wieso? Das Rad gehört doch jetzt zwei Tage dir!"

"Deswegen muss ich doch nich die ganze Zeit treten, wenn wir zusammen fahren!"

Missmutig stieg Brakelmann auf das Fahrrad. Adsche nahm genüsslich auf dem Gepäckträger Platz, aber er hatte nicht bedacht, dass er nun sowohl die Tüte als auch die Milchkanne balancieren musste. Beides war schwer, darum ließ er die Arme zu beiden Seiten herunterhängen und fuhr freihändig. Wenn es ihm zu wackelig wurde, weil Brakelmann Schlenker fuhr oder Schlaglöcher mitnahm, setzte er die Füße auf, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Einmal musste aufstehen, weil er sonst heruntergefallen wäre – zum Glück waren seine Beine lang genug, dass das einfach so ging – und Brakelmann merkte erst nach mehreren Metern, dass er nicht mehr da war.

"Dass man auch immer auf dich warten muss!", sagte er.

Sie suchten sich einen abgelegenen Platz auf einer brachliegenden Wiese aus und sammelten Holz in den umliegenden Hecken. Brakelmann hatte zum Glück Streichhölzer dabei, sodass sie bald ein kleines Lagerfeuer im Gange hatten, an dessen Rand sie die Kartoffeln verteilten.

Dann hieß es, abzuwarten. Normalerweise war Adsche gut im Nichtstun, es war sogar seine Spezialität, aber nun machte sich der Hunger wieder bemerkbar und er wurde ungeduldig. Um sich abzulenken, stupste er Brakelmann mit dem Fuß an. Brakelmann stupste zurück. Irgendwann reichte der Einsatz der Füße nicht mehr aus, die Hände kamen hinzu, dann stürzte Brakelmann sich mit dem ganzen Körper auf ihn. Zuerst versuchte Adsche sich zu wehren, indem er Brakelmann kitzelte, doch Brakelmann hielt seine Arme auf Abstand, sodass er nicht durchkam. Adsche schaffte es irgendwann, sie herumzurollen und Brakelmanns Handgelenke auf den Boden zu drücken. Brakelmann versuchte, sich zu befreien, doch Adsche konnte ihn gerade so mit seinem Gewicht festhalten. Nach ein paar erfolglosen Versuchen hielt Brakelmann inne. Er starrte Adsche an, außer Atem, die Wangen gerötet, und Adsches Blick ging einmal mehr zu seinen Lippen. Da war sie wieder, die Neugier, die ihn schon heute Morgen gepackt hatte. Eigentlich war nun die perfekte Gelegenheit... Er beugte sich zu Brakelmann hinunter und küsste ihn.

"He, was soll das denn!", rief Brakelmann und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

"Wir wollten das doch üben", sagte Adsche.

"Haben wir doch!"

"Zum Üben gehört mehr als einmal, hast du selbst gesagt. Sonst war doch alles umsonst." Adsche hatte sich bis eben keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber nun fand er seinen Gedanken logisch, eigentlich unausweichlich.

Brakelmann sah ihn zweifelnd aus dem Augenwinkel an.

"Es war doch deine Idee", fügte Adsche hinzu, denn das klappte eigentlich immer.

"Na gut", sagte Brakelmann schließlich und wandte ihm das Gesicht wieder zu.

Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, küsste Adsche ihn erneut. Es fühlte sich genauso an, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte: warm und schön und auf merkwürdige Weise aufregend. Das komische war, dass die Aufregung nicht weniger wurde, je länger der Kuss anhielt. Im Gegenteil, Adsches Magen begann wieder, zu flattern, und das hatte nichts mit Hunger zu tun. Er wollte mehr, wusste aber nicht genau, wie. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Mund, ohne den Kontakt zu Brakelmann zu verlieren, und leckte mit der Zunge über dessen Lippen. Das hatte er schon tun wollen, als Brakelmann überall Pudding gehabt hatte. Brakelmann schnappte überrascht nach Luft, zögerte kurz, dann berührten sich auf einmal ihre Zungenspitzen. Ein heißer Schock schoss durch Adsches Körper. Brakelmanns Zunge war genauso geschmeidig, wie sie ausgesehen hatte, zugleich glatt und auch ein wenig rau. Adsche fand heraus, dass er mehr Reichweite hatte, wenn er den Kopf neigte, und so erforschte er Brakelmanns Zunge, seinen Mund, seine Lippen. Obwohl das nicht anstrengend war, merkte er, wie er schneller atmete und sein Herz klopfte. Auch Brakelmanns Atem kam stoßweise, mischte sich heiß mit seinem eigenen Atem.

Auf einmal riss Brakelmann seine Arme frei – Adsche hatte vergessen, dass er immer noch Brakelmanns Handgelenke festhielt – und rollte sich unter ihm zur Seite. Adsche verlor das Gleichgewicht und ließ sich ins Gras fallen, verzückt und überrascht und immer noch mit klopfendem Puls. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass Brakelmann knallrot angelaufen war, doch als er genauer hinsehen wollte, hatte Brakelmann ihm den Rücken zugekehrt.

Lange Zeit sagte niemand ein Wort. Sie stachen hin und wieder in die Kartoffeln, auch wenn Adsche nicht genau wusste, wann genau eine Kartoffel gar war, doch er mochte Brakelmann nicht fragen, nicht jetzt, denn er benahm sich immer noch merkwürdig.

Schließlich befand Brakelmann, dass die Kartoffeln fertig waren, und zum ersten Mal seit dem Kuss wich er Adsches Blick nicht mehr aus. Sie pellten die Kartoffeln, wischten sich die rußigen Finger im Gras ab, aßen und tranken Milch dazu. Ihr Mahl war karg, aber das machte nichts, denn es schmeckte nach Freiheit und Abenteuer, und es machte satt. Das beste war aber, dass die Idee von Adsche gewesen war und so wunderbar funktioniert hatte.

Zum Schluss trat Brakelmann das Feuer aus, doch keiner von beiden konnte sich aufraffen, sich wieder auf den Weg zu machen. Adsche fühlte sich voll und müde; er merkte auf einmal, dass er am Morgen viel zu früh aufgestanden war, und seine Arme und Beine waren schlapp vom vielen Klettern. Er legte sich hin, Brakelmann tat es ihm gleich, dann schauten sie eine Zeitlang den Schönwetterwolken zu, die träge am Himmel entlangzogen. "Guck mal, die sieht aus wie der Erlentrillich!", sagte Adsche und zeigte nach oben.

"Ach, hör doch auf mit deinem ollen Kackvogel. Ich find, das sieht eher aus wie'n..." Er führte den Satz nicht zu Ende und Adsche war das auch egal, denn er sah eindeutig einen Erlentrillich.

"Das da hinter is 'n Schaf", sagte Adsche nach einer Weile.

"Eigentlich sehen ja alle Wolken aus wie Schafe", meinte Brakelmann.

Adsche sah ihn an. "Mäh!", machte er.

"Mäh!", blökte Brakelmann zurück, und sie lachten.

Dann waren sie still. Über ihren Köpfen jagten die Schwalben hin und her, laut zwitschernd, irgendwo in der Ferne konnte Adsche ein Flugzeug hören. Er wollte den Kopf heben und danach Ausschau halten, doch er war zu faul, und irgendwann nickte er ein.

Er träumte von Schafen und Brakelmann und Hanne, die ihn küssen wollte und ihn dabei schüttelte. Er wollte sich wehren und konnte nicht, und es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis er begriff, dass es der echte Brakelmann war, der ihn an der Schulter rüttelte.

"Komm, wir müssen doch 'n Baum finden!"

Große Lust hatte Adsche eigentlich nicht mehr – er wäre lieber liegen geblieben und hätte den schönen Tag genossen – aber Brakelmann war hartnäckig und zerrte jetzt an seinem Arm. "Los, steh auf!"

Widerwillig gab Adsche seinem Drängen nach.

"Ich hab mir gedacht, dass wir zum Sandberg fahren!" Brakelmann war voller Tatendrang und hatte sich schon auf das Fahrrad gesetzt, während Adsche noch den Schlaf aus den Augen blinzelte.

Der Sandberg lag etwas abseits des Weges, der zum Meierschen Hof führte. Man konnte ihn schon von weitem sehen, denn sonst gab es keine Berge in der Nähe oder Hügel, nur flaches Land ringsum. Brakelmann hatte mal behauptet, dass der Berg eine Sanddüne sei, aber das hatte Adsche ihm nie so recht geglaubt – es klang zu sehr nach etwas Kahlem, nach Wüste oder Sandstrand. Auf dem Sandberg hingegen gab es alte Kiefern und Eichen mit knorrigen Wurzeln, niedriges, trockenes Gras, vereinzelte Büschel von Heide hier und da, die im Sommer lila blühten. Klar, viel Sand gab es auch, man konnte hervorragend darin graben und bauen. Früher waren sie deswegen oft zum Spielen hergekommen.

In stillem Einverständnis erklommen sie nun den höchsten Punkt des Hügels und liefen entlang des Bergrückens, vorsichtig die sandigen Stellen vermeidend. Bald fanden sie eine Eiche mit ausladenden, dicken Ästen, die zum Klettern einlud. Im Nu waren sie bis in die Baumkrone hinaufgeklettert und hatten bequeme Sitzmöglichkeiten gefunden.

"Die Äste sind gut", sagte Brakelmann. "Guck mal, hier könnte man doch den Boden bauen, und da festmachen, und da und da..." Er zeigte mit dem Arm unter sich.

Adsche folgte ihm mit dem Blick, aber er wusste nicht genau, was an den Ästen so besonderes sein sollte. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht sonderlich, solange nur Brakelmann wusste, was zu tun war. Er sah hinaus, zwischen dem Laub hindurch, wo man die umliegenden Wiesen und Felder sehen konnte. Links von ihnen schimmerte das Dach von Meiers Hof rot in der Sonne, winzig und doch auffällig zwischen all dem Grün. Abgesehen von ein paar Zweigen umstehender Bäume waren sie auf dem höchsten Punkt der näheren Umgebung und man hatte eine gute Aussicht. Adsche gefiel das.

"Bauen wir hier unser Baumhaus?", fragte er.

"Jo", sagte Brakelmann. "Das is gut hier."

Im benachbarten Baum huschte ein Kleiber am Stamm entlang, kopfüber. Der Wind rauschte durch das Laub und strich kühl über Adsches Gesicht, seinen Nacken, und neben ihm ließ Brakelmann seine Beine baumeln, dass der ganze Ast wackelte. Adsche hätte fast das Gleichgewicht verloren, weil er sich nicht richtig festgehalten hatte. Nach dem ersten Schreck breitete sich ein verheißungsvolles Kribbeln in seinem Magen aus, und er sah Brakelmann an. "Das is gut hier."


	4. Der Traum vom Fliegen

Es hatte in der Nacht gewittert und dann bis zum Morgen geschüttet. Nun war der Regen vorbei, aber die Feuchtigkeit hing noch in der Luft, frisch und erdig, überall standen große Pfützen. Solche Tage waren immer die besten, denn die meisten Arbeiten auf dem Feld waren durch die Nässe unmöglich. Adsches Vater fluchte laut beim Frühstück, dann wies er Adsche an, den Hühnerstall sauber zu machen. Adsche war ganz froh darüber, denn das war nicht besonders viel Arbeit und wenn er lange genug dabei trödelte, konnte er sich um andere Aufgaben drücken. Er nahm einen Stapel alter Zeitung, holte Schubkarre, Besen und Schaufel aus dem Stall und machte sich daran, die alte Einstreu aus dem Hühnerstall zu entfernen.

Das nervige war, dass es im Hühnerstall immer so eng war. Man musste sich ständig bücken, stieß trotzdem ständig irgendwo an, und wenn man Pech hatte, hatte man am Ende überall Hühnerdreck kleben. Seit er denken konnte, war es Adsches Aufgabe, sich um den Hühnerstall zu kümmern, weil er besser überall hinkam als die Erwachsenen, aber je größer er wurde, desto weniger stimmte das. Er war inzwischen schon fast so groß wie sein Vater. Dazu kam, dass der Hahn ihn die ganze Zeit über nicht aus den Augen lassen wollte und ihm ständig zwischen den Füßen herumlief, egal, wie oft Adsche versuchte, ihn mit dem Besen zu vertreiben.

Während er sich gerade damit abmühte, das alte Stroh aus den hintersten Ecken herauszubekommen und sich dabei mit einer Hand abstützen wollte, fühlte er auf einmal ein Knacken unter seinem Handballen und dann eine klebrige Feuchtigkeit. Schnell zog er die Hand zurück – von seiner Handfläche tropfte flüssiges Ei.

"Mist", murmelte er. Wahrscheinlich hatte er selbst das Ei am Morgen übersehen. Was legten die ollen Viecher die Eier auch einfach auf den Boden. Wohl oder übel zwängte er sich aus dem Stall und ging sich die Hände waschen. Ei klebte immer so, das bekam man anders schlecht wieder ab.

Als Adsche schließlich die dreckige Einstreu einigermaßen aus dem Stall herausbekommen hatte, griff er nach den Zeitungen, um die Kotbretter damit abzudecken. Das meiste waren alte Tageszeitungen – langweilig – aber ein Heft von seinem Vater sprang ihm ins Auge, auf dessen Titelseite ein Motorrad abgebildet war. Es bewegte sich gerade mitten durch die Luft, und der Fahrer schien beinahe darüber zu schweben. Neugierig warf Adsche einen Blick hinein. Es gab einen langen Artikel über eine Sportart namens Motocross. So etwas hatte Adsche noch nie zuvor gesehen. Schon allein der Name klang aufregend und exotisch: _Motocross_. Adsche formte das Wort lautlos mit den Lippen. Dann erst die vielen Bilder dazu: Motorradfahrer, die mit ihren Maschinen durch unwegsames Gelände fuhren, dabei über Hügel sprangen, hoch hinaus in die Luft, die scharfe Kurven und tiefe Schlammlöcher meisterten. Einige Männer machten sogar Kunststücke während der Fahrt. Adsche konnte seinen Blick gar nicht wieder losreißen. Wie toll musste es sein, auf so einem schnellen, wendigen Gefährt unterwegs zu sein und dabei jedes Hindernis überwinden zu können. Wie schön musste es sein, fliegen zu können! Er stellte sich vor, wie er mit so einem Motorrad über die Feldwege fuhr, über die Wiesen und Äcker, wie er jeden Trecker und jedes Auto überholte, wie er über Gräben und Weidezäune sprang. Ja, so etwas könnte ihm wohl gefallen. Er würde–

"Adsche? Wo bist du?!"

Das war die Stimme von Brakelmann. Adsche trat hinter dem Hühnerstall hervor und winkte ihm zu, woraufhin Brakelmann das Fahrrad fallenließ und zu ihm herüberkam.

"Guck mal", sagte Adsche und hielt ihm das Heft hin. "Motorräder!"

Er zeigte Brakelmann die Fotos, und der nickte anerkennend. Zusammen lasen die sie Texte, spekulierten, wie so ein Wettrennen wohl ablief und wie des Leben eines Rennfahrers aussehen mochte.

"Da kann man bestimmt ordentlich Geld verdienen", sagte Brakelmann. "Wenn man gewinnt." Er zeigte auf ein Bild von einem Pokal.

"Wenn man erstmal ein Motorrad hat", sagte Adsche und betrachtete sehnsüchtig die Fotos. "Ich hätt ja gern eins."

"Mmh."

Eine Weile sahen sie schweigend auf das Heft. Dann sagte Brakelmann plötzlich unvermittelt: "Morgen is Sperrmüll."

"Ja und?" Adsche überlegte fieberhaft, was das mit Motorrädern zu tun hatte. Er traute Brakelmann ja vieles zu, aber Schrott war ja nunmal einfach nur Schrott. Auch wenn man immer das ein oder andere Interessante finden konnte, Motorräder gehörten nicht dazu.

"Dann können wir nach Baumaterial für unser Baumhaus suchen. Die meisten haben ihren Sperrmüll schon draußen stehen."

"Ach so." Daran hatte Adsche gar nicht mehr gedacht.

"Bist du fertig?", fragte Brakelmann. Er deutete auf den Hühnerstall.

Adsche schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich daran, den Stall einzustreuen. Derweil blätterte Brakelmann noch weiter in dem Heft. Irgendwann hörte Adsche, wie Brakelmann ein ersticktes Geräusch machte. Als er zu ihm hinüberblickte, hatte Brakelmann des Heft zugeklappt und war ganz rot im Gesicht.

"Was is?", fragte Adsche.

Brakelmann schwieg. Wenn er so verlegen war, dann übertrug sich das immer sofort auf Adsche. Er fühlte dann immer so ein nervöses Flattern im Magen. Er setzte sich zu Brakelmann und sagte "Zeig mal", doch eigentlich interessierte er sich in dem Moment nicht besonders dafür, was Brakelmann gesehen hatte. Er fand Brakelmann selbst im Moment viel spannender, seine geröteten Wangen und Lippen. So hatte er letztens auch ausgesehen, nachdem sie...

Langsam schlug Brakelmann das Heft wieder auf, und jetzt war Adsche doch neugierig. Brakelmann blätterte und blätterte, bis er bei einer Seite Halt machte, auf der eine Frau abgebildet war. Sie trug nichts weiter als einen Schlüpfer und hochhackige Schuhe. Das Foto war in Farbe.

"Die is ganz nackig!", sagte Brakelmann mit einer Mischung aus Empörung und Aufregung. Er sah Adsche an.

Einen Augenblick saßen sie so da, das Heft zwischen sich angestrengt ignorierend, dann konnten sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und riskierten einen zweiten Blick. Die Frau war hübsch, mit langen braunen Haaren, langen Beinen und vollen Brüsten. Adsche hatte schon einmal ein Bild von einer nackten Frau gesehen, bei Onkel Krischan, aber damals hatte er das bloß langweilig gefunden. Nun war das anders, nun übten die runden Brüste und die großen Brustwarzen eine ungemeine Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus.

"Stimmt das, dass Mädchen das mögen, wenn man sie da anfasst?", fragte er Brakelmann. Er konnte sich zumindest vorstellen, dass er selbst das gerne mal machen würde.

Er spürte, wie Brakelmann neben ihm mit den Schultern zuckte. Eine Antwort schien er nicht zu haben. Vielleicht sollte man das auch mal ausprobieren, dachte Adsche. Wenn das mit dem Küssen ging... Er warf einen verstohlenen Blick zur Seite. Brakelmann starrte immer noch auf das Heft, und Adsches Aufmerksamkeit wanderte nach unten zu seinen Hemdknöpfen. Er hätte jetzt gerne was gesagt, doch er traute sich nicht. _Das_ wäre nun wirklich anders als mit einem Mädchen, Brakelmann hatte ja nunmal keinen Busen, wäre das dann noch in Ordnung?

Irgendwann räusperte sich Brakelmann. Es klang ungewöhnlich laut. "Was is jetzt, können wir langsam mal los?"

Adsche stand auf und machte den Hühnerstall fertig. Das Heft behielten sie natürlich – Brakelmann nahm es mit zum Fahrrad und legte es in den Anhänger. Als Adsche die Mistkarre geleert hatte und Besen und Schaufel zurück in den Stall gebracht hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Bei den Bauern gab es selten Sperrmüll zu holen, dass wussten sie aus Erfahrung. Wenn man etwas finden wollte, musste man zu den Wohnhäusern im Dorf gehen, dort fand man oft alte Möbel, Reifen, Holzbretter und hin und wieder auch mal Fahrradteile.

Sie hatten Glück: Ziemlich bald sahen sie einen stabilen Schrank am Wegrand stehen. Er war zerkratzt und der Lack blätterte überall ab, aber ansonsten war das Holz in Ordnung.

"Die Bretter können wir gut gebrauchen", meinte Brakelmann.

"Aber wie sollen wir so einen großen Schrank mitkriegen?"

Brakelmann bekam seinen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck, dann sagte er: "Wir müssen ihn auseinanderbauen. Ich hol Werkzeug."

Adsche wollte sich wieder auf den Gepäckträger schwingen, aber Brakelmann stieß ihn zur Seite. "Du musst hierbleiben. Nich, dass jemand anders kommt und uns den Schrank wegnimmt."

Adsche sah sich um. Er konnte niemanden sehen, aber er wusste, dass sie bestimmt nicht die einzigen sein würden, die den Sperrmüll durchsuchten. Die anderen Kinder machten das auch gerne. "Ja, gut", sagte er mit wenig Begeisterung.

Brakelmann brauchte natürlich viel zu lange, bis er wieder zurück war. Dummerweise hatte Adsche vergessen, sein Heft aus dem Anhänger zu nehmen, deswegen hatte nichts zu tun. Er setzte sich auf eine nahegelegene Mauer und sah den Autos zu, die vorbeifuhren. Es waren nicht viele, und eigentlich interessierte Adsche sich nicht besonders für Autos. Wenn es doch nur Motorräder wären...

Irgendwann endlich kam Brakelmann mit Schraubenziehern und einem Hammer zurück. Sie machten sich sofort ans Werk, doch als sie den Schrank schließlich zerlegt hatten, mussten sie feststellen, dass die Bretter immer noch sehr groß waren – viel zu lang, als dass sie in den Anhänger gepasst hätten. Egal, wie sie sie positionierten und wie sehr sie auch daran zogen, immer wieder kippten sie einfach heraus und fielen auf den Boden, und das, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal losgefahren waren.

"Ich glaub, das geht nich, Brakelmann", sagte Adsche resigniert.

"Wir müssen das anders machen." Brakelmann zog ein Seil aus der Jackentasche, legte die Bretter übereinander und band sie an einem Ende zusammen. "Wenn wir die hinten in den Hänger tun, kann ich vorne festhalten. Du fährst."

Adsche half Brakelmann, die Bretter in den Anhänger zu hieven, dann setzte der sich auf den Gepäckträger und klemmte sich die zusammengeschnürten, überstehenden Enden unter den Arm. Adsche fuhr los, und tatsächlich, sie kamen voran.

"Wo fahren wir eigentlich hin?", fragte Adsche, nachdem er ein paar hundert Meter einfach drauflosgefahren war.

"Zu unserm Baum, du Dödel."

Adsche strampelte schneller. Brakelmann hatte einen Arm um seine Taille geschlungen, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, und auch wenn er sich so stark festklammerte, dass Adsche manchmal der Bauch zwickte, war doch irgendetwas daran, was ihm gefiel, etwas neues, ungewohntes. Normalerweise brauchte Brakelmann sich ja kaum festzuhalten, wenn er auf dem Gepäckträger mitfuhr.

"Aua, pass doch auf!", rief Brakelmann auf einmal.

"Wieso?"

"Fahr nich so eng um die Kurven! Das geht nich."

Adsche warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah, wie Brakelmann mit der Fracht kämpfte. Er bemühte sich, fortan möglichst geradeaus zu fahren, auch wenn das schwierig war mit Brakelmanns Gewicht hintendrauf. "Dann halt still", sagte er.

Als sie sich dem Sandhügel näherten, wurde der Weg beschwerlicher. Es ging bergauf, gleichzeitig wurde der Untergrund sandiger. Das Fahrrad kam immer mehr ins Schlingern. Brakelmann schmiegte sich dichter an ihn und legte seinen Kopf an seinen Rücken. Adsche war zu beschäftigt damit, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, um darüber nachdenken zu können, und dann waren sie auch schon da, zumindest so weit, wie sie mit dem Rad fahren konnten. Den Rest würden sie zu Fuß gehen müssen.

"Mir fällt der Arm ab", sagte Brakelmann und ließ die rechte Schulter kreisen. "Nächstes Mal kannst du aber hinten sitzen!"

Da hatte Adsche nichts gegen einzuwenden. Fahren war auch ganz schön anstrengend gewesen mit dem ganzen Gewicht.

Sie standen eine Weile da und verschnauften. Adsche sah gedankenverloren in das kleine Wäldchen, in dem irgendwo ihr Baum stand, hörte, wie mit jedem Windstoß Regentropfen von den Zweigen geschüttelt wurden. Die sandigen Hügel erinnerten ihn an die Motocross-Bilder.

"Hier kann man bestimmt auch gut Motorrad fahren", sagte er. "Stell dir das mal vor."

Brakelmann folgte seinem Blick. "Wir können es ja mal ausprobieren."

"Wie das denn? Wir haben doch kein Motorrad."

"Aber wir haben das!" Brakelmann zeigte mit dem Daumen auf das Fahrrad. "Wenn wir den Berg runterfahren, wird man bestimmt bannig schnell." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, band er den Anhänger los und schob das Fahrrad den Hügel hinauf. Adsche lief hinterher.

Oben angekommen drehte Brakelmann das Fahrrad um und stieg auf. Doch er fuhr nicht los, sondern starrte den Abhang hinunter, weniger entschlossen nun.

"Meinst du, das geht, Brakelmann?" Von oben sah alles sehr steil aus.

Brakelmann kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. "Klar", sagte er, doch es klang wenig überzeugend. Dann schien er sich einen Ruck zu geben. "Na los, gib mir ein Startsignal!"

Adsche baute sich neben ihm auf mit einem Zweig, der eine Fahne darstellen sollte, dann rief er: "Auf die Plätze! Fertig! Los!"

Entschlossen trat Brakelmann in die Pedale, und sobald das Fahrrad den ebenen Grund verlassen hatte, nahm er Fahrt auf. Adsche sah ihm gebannt hinterher. Das Hinterrad brach mehrmals weg, doch Brakelmann hielt sich, und dann war er hinter einer Gruppe Bäume verschwunden. Man konnte ihn nur noch hören, das Klappern der Kette und der Schutzbleche, das Knacken von Zweigen unter den Rädern. Dann wurde auch das immer leiser, bis Adsche nur noch warten konnte.

Die Minuten strichen dahin und Adsche wurde immer ungeduldiger. Wie lange konnte es dauern, einmal den Berg hinunterzufahren? Dann endlich sah er Brakelmann hinter einem Grashügel auftauchen, mühselig das Fahrrad schiebend. Er war über und über mit Sand bedeckt.

"Was hast du denn gemacht?", fragte Adsche.

"Ich bin in ein Sandloch gefahren." Er hielt Adsche das Fahrrad hin. "Na los, du bist dran."

"Ich weiß nich", sagte Adsche.

"Is überhaupt nicht schlimm. Du musst nur auf dem Gras bleiben."

Das klang so einfach, aber Adsche war sich sicher, dass es in Wirklichkeit viel schwieriger war. Wenn man auf dem Fahrrad saß, wirkte der Abhang noch steiler als vorher, und Adsche fühlte seinen Magen nervös flattern. Doch dann dachte er an die Motocrossfahrer aus dem Heft und wie toll das ausgesehen hatte, schon gab Brakelmann ihm das Startzeichen, er nahm seinen Mut zusammen und fuhr los.

Es war schwierig, zwischen all den Ästen, Baumwurzeln und sandigen Stellen einen Weg zu finden. Je mehr Fahrt er aufnahm, desto mehr wurde er durchgeschüttelt, und irgendwann fuhr Adsche im Stehen, weil er durch das Gerüttel nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Plötzlich kam ein Ast von links, Adsche duckte sich und wich aus, doch dadurch driftete er nach rechts in ein paar junge Bäume und verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Er stieß sich mit dem Fuß ab, dass der Sand nur so aufflog, fühlte, wie ihm einer der Zweige den Hut vom Kopf zog und nasses Laub ihn an der Wange streifte, doch dann ging es auch schon weiter. Vor ihm führte Brakelmanns Spur durch in ein großes Sandloch, und gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er den Lenker herumreißen und eine andere Richtung einschlagen.

Kurze Zeit später wurde der Abhang flacher, sodass Adsche sich traute, die Bremsen loszulassen. Der Wind pfiff in seinen Ohren, wehte durch seine bloßen Haare, und immer wieder schossen Kiefernzapfen mit lautem Knall unter den Reifen weg nach links und rechts. Am Ende des Wäldchens, kurz vor dem Feldweg, war eine kleine Senke, in der eine große Pfütze stand. Adsche setzte sich wieder in den Sattel, hob die Beine und fuhr mitten hindurch. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen hatte er den meisten Schwung verloren, darum stieg er ab. Jetzt erst merkte er, wie ihm die Hände weh taten, weil er sich so sehr am Lenker festgekrallt hatte, aber das war schnell wieder vergessen. Die Fahrt war aufregend gewesen, ihm klopfe immer noch das Herz, und er wollte das gleich noch mal machen. Mit weniger Bremsen.

Schnell drehte er das Fahrrad um und schob wieder nach oben. Unterwegs sammelte er seinen Hut wieder ein, oben wartete Brakelmann schon ungeduldig auf ihn.

"Gewaldig!", rief Adsche ihm entgegen.

Sie fuhren ein paar mal abwechselnd den Hügel hinab, und mit jedem Mal wurde Adsche mutiger. Irgendwann, als Brakelmann an der Reihe war, stieg er nicht auf das Fahrrad, sondern blickte den Hügel hinab. Seine Lippen bewegten sich leise. Adsche hatte das schon so oft beobachtet, wusste, dass Brakelmann gleich etwas neues ausprobieren wollen würde. Im Moment interessierten ihn Brakelmanns Ideen zum Fahrradfahren aber gar nicht, denn sein Mund war furchtbar interessant, wenn er nachdachte, war sicherlich ganz warm und weich und...

Adsche schob seine Hände in die Taschen, weil er auf einmal nicht wusste, was er damit tun sollte.

"Wir müssten eine Sprungschanze bauen", sagte Brakelmann schließlich.

Adsche wartete ab, bis Brakelmann weitersprach, faltete den inneren Stoff seiner Hosentaschen zwischen den Fingern.

"Wir haben doch die Bretter. Wenn man da vielleicht..." Er ließ das Fahrrad fallen und rannte den Berg hinunter. Adsche folgte ihm, merkwürdig enttäuscht.

"Hilf mir mal!" sagte Brakelmann und griff nach einem der Bretter, die sie vorhin mitgebracht hatten. Sie schleppten es in den Wald, dann suchten nach einer Stütze. Adsche hatte Glück und fand ein paar alte Backsteine, die jemand am Wegesrand hatte liegen lassen.

Ob man mit der Konstruktion durch die Luft fliegen konnte, so wie die Motorradfahrer in dem Heft? Adsche wollte es sofort ausprobieren, und Brakelmann ließ ihn. Ermutigt von seinen vorherigen Fahrten fuhr Adsche ohne zu zögern auf die Sprungschanze zu, mit vollem Schwung von der Fahrt bergab. Als das Vorderrad das Holzbrett berührte, gab es einen lauten Knall, die Sprungschanze brach in sich zusammen und das Fahrrad schlingerte. Doch das war Adsche inzwischen gewohnt, und ohne zu fallen kam er ein paar Meter später zum Halten. Na toll, _so_ hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt.

"Ich glaub, wir müssen das stabiler machen, Brakelmann."

Brakelmann nickte. Sie holten noch mehr Backsteine und bildeten daraus eine treppenförmige Basis, auf die sie das Brett legten.

"Noch mal!", sagte Brakelmann.

Adsche stieg wieder aufs Fahrrad, nur ein paar Meter oberhalb der Rampe dieses Mal. Die Rampe hielt stand, Adsche fühlte den Anstieg, hörte das hohle Geräusch des Holzes unter ihm. Er erreichte den Absatz, sein Magen kribbelte voller Vorfreude – und dann war das Vorderrad auf einmal weg, irgendetwas schubste von hinten, und im nächsten Moment lag er mit dem Gesicht im Sand.

Brakelmann lachte.

"Was is denn passiert?", fragte Adsche. Er rappelte sich auf und spuckte Sand aus.

"Du bist über Kopf gegangen. Lass mich mal!"

Brakelmann schob das Fahrrad den Hügel hinauf, verschwand hinter einem ausladenden Geflecht aus Baumwurzeln und kam kurze Zeit später in vollem Tempo angesaust. Schon war er auf der Rampe, dann war das Vorderrad über die Kante hinaus, doch anstatt abzuheben, fiel das Vorderrad regelrecht die Kante hinunter und blieb im Sand davor stecken. Das Hinterrad ging in die Luft, das Fahrrad überschlug sich, und Brakelmann landete, wie zuvor Adsche, im Dreck.

Nun war es Adsche, der die Sache komisch fand. Er lachte, umso mehr, als Brakelmann vor Wut anfing, ihn mit Sand zu bewerfen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu lustig.

Schließlich stand Brakelmann auf, schnappte sich das Fahrrad und versuchte es noch einmal. Es passierte wieder genau das gleiche. Auch Adsche probierte mehrmals, doch es wollte einfach nicht klappen. Jedes mal fielen sie hin, und auch wenn sie sich auf dem weichen Boden nicht weh taten, war es doch frustrierend. Irgendwie musste das doch gehen!

Nach ein paar weiteren gescheiterten Versuchen holten sie sich das Heft und sahen sich noch einmal die Bilder an. Leider standen keine Erklärungen dabei, wie genau man so etwas machte, aber vielleicht konnte man ja doch irgendetwas nützliches entdecken, wenn man nur genau genug hinsah.

"Bei denen sind die Vorderreifen alle viel höher", sagte Brakelmann nach einer Weile.

"Hä?"

"Die Vorderreifen sind höher als die Hinterreifen. Wenn sie in der Luft sind." Brakelmann tippte auf ein Foto, dann auf noch eins. "Bei uns geht das Vorderrad nach unten und das Hinterrad hoch."

"Ja und? Was willste dagegen tun?"

Brakelmann blätterte um und deutete auf ein anderes Foto. Es zeigte ein Motorrad, welches auf dem Hinterrad fuhr. "Das müsste man können. 'N Hochstarter."

Damit war klar, was sie als erstes üben müssten, auf flachem Untergrund, verstand sich. Hochstarter sahen bei anderen immer so einfach aus – Adsche hatte schon öfter gesehen, wie die anderen Jungs so etwas machten – aber weder er noch Brakelmann schafften es auf Anhieb, dass sich das Vorderrad auch nur einen Millimeter vom Boden löste. Sie probierten es immer und immer wieder, und dann, endlich!, merkte Adsche, wie auf einmal der Lenker schlackerte. Der Moment dauerte nur kurz, und beinahe wäre er hingefallen, aber er wusste, er hatte es geschafft. Als er erstmal begriffen hatte, worauf es ankam, ging es nach und nach besser, bis auch Brakelmann endlich zugeben musste, dass das ein richtiger Hochstarter war.

"Wie machst du das, Adsche?"

Adsche versuchte, es ihm zu erklären, stolz, das er es war, der mal etwas zuerst begriffen hatte. Er griff nach Brakelmanns Schultern, um ihm zu zeigen, wie er sein Gewicht erst nach vorne und dann nach hinten verlagern musste, und vor lauter Übermut hätte er Brakelmann am liebsten umarmt. Im letzten Moment fiel ihm ein, das das etwas war, das sonst nur ihre Mütter taten, deswegen ließ er es bleiben. Er konnte sich dennoch nicht überwinden, Brakelmann sofort wieder loszulassen, und so ließ er eine Hand auf Brakelmanns Schulter liegen. Brakelmann hielt still, öffnete den Mund wie um etwas zu sagen, den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. Doch dann fuhr er einfach los, um einen erneuten Versuch zu starten, und Adsche ließ den Arm sinken. Zurück blieb ein Hauch von Sehnsucht, der nichts mit Fahrrädern und Motorrädern zu tun hatte.

Irgendwann schaffte auch Brakelmann, das Vorderrad in die Luft zu bekommen, wenn auch nicht so gut wie Adsche. "Lass uns zurück zur Sprungschanze gehen!", sagte Adsche, als er fand, dass Brakelmann genug geübt hatte. Er brannte darauf, seinen neuen Trick an der Sprungschanze auszuprobieren.

Die ersten Male fiel Adsche immer noch hin, aber das Vorderrad blieb immerhin schon für kurze Zeit in der Luft, und irgendwann landete Adsche mit beiden Rädern gleichzeitig, behielt dabei sogar sein Gleichgewicht. Das Gefühl war wunderbar, fast so, wie wenn man auf einer Schaukel am höchsten Punkt war, nur dass man dabei auch noch schnell war. So ähnlich musste Fliegen sein. Adsches Magen flatterte mit jedem Sprung, und er wollte einfach nur noch mehr, noch schneller, noch weiter.

Brakelmann hatte irgendwann keine Lust mehr und überließ ihm das Fahrrad, widerwillig brummelnd, dass ihm langweilig wurde, doch der Blick, den er Adsche zuwarf, wirkte alles andere als gelangweilt. Seine Augen waren groß, beinahe schwarz, und es lag ein Hauch von Bewunderung darin. Nicht Bewunderung, befand Adsche, als er wieder mit dem Fahrrad den Hügel hinaufkletterte, etwas anderes, das Adsche nicht zuordnen konnte, aber das er noch einmal sehen wollte. Die Vorstellung spornte ihn nur um so mehr an. Er trat besonders stark in die Pedale und bremste den ganzen Weg nach unten fast gar nicht. Er kam einem Baumstamm gefährlich nahe und rutschte ein paar Meter weiter auf einer Baumwurzel aus, aber er hielt sich, dann kam schon die Sprungschanze auf ihn zu, er flog darüber, so weit wie noch nie zuvor, und voller Begeisterung gab er danach noch einmal richtig Gas und fuhr mit Schwung in die große Pfütze am Wegesrand.

Erst im letzten Moment sah er, dass jemand auf dem Weg entlanggelaufen kam. Er machte eine Vollbremsung, sodass hinter ihm eine Fontäne aus Wasser und Dreck aufstieg. Nur wenige Zentimeter vor Schönbiehl kam er zum Stehen. Ausgerechnet Schönbiehl.

"Pass doch auf!", schimpfte der sofort. Er sah an seiner Hose hinab, zupfte vorsichtig mit den Fingern an dem hellen Stoff. Ein paar große Schlammflecken klebten daran, nur zu deutlich sichtbar.

Brakelmann kam durch die Pfütze gewatet und stellte sich zu Adsche. "Das kann man doch wieder waschen", sagte er mit wegwerfender Handbewegung.

"So einfach ist das nicht! Der Stoff ist empfindlich, der muss in die Reinigung. Habt ihr eine Ahnung, was das kostet?"

Adsche ließ das Fahrrad fallen und beugte sich vor, um den Dreck von Schönbiehls Hose abzuklopfen – so schlimm war das ja nun nicht – doch Schönbiehl machte einen entsetzten Satz zurück. "Bleib mir bloß fern, du machst alles nur noch schlimmer, Adsche! Guck dich doch mal an!"

Zugegeben, sie waren wirklich sehr dreckig. Er sah Brakelmann an, der überall Sand hatte, sogar in seinem Gesicht, in den Haaren, an seiner Mütze. Er selbst sah wahrscheinlich genauso aus, und mit einem Mal kitzelte es ihn in der Nase, sodass er niesen musste. Schönbiehl trat noch einen Schritt zurück.

"Von dem Dreck einmal abgesehen ist es auch gefährlich, was ihr hier macht. Du hättest mich fast umgefahren. Wie leicht hätte etwas passieren können?!"

Adsche versuchte, schuldbewusst auszusehen, auch wenn er fand, dass er ja noch rechtzeitig gebremst hatte. Warum musste Schönbiehl auch immer da spazieren gehen, wo sonst kein Mensch langkam, und noch dazu in so feinen Klamotten?

Schönbiehl seufzte. "Was soll ich bloß mit euch beiden machen?"

"Nichts?", schlug Brakelmann vor.

Adsche stieß ihn in die Seite. Er konnte sich noch zu gut an des letzte Mal erinnern, als Schönbiehl ihnen eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt hatte und daran, wie Brakelmann mit seinen Widerworten alles bloß noch schlimmer gemacht hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte Schönbiehl sich ab. Er rief seinen Hund zu sich, der daraufhin aus einem der nahegelegenen Büsche geschossen kam und auch nicht viel besser aussah als Adsche und Brakelmann. _Daran_ schien er sich allerdings nicht zu stören. Ein paar Schritte weiter wandte er sich noch einmal um und rief ihnen zu: "Ihr hört noch von mir, darauf könnt ihr euch verlassen!"

"Na toll", sagte Adsche.

"Vaddi sagt, dass nur jemanden haben will, der ihm umsonst den Garten macht."

"Ja und? Was willste dagegen machen?"

Brakelmann zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich? Nichts. _Du_ hast ihn umgefahren."

"Hab ich gar nich. Außerdem hast du mitgemacht, das hätte dir auch passieren können."

"Nee. So doof wie du kann ich mich noch nich mal anstellen, wenn ich mir Mühe geb."

"'N toller Freund bist du, Brakelmann!"

Auf einmal hatte Adsche keine Lust mehr, weiter Fahrrad zu fahren, und er hatte schon gar keine Lust, noch länger in Brakelmanns Nähe zu sein. Wortlos drehte er sich um und ging. Dass Brakelmann aber auch immer so sein musste. Manchmal wusste er wirklich nicht, warum er sich überhaupt mit ihm abgab.

Verärgert kickte er einen Stein zur Seite. Eigentlich konnte er ja auch mal ohne Brakelmann etwas unternehmen. Sollte Brakelmann doch sehen, was er davon hatte. Am besten überhaupt erst gar nicht mehr an ihn denken. Es war ja nicht so, dass er auf Brakelmann angewiesen war. Aber wenn Brakelmann sein Baumhaus bauen wollte, dann brauchte er Adsche, so sah das nämlich aus, hatte er da mal drüber nachgedacht?

Adsche hingegen würde einfach etwas ganz anderes machen, etwas, auf das Brakelmann nie kommen würde. Zum Beispiel ... zum Beispiel ... tja. Als Adsche schon fast am Dorfteich angekommen war, fiel ihm ein, dass er ja mal wieder nach dem Erlentrillich suchen könnte. Da hatte Brakelmann sowieso keinen Sinn für. So wanderte er den Nachmittag durch die Wiesen und Felder, bis er irgendwann einen Fleck fand, wo die regennasse Erde schon getrocknet war und er sich hinlegen konnte.

Was Heiko Pöttersen wohl in den Ferien machte? Oder die Mädchen aus der Schule? Oder Gerlinde? Ob Brakelmann das Ernst gemeint hatte, als er gesagt hatte, er wolle mit ihr ... was überhaupt? Sie küssen? Adsche wurde ganz warm, als er an ihren Kuss gestern dachte. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern über den Mund und versuchte, sich genau daran zu erinnern. Eigentlich war alles viel zu schnell vorbei gewesen. Er hätte nichts dagegen, wenn Brakelmann noch einmal... Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja nicht mehr an Brakelmann denken wollte.

So richtig konnte er sich aber immer noch nicht vorstellen, ein Mädchen zu küssen. Solange man nur theoretisch darüber nachdachte, war es ja ganz schön. Er machte das manchmal, vor dem Einschlafen. Das Üben mit Brakelmann war auch gut, keine Frage. Aber das wirklich zu tun, in echt und mit Mädchen, das war doch nochmal etwas ganz anderes.

So verbrachte Adsche die Zeit damit, seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen und den Vögeln zuzuhören. Dem Erlentrillich begegnete er nicht. Gegen Abend machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause, widerwillig, denn irgendwie fühlte sich das Ende des Tages nicht richtig an.

Als er nur noch wenige hundert Meter vom Hof seiner Eltern entfernt war, hörte er auf einmal eine Fahrradklingel in der Ferne. Er hielt an und drehte sich um. Brakelmann kam den Weg entlanggefahren, in wilden Schlenkern und im Stehen tretend, sodass der Anhänger laut hinter ihm herrumpelte. Neben Adsche kam er zum Stehen.

"Hier, das hast du vergessen." Brakelmann hielt ihm des Heft mit den Motocrossbildern entgegen wie ein Friedensangebot.

Adsche nahm es wortlos entgegen und steckte es in seine Jackentasche.

Brakelmann sah ihn abwartend an, doch Adsche beschäftigte sich lieber mit dem Heft, das sperrig aus seiner Tasche stak.

"Es gibt ja noch mehr Sperrmüll, wir waren gar nich fertig. Kommst du mit?" Pause. "Ich fahr auch."

Eigentlich setze Adsche sich nur auf den Gepäckträger, weil er keine Lust hatte, schon nach Hause zu gehen. Doch als Brakelmann losfuhr und Adsche die Wange auf seinen Rücken legte, da war auf einmal wieder alles in Ordnung mit der Welt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiriert wurden die Fahrradstunts von [von Adsches kleinem Mofastunt in _Einladung_](http://erlentrillich.tumblr.com/post/131087257865/rebecca2525-adsche-in-action-d). :D


	5. Blöde Kuh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weil ich zu blöd bin, meine eigenen Notizen zu lesen und mir das Ergebnis dann aber doch gefallen hat, wird es ein Kapitel weniger geben als ursprünglich geplant. Naja, weniger zu schreiben kommt mir ja auch entgegen. ;)

Normalerweise war der Tagesablauf auf dem Tönnsenschen Hof immer gleich: Adsches Eltern standen früh auf, Adsche hoffte, sie würden vergessen dass er existierte, damit er nicht arbeiten musste, Adsche ging zur Schule oder traf sich mit Brakelmann oder beides, seine Eltern taten, was Eltern so taten, und abends ging seine Muddi früh ins Bett, während Vaddi sich mit Bier und Köm vor den Fernseher setzte. Heute war alles anders. Die Eltern standen noch früher auf als gewöhnlich – Adsches Vaddi nur äußerst missmutig – denn sie wollten zur Beerdigung von Tante Gerda.

Tante Gerda war eigentlich gar nicht Adsches Tante, sondern über mehrere Ecken mit seiner Muddi verwandt. Er hatte sich das nie so genau merken können, und da er Tante Gerda zum letzten mal gesehen hatte, als er noch ein Kind war und sich nicht einmal an ein Gesicht erinnern konnte, interessierte es ihn auch nicht sonderlich. Jedenfalls würden die Eltern den ganzen Tag nicht da sein, während Adsche zurückblieb. Adsches Vaddi hatte vorgeschlagen, dass Adsche sich alleine um den Hof kümmern könne, er wäre ja schließlich alt genug. Doch dann hatte sich bei Greetje, einer der Kühe, die bevorstehende Geburt angekündigt und seine Muddi hatte darauf bestanden, jemand anderen um Hilfe zu bitten. So kam es, dass Onkel Krischan nun neben Adsche stand und Muddi und Vaddi hinterherwinkte, als sie auf dem Trecker die Hofeinfahrt hinunterfuhren.

"Endlich mal allein zu Hause, wat?", sagte Onkel Krischan und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Adsche schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. "Na ja...", sagte er unbestimmt. Mal einen Tag ohne Eltern zu sein war ja eigentlich ganz schön, aber sich dann um alles kümmern zu müssen, das war nicht so toll – und nicht nur, weil es Arbeit war. Egal, was sein Vaddi gesagt hatte, Adsche fühlte sich nicht, als ob er das könnte, und er war froh, dass Onkel Krischan da war.

Onkel Krischan grinste. "Tu einfach, als wär ich nich da. Heute bist du der Herr auf'm Hof."

"Ich will ja gar nich."

"Nich? Also als ich in deinem Alter war, hab ich mir nichts sehnlicheres gewünscht, als einen eigenen Hof zu haben. Ich hab mit das immer so schön vorgestellt, als ich bei deinem Großvaddi geholfen hab..." Onkel Krischan seufzte. "Ja, ja."

"Das is alles so Erwachsenenkram."

Onkel Krischan lachte. "Man wird schneller erwachsen, als man denkt. Wirste schon sehen!"

Das sagten die Erwachsenen immer. Adsche konnte sich das nie so richtig vorstellen.

"Ich würd sagen, wir melken zuerst die Kühe", schlug Onkel Krischan vor. "Was meinst du?"

Adsche nickte und holte eine leere Milchkanne und einen Eimer aus der Küche. Als er damit in den Stall kam, hatte Onkel Krischan sich mit einem Schemel zwischen die Kühe gezwängt und war gerade dabei, ihre Euter zu waschen, genau, wie Brakelmann das vor ein paar Tagen getan hatte. Die Kühe kauten an einem frischen Haufen Silage und kümmerten sich nicht darum, was um sie herum geschah. Schließlich fing Onkel Krischan mit dem Melken an, reichte den Eimer zwischendurch an Adsche weiter, damit er die Milch in die Kanne umfüllen konnte. Als er damit fertig war, besah er sich die tragende Greetje genauer.

"In ein paar Stunden isses so weit. Die bleibt heute im Stall. Die anderen beiden können raus auf die Weide."

Sie fanden zwei Stricke, jeder von ihnen nahm eine Kuh, dann ging es hinaus – Adsche mit Trude voran, denn er wusste, auf welcher Weide die Kühe gebracht werden mussten, und Onkel Krischan mit Alma hinterher. Noch bis zum Feldweg konnten sie hören, wie Greetje ihnen sehnsüchtig hinterhermuhte, und Trude blieb alle paar Schritte stehen, um sich umzusehen und zurückzurufen, riss dabei jedes Mal beinahe den Strick aus Adsches Hand. Erst als sie außer Hörweite waren, vergaß Trude ihre Freundin endlich. Adsche wollte gerade aufatmen, doch Trude ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen und zerrte Adsche stattdessen zum nächsten Grasbüschel, dann zum nächsten und zum übernächsten. Irgendwann ging es gar nicht mehr weiter, egal, wie sehr Adsche auch am Strick zerrte und zog.

"Du olles Mistviech!", fuhr er Trude genervt an, doch die ignorierte ihn, wackelte noch nicht einmal mit den Ohren.

Onkel Krischan hinter ihm lachte, was die Sache auch nicht besser machte. Adsche mochte Kühe nicht, das war schon immer so gewesen, und nun fühlte er saich in seiner Meinung bestätigt. Die Sache mit der Milch war zwar ganz nett, aber ansonsten waren die Viecher einfach viel zu groß. Tiere hatten kleiner zu sein als Menschen, fand Adsche, so wie Hühner zum Beispiel, oder Schweine, die waren in Ordnung.

Während Adsche noch mit Trude schimpfte und Trude unbeeindruckt Gras rupfte, gab Onkel Krischan ihr auf einmal einen lauten Klaps auf den Hintern. Trude machte einen erschrockenen Satz nach vorne, warf Adsche dabei über den Haufen. Adsche sah auf einmal nur noch Kuhbeine über sich und rollte sich zur Seite. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, war Trude ein paar Schritte weitergetrabt und sah ihn mit großen Augen an, als ob _Adsche_ es war, der sich nicht benehmen konnte.

"Blöde Kuh." Adsches Ellenbogen schmerzte und die Lust war ihm nun endgültig vergangen. Aber er konnte Trude schlecht weglaufen lassen, darum ging er ihr widerwillig hinterher. Trude ließ ihn bis fast auf Armlänge herankommen, dann drehte sie sich um und lief davon, wieder nur ein paar Meter weit. Adsche folgte ihr, doch das Spiel wiederholte sich. Immer, wenn er fast nach ihr greifen konnte, sprang Trude beiseite und lief davon, trat sich dabei immer wieder auf den Strick, der zwischen ihren Beinen auf dem Boden schleifte. Hatte sie sich zuvor noch alle Nase lang am Gras gütlich getan, so schien sie jetzt überhaupt kein Interesse mehr am Futter zu haben. Das Dümmste war, dass sie auf diese Weise auch noch immer weiter vom richtigen Weg abkamen.

"Fang sie von der anderen Seite!", rief Onkel Krischan ihm hinterher. Er war mit Alma nun schon mehrere Dutzend Meter zurückgeblieben.

Doch was sollte das bringen? Trude war es sicher egal, von welcher Seite Adsche versuchte, an sie heranzukommen. "Wieso?"

"Dann kannst du sie vielleicht in die richtige Richtung treiben!"

Adsche überlegte kurz und kam zu dem Schluss, dass die Idee gar nicht so schlecht war. Er versuchte, Trude zu umrunden, doch Trude brach nun zur Seite aus, sprang über einen kleinen Graben und auf das dahinterliegende Feld. Vaddis Roggenfeld. Wohl oder übel kletterte Adsche hinterher, und nachdem Trude ein wenig im Roggen umhergestapft war und die Halme niedergetrampelt hatte, kam sie schließlich zur Ruhe, machte sich nun über die fast reifen Ähren her. Endlich konnte Adsche sie einfangen. Trude ließ sich daraufhin willig bis zum Rand des Feldes zurückführen, und Adsche dachte schon, er hätte es nun leichter, doch am Graben machte Trude halt und stemmte die Beine in den Boden.

"Nun komm schon!", lockte Adsche sie. Er zog vorne, schob hinten, zerrte an Trudes Schwanz, doch es brachte nichts – sie blieb stur.

"Du bis doch gerade eben selbst über den Graben rüber!" Kühe sollte einer verstehen. Letztendlich gab Adsche auf und ging mit Trude zur Auffahrt des Feldes, dort, wo der Graben unter dem aufgeschütteten Boden verschwand.

Als er endlich wieder bei Onkel Krischan und Alma ankam, lachte Onkel Krischan immer noch. "Du solltest eine Frau heiraten, die mit Kühen besser kann als du!"

Pfft. Da würde er sich schon lieber selbst mit den Kühen herumschlagen. Wortlos stapfte er voran und zerrte Trude hinter sich her. Zum Glück kamen sie danach ohne weitere Zwischenfälle an der Weide an.

Der Rest der morgendlichen Arbeit ging dann recht einfach von der Hand. Sie ließen die Hühner aus dem Stall und gingen zur Schweineweide, einen Handwagen mit Wasser und Küchenabfällen hinter sich herziehend. Im Gegensatz zu den Kühen waren die Schweine dankbar für die Aufmerksamkeit und freuten sich über die Kartoffelschalen, die Adsche ihnen hinwarf. Auf dem Rückweg erzählte Onkel Krischan Geschichten aus seiner Jugend und hörte nicht auf, bis sie auch den Garten gegossen und eine Schüssel voll Johannisbeeren geerntet hatten. Seine Schulstreiche kannte Adsche inzwischen schon auswendig, aber er hörte immer wieder gerne zu. Schulstreiche, so etwas machte bei ihnen in der Schule keiner, dort war es vor allem nur langweilig. Als sie mit allem fertig waren, was Adsches Muddi ihnen aufgetragen hatte, meinte Onkel Krischan, dass sie im Kuhstall noch neu einstreuen sollten.

"Das machen wir im Sommer nich so oft", sagte Adsche. Er wusste nicht mehr genau, wann das letzte Mal eingestreut wurde, aber war sich sicher, dass das noch nicht so lange her war.

"Für das neue Kalb", sagte Onkel Krischan. "Damit es sich bei der Geburt nich weh tut."

Daran hatte Adsche nicht gedacht. Er kletterte auf den Heuboden und suchte nach den letzten Strohballen, die noch übrig geblieben waren. So kurz vor der Erntezeit wurde das Stroh immer knapp und der entsprechende Platz auf dem Heuboden war fast leer. Laut hallten Adsches Schritte von den kahlen Wänden wider. An einigen Stellen konnte man durch Risse und Löcher im Boden hinunter in den Stall blicken, und man musste aufpassen, wo man hintrat. Im letzten Winkel fand Adsche noch einen kleinen Stapel Strohballen, hievte den obersten herunter und zerrte ihn zur Luke. Er rief eine Warnung hinunter, dann schubste er den Ballen über den Rand. Mit einem dumpfen Laut traf der Ballen unter auf, eine kleine Staubwolke aufwirbelnd. Adsche kletterte gemütlich hinterher und machte sich daran, das Stroh um Greetje herum zu verteilen.

"Moin", klang es auf einmal von der Stalltür her. Brakelmann kam in den Stall geschlurft, die Daumen lässig an seinen Hosenträgern festgehakt.

"Moin", sagte Adsche.

Brakelmann schaute ihm wortlos zu. "Hast du Zeit, mit dem Baumhaus anzufangen?", fragte er, als Adsche die Mistgabel schließlich beiseite stellte.

Adsche zuckte mit den Schultern. "Muss ich erst Onkel Krischan fragen."

"Was habt ihr denn vor?", fragte Onkel Krischan vom anderen Ende des Stalls. So war Onkel Krischan immer – zu neugierig und zu geschwätzig, wie Adsches Vaddi sagte. Adsche störte das nicht, er erzählte er ihm bereitwillig von dem Baumhaus.

"Also als ich in eurem Alter war, da hab ich mich nich mehr für Baumhäuser interessiert." Er zwinkerte Adsche zu, dann seufzte er sehnsüchtig. "Hach, wenn ich bloß daran denke..."

Adsche wusste, worauf er hinauswollte, denn wenn er nicht von Jugendstreichen oder dem Krieg erzählte, dann redete er über Frauen. Normalerweise ignorierte Adsche das Thema immer, da es ihn nicht interessierte, aber heute war das nicht so einfach. Er konnte plötzlich wieder lebhaft das Gefühl von Brakelmanns Lippen auf den seinen spüren, und verlegen presste er den Mund zusammen und sah auf seine Stiefelspitzen. Nun auf einmal verstand er Onkel Krischan und seine Schwärmerei, auch wenn er das natürlich niemals zugeben konnte.

"Na ja, das werdet ihr beide auch irgendwann noch rausfinden." Onkel Krischan grinste, und Adsche fühlte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. Er warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Brakelmann, doch der spielte nur gelangweilt mit einem Strohhalm.

"Geht man, ich komm schon allein zurecht", sagte Onkel Krischan.

Wortlos stürzte Adsche nach draußen, ohne abzuwarten, ob Brakelmann ihm folgte.

* * *

Die Bretter und Balken, die sie gesammelt hatten, lagen noch genau so da, wie sie sie zurückgelassen hatten, unter ihrem Baum. Brakelmann hatte das Werkzeug und die Nägel dabei, die sie sich geliehen hatten, und auch das Heft mit der Anleitung – immer noch wellig von dem versehentlichen Bad im See.

Adsche zerrte planlos an einigen Brettern, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie man anfing oder mit welchen der verschiedenen Bretter. Während er noch auf den Bretterstapel starrte, kletterte Brakelmann auf den Baum und prüfte die Äste. Adsche hörte schließlich auf, so zu tun, als hätte er einen Plan und sah stattdessen Brakelmann zu.

"Hier könnten wir den Boden bauen. Wenn man hier ein Brett festmacht und hier..." Brakelmann wedelte mit einem Arm und sah ihn dann erwartungsvoll an. Adsche nickte pflichtbewusst.

"Lang mir mal 'ne Latte."

Adsche griff nach dem erstbesten Brett.

"Nee, was Dünnes. Wie 'ne Dachlatte."

Adsche stupste mit dem Fuß ein paar Bretter beiseite, dann zog er einen Balken heraus und reichte ihn nach oben. Er war lang genug, dass Brakelmann bequem danach greifen konnte. Der legte die Latte zwischen die Stämme, erst so, dann so, bis er schließlich zufrieden war. "Hier is gut." Er holte einen Bleistift aus der Tasche, machte eine Markierung und ließ die Latte schließlich wieder runterfallen mit den Worten "Säg mal ab".

Adsche nahm sich die Säge – eine alte von seinem Vaddi – und begann mit der Arbeit. Er musste jedoch feststellen, dass Sägen schwerer war, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Die Latte sah so dünn aus, und doch brauchte er ewig, bis er einen Fortschritt erkennen konnte. Die Säge verkantete sich immer wieder, und auch sonst brauchte Adsche ziemlich viel Kraft, um in dem Holz voranzukommen.

"Was dauert das denn so lange?!", fragte Brakelmann ungeduldig.

"Mach du doch besser!", rief Adsche zurück, aber Brakelmann machte keine Anstalten, vom Baum herunterzuklettern und ihm zu helfen.

Schließlich war Adsche endlich fertig. Er reichte den Balken an Brakelmann zurück, der ihn an zwei Stämme hielt und zufrieden nickte. "Komm mal rauf, du musst festhalten."

Adsche kletterte nach oben und zwängte sich an Brakelmann vorbei auf einen Ast. Für einen Moment waren sie sich ganz nah, Adsche konnte die Wärme von Brakelmanns Körper fühlen an den Stellen, wo ihre Schultern aneinanderstießen. Brakelmann drehte den Kopf zu ihm um, sah im mit offenem Mund an, und Adsche hielt unwillkürlich inne. Komisch, wie sein Blick immer zu Brakelmanns Lippen hingezogen wurde, wie sein Atem auf einmal viel schneller ging, als von dem bisschen Klettern nötig war. Dann sagte Brakelmann auf einmal "Auf den Ast da", drückte ihm ein Ende der Latte in die Hand, und der Bann war gebrochen. Mit einem vagen Gefühl von Enttäuschung wandte Adsche sich ab und kletterte weiter.

Er hielt die Latte nach Brakelmanns Anweisung, während Brakelmann sein Ende am Stamm festnagelte. Danach reichte er Hammer und Nägel an Adsche weiter, damit er seine Seite festnageln konnte. Als er damit fertig war und Brakelmann die Latte auf Haltbarkeit geprüft hatte, sahen sie sich an. Brakelmann grinste breit, und Adsche spürte einen Anflug von Stolz in sich aufsteigen. "Die nächste?", fragte er.

Brakelmann nickte. "Haben wir noch mehr von solchen Latten?"

Adsche sah hinunter und spähte in den Bretterstapel am Boden. "Ich glaub schon."

"Dann geh eine holen!"

Adsche leistete der Aufforderung folge, und die Prozedur von eben wiederholte sich: Brakelmann nahm Maß, Adsche kürzte die Latte entsprechend und reichte sie wieder nach oben. Als er den Baum erklomm, um die Latte festhalten zu helfen, stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass einer der Stämme, an dem Brakelmann die Latte befestigen wollte, schwer zu erreichen war. Es gab keine Äste in der Nähe, auf die man sich stellen konnte. Brakelmann versuchte, sich von einem seitlichen Ast hinüberzulehnen, und er kam auch mit einem Arm bequem an die Stelle heran, doch als er den zweiten Arm hinzunehmen wollte, um einen Nagel einzuschlagen, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und konnte sich gerade noch festhalten, bevor er ganz abstürzte. Den Hammer und die Schachtel mit Nägeln fielen herunter und schlugen mit lautem Klötern auf den Brettern unten auf.

"Schietkram", schimpfte Brakelmann. "Die finden wir nie wieder."

Zumindest den Hammer fanden sie doch, und mit den Nägeln, die Brakelmann noch in einer Jackentasche hatte, unternahm Adsche einen weiteren Versuch von einem Ast weiter unten – schließlich wer er größer als Brakelmann und hatte längere Arme. Er war trotzdem nicht erfolgreicher, denn auch er brauchte eine Hand, um sich festzuhalten.

Letztendlich kam Brakelmann auf die Idee, dass sie die Latte am anderen Ende schon einmal festnageln könnten, sodass einer frei war, dem anderen zu helfen. Somit streckte Adsche sich ein zweites Mal zu der unerreichbaren Stelle, während Brakelmann wieder auf den seitlichen Ast kletterte und versuchte, ihn von dort festzuhalten. Er griff nach Adsches Jacke, doch das gab Adsche nicht genug Halt, dann legte er eine Hand auf Adsches Schulter. Das war schon stabiler, aber trotzdem fühlte Adsche sich nicht sicher genug, beide Hände nach oben zu strecken und die Nägel einzuschlagen.

"Na mach schon, ich halt dich doch", sagte Brakelmann.

"Das is ganz schön hoch, wenn ich falle."

"Du musst mir auch mal 'n bisschen vertrauen." Beinahe beleidigt klang das.

"Pfft", machte Adsche. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Brakelmann ihn bloß rumkriegen wollte.

Brakelmann versuchte, seinen Arm um ihn zu schlingen, doch auch das ging nicht wirklich gut, lenkte ihn vor allem ab, und schließlich gaben sie auf. "Wir bräuchten irgendwas", murmelte Brakelmann, den Mund nachdenklich verzogen.

"Was'n?"

"Irgendwas zum festhalten, du Dödel."

"'Ne Leiter?"

"Habt ihr eine, die lang genug is?"

Adsche blickte zweifelnd nach unten, dann den Ast hinauf, zuckte letztlich mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung."

Brakelmann grübelte, dann sagte er: "Lass uns gucken gehen!"

* * *

Zurück auf dem Hof begegneten sie Onkel Krischan, der gerade auf dem Weg zum Kuhstall war. Neugierig folgten sie ihm. Greetje trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere, ließ es aber zu, dass Onkel Krischan ihren Schwanz anhob, um sie genauer zu untersuchen. Brakelmann und Adsche guckten ihm dabei über die Schulter. Mann konnte schon etwas Helles sehen, die Spitze eines Hufs, wie Onkel Krischan erklärte. "Nun dauert es nicht mehr lange."

Er nahm sich den Melkschemel und setzte sich in die Stallgasse, gelassen auf einem Strohhalm kauend. Adsche und Brakelmann machten es sich neben ihm auf einem Mauerabsatz bequem, von wo aus sie gebannt auf die Kuh starrten. Eine Weile passierte nichts weiter.

"Meist geht es ja ganz schnell und sie brauchen keine Hilfe." Onkel Krischan lachte Adsche an. "Alles geht immer so schnell. Ich kann mich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, wie du so klein warst." Er zeigte mit der Hand eine Größe an, irgendwo vor seiner Brust. "Ich weiß noch, wie ich auf dich aufpassen sollte und du warst auf einmal weg. Eine halbe Stunde habe ich dich gesucht! Du warst nirgends zu finden! Ich hab schon angefangen, mir Sorgen zu machen."

Adsche ahnte schon, worauf Onkel Krischan hinauswollte und versuchte, wegzuhören. Die Geschichte erzählte er immer und immer wieder, obwohl jeder sie inzwischen kannte und sie doch wirklich langweilig war. Peinlich noch dazu.

"Rate mal, wo ich Adsche schließlich gefunden habe!", sagte Onkel Krischan zu Brakelmann.

Brakelmann grinste wissend. "Auf'm Misthaufen."

"Auf'm Misthaufen. Hatte da ein tiefes Loch gebuddelt und eine Höhle gebaut. Mit bloßen Händen."

Adsche konnte sich daran nicht mehr erinnern. Wer wusste schon, ob die Geschichte überhaupt stimmte.

"Der hat vielleicht gestunken hinterher! Da musste er mitten in der Woche mal baden, half alles nichts. Hat ihm natürlich überhaupt nicht gefallen."

"Adsche war halt schon immer 'n büschen dämlich", sagte Brakelmann.

"He!", sagte Adsche und stieß mit dem Fuß nach ihm.

"Na ja." Onkel Krischan wackelte mit dem Kopf. "Brakelmann war auch nich immer der Hellste. Einmal zum Beispiel, da hat er..."

In dem Moment zog Greetje mit einem Ruck an ihrer Kette, dass es nur so rasselte, und versuchte, sich umzudrehen. Das Stroh, welches Adsche am Morgen hinter ihr verteilt hatte, wurde dabei in alle Richtungen geschleudert. Sie standen alle drei auf und gingen zu ihr. Inzwischen war der kleine Huf des Kalbes schon komplett zu sehen, auch das Fesselgelenk schaute heraus.

"Es ist nur _ein_ Bein", stellte Onkel Krischan fest.

"Is das schlimm?", fragte Adsche.

"Wenn das andere Bein nich nach vorne ausgestreckt ist, kann das Kalb damit stecken bleiben und kommt nich raus."

"Und nu?"

"Is doch klar", sagte Brakelmann. "Man muss das andere Bein richtig machen. Das hatten wir auch schon mal."

Onkel Krischan nickte. "Ich geh mir die Hände waschen. Rührt nichts an!"

Er verschwand, krempelte sich noch im Gehen die Ärmel hoch, und Adsche und Brakelmann blieben mit Greetje zurück. Brakelmann streichelte ihr den Hals, redete dabei beruhigend auf sie ein, und so sehr Adsche auch eben wütend auf ihn gewesen war, nun konnte er ihn nur verstohlen beobachten. Manchmal konnte Brakelmann das, nett sein und sanft und großzügig. Auch mit Adsche, das war dann immer schön. Nicht, dass es sonst nicht schön war – wenn sie sich nicht gerade stritten – aber diese Momente waren ganz besonders. Adsche stellte sich neben ihn und legte seine Hand auf Greetjes Schulter, ganz nah neben Brakelmanns Hand.

Dann kam Onkel Krischan zurück, und Adsche schob schnell die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Onkel Krischan schien nichts bemerkt zu haben – eigentlich gab es ja auch nichts zu bemerken – und sagte nur: "Haltet mal den Schwanz fest".

Adsche langte danach und hielt ihn beiseite, erleichtert über die Ablenkung. Brakelmann schaute von der anderen Seite zu.

Mit einer Hand griff Onkel Krischan nach dem Bein, was schon herausguckte, mit der anderen suchte er nach dem zweiten Bein. "Hab' ich's doch!", sagte er schließlich. Er schob das Kalb wieder zurück, Zentimeter um Zentimeter, bis seine Arme bis über die Ellenbogen verschwunden waren, dann fuhrwerkte er in Greetjes Leib herum. Greetje blieb erstaunlich ruhig dabei, trat nur gelegentlich von einem Bein auf das andere. Bloß den Schwanz, den wollte sie Adsche immer wieder aus der Hand ziehen, mit erstaunlich großer Kraft. Adsche ging irgendwann dazu über, die lästigen Fliegen mit der freien Hand selbst zu verscheuchen, damit ihnen der Schwanz nicht um die Ohren flöge.

"Geht's?", fragte Brakelmann, an Onkel Krischan gewandt.

Der verkniff das Gesicht. "Der kleine Racker wehrt sich. Aber gleich hab ich's." Es gab einen Ruck, und Onkel Krischan trat zurück. "So, nun sind seine Beine sortiert."

Eine Zeit lang tat sich nichts. Es verging eine gute Viertelstunde, bis die Hufe wieder sichtbar wurden, und tatsächlich, nun waren zwei Hufspitzen zu sehen. Langsam presste Greetje sie weiter nach draußen, bis endlich die Fesselgelenke zu sehen waren, dann die Beine, schließlich das kleine Mäulchen. Dann ging es plötzlich ganz schnell. Sie hatten das Stroh wieder hinter Greetje aufgehäuft, gerade rechtzeitig, bevor das kleine Kalb herausgefallen kam. Es war nass, hatte plattgedrücktes, lockiges Fell, endlos lange Beine, winzige Hufe, die noch weich und hell waren. Erschöpft lag es am Boden, noch halb von der Fruchtblase bedeckt. Es atmete jedoch sichtlich und gleichmäßig, und das, sagte Onkel Krischan, war die Hauptsache.

Brakelmann begann, es mit Stroh abzureiben, woraufhin das kleine Häufchen nach und nach lebendiger wurde. Es beschnupperte die Umgebung, und als Adsche es streicheln wollte, schnappte es mit seinem winzigen Mäulchen nach seinen Fingern, um daran zu saugen. Zähne hatte es noch nicht.

"Dumme Kuh", sagte Adsche. "Du musst schon aufstehen, wenn du Durst hast." In dem Augenblick jedoch war es schwer, Kühe nicht zu mögen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Kälbchen tatsächlich versuchte, sich aufzurappeln. Es begann, die langen Hinterbeine unter den Leib zu ziehen, um dann das Hinterteil in die Luft zu stemmen, doch die Beine zitterten hoffnungslos und das kleine Wesen kippte um wie umgestoßen. Es gab jedoch nicht auf und unternahm schnell einen neuen Anlauf, diesmal etwas bedächtiger. Danach hing es eine Weile da wie eine Ente im Wasser – den Mors nach oben gestreckt und den Kopf halb unter dem Stroh vergraben – und Onkel Krischan guckte ihm unter den Schwanz. "Ne lütte Deern", verkündete er. "Das wird deine Muddi freuen."

Irgendwann ging ein weiterer Ruck durch das Kalb, die Vorderbeine kamen Stück für Stück zum Einsatz, und schließlich stand es, wenn auch wackelig, auf allen vier Beinen. Zum Euter seiner Mutter fand es dann ganz schnell, trank in gierigen Schlucken. Onkel Krischan gab den beiden einen Klaps auf den Hintern, dann sagte er: "Jetzt haben wir uns auch einen Schluck verdient, was meint ihr?"

Sie gingen in die Küche, wo Onkel Krischan im Kühlschrank wühlte, bis er eine angebrochene Flasche Köm fand. Adsches Vaddi hütete sie normalerweise streng, aber er war ja nun mal nicht da, um sich zu beschweren. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren schenkte Onkel Krischan drei Gläser voll, und sie setzten sich zusammen an den Küchentisch.

"Auf das neue Kalb", sagte Onkel Krischan und leerte seinen Köm in einem Zug.

Adsche nippte langsamer an seinem Glas. Er trank nicht zum ersten Mal, aber dennoch brannte jeder Schluck ganz ungewohnt im Hals. Es war kein schlechtes Gefühl, erst recht nicht, als wenig später der Magen ganz warm davon wurde.

Nach einer Weile stand Onkel Krischan auf, schlurfte ins Wohnzimmer, überließ Adsche und Brakelmann sich selbst. Die Kömflasche stand noch immer auf dem Tisch. Adsche hatte inzwischen ausgetrunken, hatte aber durchaus Lust auf mehr. Er warf einen Blick zu Brakelmann, welcher nickte, und griff dann nach der Flasche. Irgend etwas schien daran komisch zu sein, denn Brakelmann kicherte auf einmal vor sich hin. Adsche stieß ihn an, damit er leise sei, schließlich war Onkel Krischan direkt nebenan, doch es fiel ihm schwer, ernst zu bleiben, wenn Brakelmann das Gesicht so krampfhaft verzog in dem Versuch, nicht zu lachen. Sie mussten sich die Hände vor den Mund halten, bis sie sich nach und nach wieder beruhigten. Schließlich schenkte Adsche nach und sie tranken, zügiger nun als beim ersten Glas.

"Wir wollten doch noch nach 'ner Leiter oder sowas suchen", sagte Brakelmann dann.

Ach ja. Adsche stand auf. Er war ein klein wenig betüddelt, und die Wärme in seinem Bauch hatte sich weiter ausgebreitet, nach unten. Sie gingen in den Schuppen, wo Adsches Vaddi das meiste Werkzeug aufbewahrte, fast wie im Traum fühlte sich das an. Eine Leiter lehnte direkt neben der Tür – "Viel zu kurz", wie Brakelmann feststellte – und so suchten sie weiter, auch wenn Adsche eigentlich keine rechte Lust hatte. Er blieb lieber Brakelmann auf den Fersen, beobachtete, wie der angestrengt umherspähte. Plötzlich hielt Brakelmann unerwartet an und drehte sich um.

"Was machst du da eigentlich?", fragte er Adsche.

Adsche wäre beinahe gegen ihn gestoßen. Es fehlten nur wenige Zentimeter, und die Wärme in Adsches Unterleib machte sich auf einmal umso mehr bemerkbar. Er hätte vielleicht einen Schritt zurücktreten sollen, aber er wollte nicht, und in dem Moment war ihm egal, was Brakelmann von ihm dachte. Er starrte Brakelmann an, einen Atemzug lang, zwei Atemzüge, berauscht vom Alkohol und von Brakelmanns Nähe. Brakelmann leckte sich die Lippen, und sein Blick wanderte nach unten, schien an Adsches Mund hängen zu bleiben, fast so ... fast, als wolle er...

Adsche küsste ihn. Brakelmann schien überrascht, aber nur kurz, denn dann war seine Zunge auf Adsches Lippen, ungestüm und fordernd. Adsche schloss unwillkürlich die Augen, um sich ganz und gar auf ihn konzentrieren zu können, auf seine Berührungen, seinen Geruch. Brakelmanns Hände griffen nach seiner Jacke, hielten ihn fest. Adsche fühlte einen leichten Schwindel, vom Köm vielleicht oder vom Küssen oder davon, dass er beinahe vergessen hatte, zu atmen. Seine Hände suchten Halt, fanden Brakelmanns Taille. Ihre Lippen glitten feucht übereinander, Brakelmann presste sich gegen ihn, und Adsche wurde sich auf einmal gewahr, dass der Rest von Brakelmanns Körper auch eine gewisse Anziehungskraft hatte. Probehalber erwiderte er den Druck. Dann brach der Kontakt auf einmal ab und Brakelmann stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, zog Adsche halb mit sich, stieß schließlich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Pfeiler.

Sie sahen sich an, atemlos, und Adsche musste wieder daran denken, was Brakelmann beim ersten Mal gesagt hatte: dass er sich vorstellen solle, ein Mädchen zu küssen. Komisch, wie lange das schon her zu sein schien. Nun fand er die Idee ein wenig merkwürdig, so etwas mit jemand anderem zu machen als mit Brakelmann. Andererseits ... bei Mädchen versuchten die Jungs immer, ihnen unter die Bluse zu kommen. War ja auch klar, wieso. Bei Brakelmann ... vielleicht sollte er das doch tun, sich vorstellen, wie das mit einem Mädchen wäre.

Er versuchte, Brakelmanns Hemd zu öffnen, doch das war schwieriger, als gedacht. Adsche war ungeduldig und bei Brakelmann war alles andersherum als bei ihm selbst, sodass die Hände in ungewohntem Winkel arbeiten mussten. Irgendwann hatte er aber doch die obersten beiden Knöpfe bezwungen. Er fuhr er mit den Fingern über die Haut, die er freigelegt hatte – über das Schlüsselbein, von da über Brakelmanns Brust und die kleine Absenkung seines Brustbeines, zurück zu der Stelle am Hals, wo Brakelmanns Haut braun wurde. Gut fühlte sich das an, irgendwie. Weil Brakelmann stillhielt, öffnete Adsche einen weiteren Knopf. Brakelmann trug kein Unterhemd, und von oben herab konnte Adsche nun fast bis zu seinem Bauch gucken. Er wurde mutiger und strich mit der ganzen Hand über Brakelmann Brust. Machte man das so? Als er die Brustwarzen berührte, keuchte Brakelmann leise, und seine Hände gruben sich tiefer in Adsches Jacke. Erschrocken zog er seine Hand wieder zurück.

"Nich..." Brakelmann räusperte sich. "Nich aufhören."

Adsche sah ihn zweifelnd an. Brakelmann hatte die Augen zusammengepresst, es war schwer, zu erraten, was er gerade dachte.

Plötzlich öffnete Brakelmann die Augen und starrte ihn an, mit dem genervten Blick, den Adsche zu gut kannte, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was Brakelmann nun schon wieder hatte. Brakelmann sagte nichts, sondern fing an, an Adsches Hemd zu zerren, bis es aus dem Hosenbund rutschte. Dann waren seine Hände an Adsches Seite, auf nackter Haut, es kitzelte – Adsche zuckte und wollte sich davonwinden. Doch Brakelmanns Hände glitten höher, die Berührung wurde erträglicher, angenehm sogar, und dann...

"Oh", entfuhr es Adsche.

Brakelmanns Hände hatten seine Brustwarzen gefunden, und ein aufregendes Gefühl machte sich breit, kribbelte zwischen den Beinen. Er verstand nun, was Brakelmann gewollt hatte und warum. Er blickte an sich selbst hinunter, immer noch erstaunt, hoffte Brakelmann würde nicht aufhören – da hörten sie plötzlich das Klappern der Stalltür von draußen hereindringen. Kurz darauf rief Onkel Krischan nach ihnen.

Sie fuhren auseinander, sortierten sich. Brakelmann knöpfte hastig sein Hemd wieder zu, und trotz der Eile konnte Adsche seinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Zerstreut stopfte er sein eigenes Hemd wieder in die Hose. Brakelmann ignorierte ihn, drehte sich um, griff im Gehen nach einem aufgerollten Seil, das an einem Nagel bei der Tür hing. Adsche folgte ihm wenig später.

Erst draußen fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sie ja eine Leiter brauchten für ihr Baumhaus. Na ja, morgen war auch noch ein Tag. Oder übermorgen... Manchmal gab es eben wichtigere Dinge als große Pläne.


	6. So ein Mist

Hin und wieder verdienten sich Adsche und Brakelmann etwas Taschengeld, indem sie Schönbiehl Pferdemist für seine Rosen brachten. Schönbiehl brauchte den Mist leider nicht oft und natürlich nie, wenn Adsche und Brakelmann dringend Geld nötig hatten, aber diese Woche war es mal wieder so weit.

Sie fuhren mit dem Fahrrad und mehreren großen Eimern zum Pferdehof, wo es einen großen Misthaufen gab. Dem alten Petersen machte das nichts aus, er hatte schließlich genug davon, darum nickte er ihnen nur zu und überließ sie ihrem Werk. Warum Schönbiehl ausgerechnet Mist von Pferden haben wollte, hatte Adsche nie so recht verstanden. "Rosen sind wählerisch", hatte Schönbiehl gesagt, und dann war eine lange Erklärung gefolgt, bei der Adsche nicht mehr zugehört hatte. Jedenfalls achtete Schönbiehl genau darauf, was sie ihm brachten. Einmal hatten Adsche und Brakelmann einfach den Mist vom eigenen Hof genommen – wozu extra den langen Weg zum Pferdehof auf sich nehmen, wenn sie doch jede Menge Mist direkt vor der Haustür hatten? – doch das hatte Schönbiehl gemerkt. Geld hatte es an dem Tag nicht gegeben.

Nun standen sie also auf dem Petersenschen Misthaufen, mit Mistgabel und Schaufel bewaffnet, und sammelten Pferdeäpfel ein. Pferdeäpfel waren so ziemlich das nervigste, was es gab, fand Adsche, denn sie rollten immer davon und waren nur schwer auf die Schaufel zu bekommen. Meist musste Adsche seinen Fuß zur Hilfe nehmen, um die Ködel auf die Schippe zu schubsen. Alles in allem eine mühselige Arbeit, und darum dauerte es eine Weile, bis sie ihre Eimer gefüllt hatten. Zwischendurch wurden sie immer wieder von Bremsen attackiert, die zu glauben schienen, sie seien Pferde. Sogar durch Klamotten konnten die Biester hindurchstechen, wenn man nicht aufpasste.

Und dann erst der Rückweg! Fahren konnten sie nicht, denn sie hatten zwei Eimer im Fahrradanhänger stehen und noch zwei weitere Eimer darauf gestapelt. Brakelmann schob das Fahrrad, während Adsche nebenherlief und die Ladung festhielt, damit nichts umfiel. Anfangs waren sie immer zwei mal gefahren, aber das war ihnen auf Dauer zu anstrengend gewesen. Danach hatten sie versucht, alle vier Eimer auf einmal fahrend zu transportieren, aber da waren die Eimer umgekippt und der Inhalt hatte sich auf der Straße verteilt. Den Mist direkt in den Anhänger zu laden hatte Brakelmann kategorisch abgelehnt. "Und wie kriegen wir den wieder sauber?", hatte er gefragt. Adsche verstand nicht, was Brakelmann sich so pingelig anstellte, hatte sich aber letztendlich fügen müssen.

So dauerte der Weg seine Zeit. Gelangweilt beobachtete Adsche die Fliegen, die sich nicht vom Mist hatten trennen können und die jetzt die Eimer umkreisten.

"Wollen wir was singen?", fragte er nach einer Weile und stimmte ein Lied an.

"Hör auf!", sagte Brakelmann. "Das is ja grauenhaft."

"Früher hast du mitgesungen!"

"Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr."

"Wollen wir was spielen?" Doch Adsche konnte sich schon denken, wie die Antwort ausfallen würde. Sie hatten diese Unterhaltung schon öfter gehabt in letzter Zeit.

"Pfft", machte Brakelmann bloß.

"Du bist echt langweilig."

Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend weiter. Irgendwann sagte Brakelmann: "Heute morgen stand im Landboten was über Spiele an so einem Dings ... Rechendings."

"Du liest Zeitung?", fragte Adsche und versuchte, sich das vorzustellen. Er scheiterte, weil ihm immer nur sein Vater in den Sinn kam. Oder Onkel Krischan. Erwachsene jedenfalls.

"Da spielt man dann so Tennis zum Beispiel."

"Is das nicht langweilig?" Er hatte auch mal in die Zeitung geschaut, aber das war furchtbar uninteressant gewesen.

"Nee, man spielt ja gegen das Dingsbums", sagte Brakelmann.

"Hä?" Ach ja, Tennis. "Klingt anstrengend."

"Eben nich. Da muss man sich nämlich nich bewegen, man muss nur Tasten drücken. Auf diesem Rechendings."

"Rechenschieber?", fragte Adsche.

"Nee. Mit Strom."

"Taschenrechner?"

"Nee, größer. Das is jetzt ganz modern bei den Leuten in'ne Stadt. Die geben da ganz viel Geld für aus."

"Aha." So ganz glaubte Adsche die Geschichte nicht, aber spannend war sie auf jeden Fall, deswegen hörte er trotzdem gerne zu. Dass Brakelmann ihn letztens kindisch genannt hatte, als er vom Erlentrillich erzählt hatte, war allerdings ungerecht, immerhin gab es den Erlentrillich schließlich wirklich, im Gegensatz zu Tennis spielenden Maschinen.

"Man kann ganz viel Geld damit verdienen, dass Leute nur rumsitzen und Tasten drücken!" Brakelmanns Augen leuchteten bei dem Gedanken.

"In'ne Stadt", stellte Adsche klar, woraufhin Brakelmann nur seufzte.

Endlich bei Schönbiehl angekommen, klingelten sie an der Haustür. Schönbiehls Dackel schlug an, dann schließlich öffnete Schönbiehl die Tür. Er sah heute besonders fein gekleidet aus, noch feiner als sonst, und in einer Hand hielt er ein Glas Wein.

"Ah, sehr gut", sagte er, als er den Mist hinter Adsche und Brakelmann sah. "Ihr wisst ja, wo das Rosenbeet ist, nicht?"

Adsche und Brakelmann nickten. Und rührten sich nicht vom Fleck, denn in so einem Augenblick verstanden sie sich ohne Worte.

Schönbiehl rollte mit den Augen. "Das Geld gibt es erst, wenn ihr den Mist verteilt habt. Denkt ihr, ich bin so blöd und falle mehr als einmal auf die gleiche Masche rein?"

Brakelmann grummelte, griff Adsches Ellenbogen und zog ihn davon.

"Na toll", sagte Adsche. "Und nu?"

"Verteilen wir den Mist."

"Das is ja Arbeit!"

"Willst du etwa ohne Geld gehen?"

Das wollte Adsche natürlich auch nicht, darum fingen sie widerwillig an, den Mist abzuladen. Brakelmann kippte einen Eimer auf das Rosenbeet und Adsche verteilte den Inhalt zwischen den Blumen. Das Beet war heute aber auch besonders groß, es dauerte ewig, auch nur ein Teil davon mit Mist zu bedecken.

"Wie soll denn ein Taschenechner überhaupt Tennis spielen können?", fragte Adsche, um sich abzulenken.

"Kein Taschenrechner. So 'ne Rechenmaschine."

"Trotzdem. Was hat Tennis denn mit Rechnen zu tun?"

Brakelmann zuckte mit den Schultern. "Man zählt doch da immer so Punkte."

"Tore?"

"Doch nich beim Tennis, du Dödel!"

Woher sollte Adsche das wissen? Adsches Vater guckte nie Tennis, nur Fußball. Aber Brakelmanns Geschichte schien so oder so nicht richtig zu Ende überlegt, deswegen wandte er sich wieder dem Mist zu. Während er so zwischen den Pflanzen herumfuhrwerkte, trat Brakelmann auf einmal vor ihn, die Schaufel unter die Achsel geklemmt wie eine Lanze.

"Los, verteidige dich!", rief er und wedelte mit seiner Waffe vor Adsches Gesicht herum.

Das ließ Adsche sich nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er hob die Forke in die Höhe und griff an. Die Zinken stießen mit lautem Knall gegen die Schippe, Brakelmann wich zurück – kurz nur, um dann seinerseits zu einem Stoß anzusetzen. Adsche blockierte ohne Probleme. Nach und nach kamen die Angriffe schneller, und auch Adsche versuchte, Brakelmann auf Trab zu halten. Sie bewegten sich mal vorwärts, mal rückwärts, bis sie irgendwann innehielten und sich gegenseitig wachsam beobachteten. Brakelmann trat nach links, Adsche drehte sich mit ihm, und so umrundeten sie sich ein paar Augenblicke lang. Adsche täuschte einen Hieb an, Brakelmann fiel darauf herein und zog die Schaufel nach oben. Adsche wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, aus einem anderen Winkel anzugreifen, doch er verschätzte sich und sein Hieb ging daneben. Brakelmann grinste, holte mit der Schaufel aus, woraufhin Adsche einen Schritt zurücktrat. Er blieb mit dem Fuß an etwas hängen, taumelte, fing sich wieder – doch dann drückte Brakelmann ihm den Stiel der Schaufel gegen die Schulter, und Adsche fiel auf den Hintern, mitten ins Rosenbeet.

Brakelmann riss die Arme nach oben und führte einen Siegestanz auf, die Schaufel triumphierend über den Kopf haltend. Adsche berappelte sich wieder, vorsichtig, um nicht von den Rosen gekratzt zu werden, versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch irgendetwas war anders, als es sein sollte, auch wenn ihm das erst auffiel, als er wieder stand.

"Da sind keine Dornen", sagte er.

"Hä?", fragte Brakelmann.

"Da sind keine Dornen an den Blumen."

"Ja und? Haste Glück gehabt."

"Rosen haben Dornen." Die Lektion hatte Adsche bei ihrer ersten Pferdemistlieferung schnell und nachhaltig gelernt. "Wenn da keine Dornen sind, heißt das, dass das keine Rosen sind."

Brakelmann runzelte die Stirn, dann beugte er sich nach unten und besah die Blumen genauer. "Meinst du? Ich find ja, alle Blumen sehen irgendwie gleich aus." Er pikte mit dem Finger in eine Blüte. "Und wo sollen die Rosen sonst sein?"

Adsche sah sich um. Direkt hinter ihm fing das nächste Beet an, mit dornenbewehrten, üppig blühenden Pflanzen. Ja, genau daran hatte er sich damals schmerzlich gestochen. Er drehte sich wieder zu Brakelmann und zeigte mit dem Finger hinter sich. Betreten sahen sie sich an.

"Und nu?", fragte Brakelmann schließlich.

Adsche zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir lassen den Schamodder hier stehen und hauen ab?"

"Was is dann mit dem Geld?"

Tja. "So dringend brauch ich das auch nich. Irgendwann will Schönbiehl eh wieder neuen Mist."

Brakelmann wirkte nicht überzeugt. "Vielleicht will er den dann nich mehr von uns, sondern von jemand anders. Von Heiko Pöttersen, zum Beispiel. Und er ist eh schon sauer wegen der Hose neulich."

"Meinst du, er is so nachtragend?"

"Vielleicht. Und das warst ja vor allem du, mit der Hose. Also isser dann auf dich wütend."

"Was schlägst du denn vor?!" Wenn Brakelmann alles besser wusste, sollte er sich vielleicht mal was einfallen lassen.

"Wir müssen den Mist aufs andere Beet rüberschaufeln."

Das klang nach viel Arbeit. Adsche seufzte, dann hob er die Forke auf, die er vorhin hatte fallen lassen. Lustlos begann er, den Mist, den sie schon zwischen den Pflanzen verteilt hatten, auf das andere Beet zu manövrieren. Wenn es etwas Schlimmeres gab als Arbeit, dann war das Arbeit, die man umsonst getan hatte.

Es gelang ihnen mehr schlecht als recht, den Mist wieder zu entfernen. Hinterher sah des Beet mit den falschen Blumen ganz schön ramponiert aus. Adsche hatte zwar nicht viel Ahnung von der Materie, aber man konnte deutlich sehen, wo er hingefallen war – die Blumen waren dort zur Seite gedrückt – überhaupt waren überall Fußspuren und aufgewühlte Stellen, Blätter lagen auf der Erde herum. Im Gegensatz dazu waren die anderen Beete fein säuberlich geharkt.

"Ob Schönbiehl das merkt?", fragte Adsche und deutete auf das Chaos.

"Wir müssen ihn davon ablenken."

Als sie endlich damit fertig waren, den Pferdemist auf dem Rosenbeet zu verteilen – "Hoffentlich ist das jetzt auch wirklich das Rosenbeet", hatte Brakelmann gesagt – holten sie Schönbiehl, damit er ihre Arbeit zu begutachten konnte. Um das falsche Beet vor seinem Blick zu verdecken, hatten sie das Fahrrad und den Anhänger davor gestellt und bauten sich schnell an strategisch wichtigen Stellen auf, bevor Schönbiehl sich näherte.

Kritisch betrachtete der sein Rosenbeet. Er ging ein paar Schritte nach links, und Adsche und Brakelmann traten unauffällig zur Seite, um sich seinem neuen Blickwinkel anzupassen. Dann machte Schönbiehl ein paar Schritte in die andere Richtung, und sie folgten seiner Bewegung. Dabei trat Brakelmann ihm auf dem Fuß. "Aua!", entfuhr es Adsche, und gleichzeitig merkte er, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor, da sein Gummistiefel plötzlich unter Brakelmanns Gewicht gefangen war. Er griff nach Brakelmanns Arm, gleichzeitig knuffte Brakelmann mit dem Ellenbogen nach ihm, sodass sie beide ins Wanken gerieten.

Schönbiehl sah auf und musterte sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Hatten sie sich zu auffällig benommen? Konnte er an ihnen vorbei auf das Beet blicken? Doch dann nickte Schönbiehl zufrieden, zog sein Portemonnaie heraus und zählte ihren Lohn ab. Adsche beugte sich weit vor und streckte den Arm danach aus, denn er wagte es nicht, sich von seinem Platz zu bewegen, wollte aber auch nicht, dass Schönbiehl ihnen und dem Beet näher kam als nötig. Schönbiehl zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, zögerte, das Geld nur ein paar Zentimeter von Adsche Fingerspitzen entfernt. Dann rümpfte Schönbiehl die Nase und ließ das Geld in Adsches Hand fallen, bevor er sich flugs abwandte und zum Haus zurück ging.

Adsche atmete erleichtert auf. Gerade, als er sich zu Brakelmann umdrehen wollte, blieb Schönbiehl stehen und blickte zu ihnen zurück. "Das war doch ganz anständig. Vielleicht wird ja doch noch was aus euch!" Dann setzte er seinen Weg fort, doch Adsche und Brakelmann wagten sich erst zu rühren, als er schon lange um die Hausecke verschwunden war.

"Puh", sagte Adsche. "Das war knapp."

"Schnell weg hier", sagte Brakelmann, warf ihre Geräte in den Fahrradanhänger und winkte Adsche ungeduldig zu. "Na komm schon, steig auf!"

Wortlos trat Brakelmann in die Pedale. Adsche war froh, als sie Schönbiehls Haus weit hinter sich gelassen hatten. Vorsichtshalber nahm er sich vor, Schönbiehl die nächste Zeit aus dem Weg zu gehen, man wusste ja nie.

Brakelmann schlug den Weg zum Baumhaus ein. Seit sie vor ein paar Tagen vergeblich versucht hatten, das zweite Brett anzubringen, hatten sie nicht mehr daran gearbeitet, weil sie nicht wussten, wie. Nun langte Brakelmann nach dem Seil, das er aus dem Schuppen von Adsches Eltern mitgenommen hatte. Er rollte es aus, endlos lang, legte ein paar Schlaufen hier und da, hielt nachdenklich inne, machte Knoten.

"Was tust du da?", fragte Adsche nach einer Weile.

"Ich hab 'ne Idee", war alles, was Brakelmann sagte, dann nestelte er weiter an dem Seil herum.

Adsche zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf den Bretterstapel. Müßig pulte er ein paar der Nägel, die sie letztens dort verschüttet hatten, zwischen den Latten hervor. Irgendwann war Brakelmann anscheinend fertig mit seiner Idee, denn er hielt Adsche ein Gewirr aus Knoten unter die Nase. "Hier!", sagte er, als würde das alles erklären.

"Was is das?"

"Da steigst du hier so mit dem Bein rein" – Brakelmann zog eine Schlaufe beiseite – "und hier, und dann hast du das hier um'n Bauch..." – er breitete eine andere Schlaufe aus – "und dann kannst du dich damit am Baum festbinden und hast beide Hände frei."

"Toll."

Brakelmann drückte ihm das Konstrukt gegen die Brust. "Hier!"

"Was soll ich damit?"

"Ausprobieren!"

"Warum ausgerechnet ich?" Adsche war skeptisch und er sah nicht ein, warum immer er für Brakelmann das Versuchskaninchen spielen sollte.

"Du bist größer, du kommst besser oben an."

Auf einmal. Normalerweise gab Brakelmann das nicht gerne zu. Zögernd griff Adsche nach dem Seil und zupfte an einer Schlaufe. Für ihn sah das bloß aus wie ein einziges großes Knäuel.

"Ich helf dir", sagte Brakelmann. Adsche stand auf, ließ sich von Brakelmann in die gewünschte Position manövrieren, hob auf Anweisung erst das linke, dann das rechte Bein. Brakelmann zurrte die Seile fest, dabei glitten seine Hände über Adsches Bauch, seine Beine, seinen Hintern. Adsches Haut kribbelte überall da, wo Brakelmann ihn berührte, fast so wie letztens, als Brakelmann unter sein Hemd gelangt hatte. Fast so, wie wenn er manchmal abends im Bett selbst...

Adsche musste schlucken. Ob Brakelmann wohl auch, abends...? Er hatte da noch nie drüber nachgedacht, aber jetzt ließ ihn der Gedanke nicht mehr los. Er starrte auf Brakelmanns Hände, die um seinen Schritt herumhantierten, stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn Brakelmann seine Hose öffnen würde. Das war unglaublich aufregend, schon das Bild allein reichte aus, dass Adsche merkte, wie es eng wurde in seiner Hose.

Die ganze Sache war einerseits furchtbar peinlich und das Bedürfnis, sich einfach umzudrehen und wegzulaufen, war groß. Dennoch blieb er stehen, denn zu verlockend waren andererseits die ungewohnten Gefühle – fast wünschte er sich, Brakelmann würde etwas bemerken.

Brakelmann bemerkte nichts. "Fertig", sagte er schließlich und richtete sich auf.

Adsche blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis er sich wieder erinnerte, worum es eigentlich ging. Er nickte, aber er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, unwillig, den Augenblick gehen zu lassen. "Bist du sicher, dass das alles richtig is?", fragte er.

"Klar", sagte Brakelmann und gab ihm einen ungeduldigen Schubs. "Na los, rauf auf den Baum!"

Widerwillig leistete Adsche Folge. Er zupfte sich seine Hose im Schritt zurecht, schnappte sich Werkzeug und kletterte nach oben. Brakelmann wies ihn an, ganz weit hinauf zu klettern, auf einen Ast, der eigentlich viel zu hoch war, als dass man von dort das Brett hätte festnageln können. Das lange Ende des Seils hing hinter ihm hinunter, und Brakelmann griff danach und wickelte es sich um die Hände.

"Jetzt kannst du dich abseilen."

Adsche sah zweifelnd nach unten. "Meinst du?" Er war jetzt ganz schön hoch oben, und wenn das Seil nicht hielt, würde er tief fallen.

"Hast du etwa kein Vertrauen in mich?"

Dazu sagte Adsche lieber nichts. Brakelmanns Ideen waren zwar manchmal große Klasse, aber manchmal eben auch nicht. Als er letztens zum Beispiel versucht hatte, das Gülle-Ausfahren zu revolutionieren, wie er es genannt hatte, war das gründlich daneben gegangen. Adsche rümpfte die Nase, als er daran zurückdachte.

"Oder traust du dich nich?", fragte Brakelmann.

Vorsichtig riskierte Adsche einen zweiten Blick nach unten. Immerhin bestand der Boden aus Sand, wie schlimm konnte es schon werden? Er holte tief Luft und ließ sich langsam von dem Ast gleiten, auf dem er saß. Er versuchte, sich wenigstens noch daran festzuhalten, aber als er mit dem Hosenboden den Halt verlor, hatten auch seine Hände keinen sicheren Griff mehr, und er fiel. Mit einem Ruck wurde er von der Seilkonstruktion aufgefangen, beinahe wäre er dabei hintenübergekippt, aber gerade noch rechtzeitig bekam er das Seil zu fassen und konnte sich mit Müh und Not aufrecht halten.

"Alles klar?", fragte Brakelmann.

"Jo", sagte Adsche, als er sich von seinem Schrecken erholt hatte.

Daraufhin begann Brakelmann, ihn abzuseilen, bis er auf der Höhe angelangt war, auf dem er die Latte anbringen sollte. Er schlang die Beine um den Ast, um sich zu stabilisieren und ließ sich von Brakelmann die Latte geben. Dann zog er Hammer und Nägel aus seiner Jackentasche und legte los. Es ging erstaunlich gut, die Latte auf diese Weise festzunageln, es machte sogar richtig Spaß. Im Grunde genommen saß er ja wie in einer Schaukel. Er stieß sich probehalber vom Stamm ab und ließ sich hin- und herschwingen.

"Für sowas haben wir keine Zeit!", rief Brakelmann hinauf und ließ ihn zu Boden. Adsche fand, für sowas war immer Zeit, aber da Brakelmann es war, der die Kontrolle über das Seil hatte, gab es nichts, was er hätte ausrichten können. "Spielverderber", murmelte er.

Sicher auf dem Boden angekommen musste Adsche eine neues Brett nach oben reichen, welches sie wie gewohnt vermaßen und zuschnitten. Sie stellten das Fundament, wie Brakelmann es nannte, fertig – vier Latten, im Quadrat angeordnet, relativ gerade zwischen dicken Ästen schwebend – und konnten nun endlich anfangen, den Boden zu bauen. Schon bald hatte Adsche keine Lust mehr, zu sägen und Brakelmann nur von unten zuschauen zu können. Ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass Brakelmann sich mal wieder die schönere Aufgabe ausgesucht hatte.

"Ich will nich mehr", rief er nach oben.

"Ach komm, Adsche! Wir kommen gerade so gut voran!"

Adsche ließ die Säge fallen. "Lass uns mal tauschen."

"Nee."

"Mir tut der Arm weh!"

"Du machst dann bestimmt alles falsch. Hier muss man wissen, was man tut!"

Pfft. Das war sicher nicht so schwer, Brakelmann wollte nur wie immer das beste für sich, oder angeben, oder beides. "Dann mach's doch selbst!", rief er und fügte dann leiser hinzu: "Blödmann." Er drehte sich um und suchte nach dem Fahrrad. Sollte Brakelmann ihm doch den Buckel runterrutschen.

Er hatte gerade ein paar Schritte getan, da hörte er hinter sich ein Rascheln und einen dumpfen Aufprall. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, wie Brakelmann nach der Säge griff und sich über die Latte hermachte, die Adsche hatte kürzen sollen. Einerseits war Adsche immer noch sauer, aber andererseits, Brakelmann alleine weitermachen zu lassen war eigentlich auch nicht, was er wollte. Wer wusste schon, was Brakelmann dann alles erleben würde, ohne ihn. Wortlos ging er wieder zurück, nahm sich den Hammer, den Brakelmann abgelegt hatte, und kletterte den Baum hinauf.

Zwei Bretter waren schon an Ort und Stelle, und Adsche fand nicht, dass das sonderlich kompliziert aussah. Das konnte er sicher auch!

Brakelmann reichte ihm schließlich das gekürzte Brett nach oben. Nachdem er es geschafft hatte, eine Latte in einem Seil hängend festzunageln, war das hier im Vergleich ein Kinderspiel. War ja typisch, dass Brakelmann sich wegen nichts so aufgespielt hatte. Frohgemut legte er das nächste Brett an, das Brakelmann ihm reichte, doch... "Das is zu lang!"

"Das musst du auch erst ausmessen!"

Ach ja. Dumm nur, dass er keinen Stift mit hochgenommen hatte. Brakelmann rollte die Augen und zog seinen Bleistift aus der Tasche. "Fang!", sagte er, warf dann, ohne Adsche Zeit zu lassen, sich darauf einzustellen. Der Bleistift kam auf ihn zugeflogen, etwas zu kurz – Adsche beugte sich vor, streckte den Arm aus, fing den Stift nur knapp. Schon wollte er sich freuen, doch dann verlor er plötzlich das Gleichgewicht und begann, vornüber zu kippen. In Panik griff er nach dem erstbesten Ast vor sich, bekam ein paar Zweige zu fassen, kippte weiter, langsamer nun, drehte sich dabei unfreiwillig um seine eigene Achse. Irgendwann hing er wie eine Affenschaukel in der Luft, die Unterschenkel noch auf den Brettern, die Hände in den Zweigen, den Blick nach oben ins Laub gerichtet. Gerade als er sich überlegen wollte, wie er sich aus seiner misslichen Lage befreien könnte, merkte er, wie nun nach und nach auch seine Beine ins Rutschen kamen. Egal, wie sehr er sich auch wandte, er fand keinen Halt, und langsam kamen seinen Hacken dem Rand der Plattform immer näher.

"Was machst du da?", rief Brakelmann von unten, doch das nahm er nur am Rande wahr. Mit einem Ruck gaben seine Beine nach, er fiel, hielt sich für einen Moment in den Ästen fest, bis das Gezweig mit lautem Knacken und Rascheln nachgab und er zu Boden stürzte. Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Fußknöchel, und er rollte sich instinktiv zusammen.

"Alles klar?" Brakelmann stand über ihn gebeugt und sah ihn besorgt an. Er sah ihn fast nie besorgt an und Adsche dachte, dass der Anblick fast den Schmerz Wert war.

"Mein Fuß", sagte er und richtete sich langsam auf. Sand rieselte an ihm herunter, in seinen Kragen hinein. Sein Hut lag etwas abseits, außer Reichweite.

Brakelmann setzte sich neben ihn. "Schlimm?"

Adsche zuckte mit den Schultern. Er zog den Gummistiefel aus, dann den Socken, und betrachtete seinen Knöchel. Sehen konnte man nichts, aber als er seinen Fuß probehalber bewegte, schmerzte es noch mehr als so schon. "Aua!"

"Was stellst du dich auch immer so blöd an", murmelte Brakelmann, doch seine Stimme war mild.

Eine Weile saßen sie reglos nebeneinander. "Vielleicht muss ich dann zu Hause nich arbeiten", sagte Adsche schließlich.

"Glaubt dir dein Vaddi doch eh nich."

"Vielleicht wenn's ordentlich dick wird? Findest du den Fuß schon dick?" Er hielt Brakelmann das Bein hin.

Brakelmann sah den Fuß zweifelnd an. "Weiß ich nich." Er streckte die Hand aus, berührte Adsches Knöchel. Seine Finger waren angenehm kühl auf seiner Haut.

"Heiß is das", sagte Brakelmann. Er legte seine Hand auf Adsches Unterschenkel, zum Vergleich.

Auf einmal war der Fuß gar nicht mehr so wichtig. Adsche gefiel das, wie sich Brakelmanns Hand auf seinem Bein anfühlte. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, aus Angst, Brakelmann könnte ihn wieder loslassen, und so hing sein Bein unbequem in der Luft. Zum Pochen des Knöchels gesellte sich Müdigkeit in den Muskeln, doch das war ihm egal. Brakelmanns Daumen strich kaum merklich auf seiner Haut auf und ab, einen Atemzug lang, zwei Atemzüge. Dann zog er seine Hand zurück, aber bevor Adsche enttäuscht sein konnte, rückte Brakelmann ein Stück näher. Adsche ließ das Bein sinken, zur Seite, um ihm Platz zu machen, auch wenn er gar nicht so genau wusste, was Brakelmann vorhatte. Plötzlich war Brakelmanns Hand auf seinem Knie, rutschte nach und nach höher, und Adsche musste unwillkürlich an vorhin denken, als Brakelmann das Seil an ihm befestigt hatte. Er fieberte jedem Zentimeter entgegen, den Brakelmanns Hand weiterwanderte, spürte wieder das verheißungsvolles Kribbeln, das sich von seinem Bein ausbreitete, nach oben, doch viel zu früh war die Hand wieder weg. Adsche schlug die Augen auf – er war sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen, sie geschlossen zu haben – und sah Brakelmann unerwartet nah.

Und jetzt? Einen Moment lang regte sich keiner. Brakelmann schien nachzudenken, auch wenn Adsche fand, dass es nicht viel zum Nachdenken gab. Er beugte den Kopf vor, um die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken, ihn zu küssen, doch in dem Moment senkte Brakelmann den Blick und Adsche traf seine Mütze. Brakelmann rückte seine Mütze zurecht, murmelte etwas vor sich hin, griff dann nach den Knöpfen von Adsches Hemd und fummelte daran herum. Oh! Brakelmann kämpfte mit dem obersten Knopf, viel zu lang für Adsches Geschmack – was konnte daran so schwer sein? – doch dann ging es auf einmal ganz schnell und Brakelmanns Finger huschten über seine nackte Haut. Sie suchten, kitzelten ihn in der Achselhöhle, sodass er zusammenzuckte, fanden dann seine Brustwarzen. Adsche entfuhr ein kleiner Seufzer, vor Überraschung, aber auch, weil ihn plötzlich eine Welle von Erregung durchflutete.

Er hatte das Bedürfnis, Brakelmann noch näher zu sein, ihn anzufassen, darum griff er nach dessen Schultern. Ohne seine Arme jedoch verlor er das Gleichgewicht. Er versuchte, sich an Brakelmann festzuhalten, aber dadurch zog er Brakelmann nur zu sich, sodass sie langsam hintenüber sanken.

"Hmpf", machte Brakelmann, doch Adsche fand ihre neue Position gar nicht so schlecht, nachdem er sich erst einmal daran gewöhnt hatte. Brakelmann lag zwischen seinen Beinen, sein Gewicht angenehm schwer, präsent. Adsche zupfte an Brakelmanns Hemd, bis es aus dem Hosenbund glitt und er seine Hände auf seinen Körper legen konnte, auf die warme Haut. Er erkundete Brakelmanns Rücken, spürte seine Rippen unter seinen Fingern, das schnelle Auf und Ab seines Atems.

Adsche wurde gewahr, dass er hart wurde. Erschrocken hielt er inne. So nah, wie sie sich gerade waren, würde Brakelmann das sicher jeden Augenblick bemerken. Erstaunlicherweise war der Gedanke daran eher aufregend als abschreckend, und sich wegdrehen und den Kontakt abbrechen, das wollte er ganz und gar nicht. Im Gegenteil! Nach kurzem Zögern zog er Brakelmann noch dichter an sich, nahm entzückt wahr, wie der ihm willig folgte. Als Brakelmann sich an ihn schmiegte, da drückte er auf einmal mit seiner Hüfte an genau der richtigen Stelle, und Adsche fiel es schwer, stillzuhalten. Er presste seine Lippen gegen Brakelmanns Schulter, damit ihm keine Geräusche entfuhren, klammerte sich an Brakelmann fest, ließ sich von der lustvollen Hitze leiten, die in seinem Unterleib wuchs. Das war alles so viel besser als alleine, dachte er, bevor ihn die Empfindungen übermannten und er einen Augenblick gar nichts mehr denken konnte.

Als er seine Augen öffnete, sah er, wie Brakelmann ihn erst verwirrt beobachtete, wie dann auf einmal seine Augenbrauen nach oben schossen. "Oh", sagte er. Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht, er richtete sich auf, hektisch, fiel zur Seite.

Adsche griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn zurück, rollte ihm hinterher. Immer noch überwältigt von Glücksgefühlen küsste er Brakelmann, strich ihm über den Bauch, den Bauchnabel. Er wollte, dass Brakelmann auch ... nun ja ... und die einfachste Möglichkeit schien ihm, mit der Hand... Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand in Brakelmanns Schritt. Brakelmann keuchte überrascht, und durch den Stoff seiner Hose konnte Adsche fühlen, dass auch er hart war. Seinetwegen, wie ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde, ihretwegen. Der Gedanke spornte ihn nur umso mehr an. Der Winkel war ungewohnt, anders, als wenn man es selber machte, aber Brakelmanns schien zu gefallen, was er tat. Sein Atem kam schneller nun, seine Hüften fanden einen Rhythmus, dann legte er plötzlich den Arm über den Mund und ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper.

Adsche ließ sich neben ihm in den Sand fallen. Lange Zeit sagte keiner ein Wort. Adsche blickte hinauf in das Gewirr von Ästen und Blättern über ihnen, beobachtete, wie es sanft im Wind schwankte und hin und wieder den Blick auf den blauen Himmel frei gab. Seine Hose war feucht und klebte, die Luft roch nach Sand und trockenem Gras und warmen Holz, irgendwo in der Nähe gurrte eine Taube.

"Wie geht's deinem Fuß?", fragte Brakelmann nach einer Weile.

An den Fuß hatte Adsche schon länger nicht mehr gedacht. Langsam hob er das Bein und beäugte seinen Knöchel. "Jetzt isser dick", stellte er fest.

"Dick genug?"

Adsche bewegte den Fuß vorsichtig. Hatte jemals eine Ausrede bei seinem Vater gewirkt? Aber in dem Moment war es ihm herzlich egal, was morgen war. Der Moment war perfekt und morgen noch so weit weg, und überhaupt war es schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass er jemals wieder unglücklich sein konnte.

"Vielleicht", sagte er.


	7. Auf dem Heuboden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel ist dann nur noch kurz und folgt bald. :)

Nach und nach machte das Baumhaus Fortschritte. Sie arbeiteten daran, wann immer sie Zeit und Lust hatten, und auch wenn Brakelmann dabei einen übertriebenen Ehrgeiz an den Tag legte, kam doch der Spaß zumindest nicht völlig zu kurz. Als sie schließlich die letzte Planke im Boden einsetzten, war das beinahe ein feierlicher Augenblick. Die Plattform hing etwas schräg zwischen den Ästen, aber das machte überhaupt nichts, fand Adsche. Man konnte jetzt immerhin schon richtig darauf sitzen. Man konnte sogar liegen, dann baumelten die Beine über den Rand und man blickte in die Baumkrone hinauf, sah den Himmel hindurchblitzen, grau und wolkenverhangen heute. Die Äste schwankten leicht im Wind, die Blätter raschelten mit jeder Böe, und auch das Baumhaus bewegte sich leicht, sodass es manchmal ein wenig im Magen kribbelte.

Während Adsche noch den Gefühlen in seinem Bauch nachspürte, ging auf einmal Ruck durch das Baumhaus. Das Holz ächzte beängstigend. Adsche drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah, wie Brakelmann an einem Ast rüttelte.

"Was machst du da?", fragte er.

"Ich guck, wie wir das Dach bauen können."

"'N Dach? Brauchen wir sowas?"

Brakelmann sah entrüstet auf ihn hinab. "Jedes richtige Baumhaus braucht 'n Dach!"

Noch mehr Arbeit? Adsche hatte gehofft, sie wären langsam mal fertig. Außerdem war es doch schön, dass man von hier oben so gut gucken konnte. Mit Dach ginge das bestimmt nicht mehr so gut. "Ich weiß nich", sagte er. "Is doch gut so."

"Pfft", machte Brakelmann. "Du willst ja nur Löcher in die Luft starren." Er ließ aber doch vom dem Ast ab und machte es sich neben Adsche bequem.

Eine Weile lagen sie stumm nebeneinander, hingen jeder ihren Gedanken nach. Dann wurde es mit einem Mal dunkler und dunkler, mitten am Tag, und das Rauschen in den Blättern verstärkte sich. Regen war das nun, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die ersten Tropfen auch Adsche und Brakelmann trafen.

"Deswegen braucht man ein Dach", sagte Brakelmann.

Dem konnte Adsche nichts entgegensetzen. Nass zu werden, das war nun wirklich äußerst ungemütlich. Es sei denn... "Wie wär's mit'm Regenschirm?"

"Das geht um Visionen, Adsche, schon vergessen? 'N Regenschirm, das is doch keine Vision!"

Der Regen war mittlerweile stärker geworden, sodass auch die Baumkrone hier oben keinen Schutz mehr bot. Sie kletterten hinunter, zwei lange, trockene Flecken auf dem Holz hinterlassend, welche nur zu schnell von den Tropfen vereinnahmt wurden. Unten warteten sie, dicht an den Stamm gedrängt, dort, wo der Boden des Baumhauses ein wenig den Regen abhielt.

"Mit 'ner Plane könnte es gehen", sann Brakelmann. "Wenn man das so machen würde wie bei 'nem Zelt..."

Adsche nickte pflichtbewusst, aber er hörte nicht richtig zu, als Brakelmann weitersprach. Er sah lieber den Regentropfen zu, die sich an den niedrighängenden Blättern sammelten, anwuchsen, bis sie unvorhergesehen den Halt verloren und zu Boden fielen.

Irgendwann stupste Brakelmann ihn unsanft an.

"Was iss'n?!"

"Biste schwerhörig? Lass uns nach Hause gehen!"

* * *

Es schien sich richtig einzuregnen. Der Niederschlag war zwar nicht stark, aber ausdauernd, und bald weichte Adsches Jacke durch. Er war froh, als sie endlich auf dem Brakelmannschen Hof ankamen.

"Vaddi hat doch die Planen für die Silage. Der Mais is noch nich drin, die müssen irgendwo sein", sagte Brakelmann und ging schnurstracks zur Remise. "Komm, lass uns suchen!"

Als ob man Adsche zweimal dazu auffordern musste, ins Trockene zu kommen. Langsam wurde es nämlich kühl.

Die Remise war groß und vollgestellt mit allen möglichen Dingen. Werkzeug, Ersatzteile, Kisten, Eimer, Milchkannen, alter Pferdegeschirr. Ein paar Sachen, die interessant waren und die Adsche gerne genauer betrachtet hätte sowie jede Menge langweiliges Zeug. Planen fanden sie nicht.

Frustriert trat Brakelmann nach einem alten Autoreifen.

"Wo hast du die Planen denn zuletzt gesehen?", fragte Adsche, nur um etwas zu sagen und weil man das nun mal so sagte, wenn man was suchte.

"Hier natürlich, du Dödel!"

Brakelmann wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch mit einem Mal war draußen der Trecker zu hören – sicherlich Brakelmanns Vaddi, der auf den Hof gefahren kam – woraufhin Brakelmann nach seinem Ärmel griff und ihn zur Leiter zog, die hinauf auf den Heuboden führte. "Komm, schnell", flüsterte er.

Oben war es schummrig. Draußen war es schon nicht sonderlich hell gewesen, und hier drang lediglich etwas Licht durch eine Luke direkt unter dem Dachgiebel sowie durch diverse Ritzen und Löcher im Holz. Die Augen brauchten eine Weile, sich daran zu gewöhnen, und so folgte Adsche dem anderen beinahe blind bis zur gegenüberliegenden Wand. Nur schemenhaft konnte Adsche erkennen, wie sich die Ballen zu ihrer linken stapelten, bis beinahe unter das Dach. Es roch nach frischem Heu. Die letzten Tage war es sonnig und trocken gewesen, deswegen waren alle Bauern auf den Feldern gewesen, hatten Heu gemacht und Korn geerntet, bis tief in die Nacht. Adsche konnte noch seine Arme und Schultern spüren vom Schleppen der Strohballen, seine Hände, die beinahe wund gescheuert waren. Da war ihm der Regen äußerst willkommen, auch wenn sie nun nicht viel würden machen können, außer nach den Planen zu suchen. Besser als Ernte war das auf jeden Fall.

Sie kletterten die Heuballen hinauf, bis ganz nach oben, wo sie kaum noch aufrecht stehen konnten. Wenn man ganz an den Rand der obersten Lage Heu kroch, konnte man hinunterblicken in die Remise, vom Scheunentor bis beinahe zur Wohnungstür. Sie beobachten Brakelmanns Vaddi dabei, wie er mit einem Schwung Regen zum Tor hereinkam, nach Werkzeug suchte, sich dann an etwas zu schaffen machte, was sie aus der Entfernung nicht erkennen konnten.

"Und was...", begann Adsche, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Brakelmann legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund. So verharrten sie, Minuten, die zugleich lang und viel zu kurz waren. Brakelmanns Berührung fühlte sich beinahe an wie eine Liebkosung, und Adsche wünschte sich, sie wären alleine. Als Brakelmanns Vaddi schließlich vom Hof fuhr und das Motorengeräusch in der Ferne verklang, presste Adsche die Lippen gegen Brakelmanns Handfläche, ganz leicht nur. Erst passierte nichts, dann zog Brakelmann seine Hand zurück. Adsche wollte ihn festhalten, doch er griff ins Leere.

"Und nu?", sagte Brakelmann, von weiter weg nun, das Gesicht im Dämmerlicht beinahe verborgen.

Adsche zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war eigentlich seine Frage gewesen, bis Brakelmanns Hand ihn auf eine andere Idee gebracht hatte.

Beiläufig puhlte Brakelmann mit dem Zeigefinger im Heu, schien angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken. Dann fragte er: "Hast du Lust, heute Nacht auf'm Heuboden zu schlafen?"

Was für eine Frage! Das machte immer Spaß, darum nickte Adsche. Die Eltern hatten sowieso nichts dagegen, nicht in den Ferien und nicht, wenn eh so schlechtes Wetter war. Das klärte allerdings noch nicht, was sie bis dahin tun sollten. Sie konnten ja schlecht schon mitten am Tag ins Bett gehen, auch wenn Adsche durch den langen Arbeitstag gestern recht müde war. Eine Plane hatten sie auch immer noch nicht gefunden.

Brakelmann stand auf, ging ein paar Schritte, wollte sich zu Adsche umdrehen doch sackte stattdessen auf einmal abwärts, verschwand beinahe im Schatten.

"Aua!", war alles, was Adsche hörte. Erschrocken sprang er auf.

Als er gewahr wurde, was passiert war, atmete er erleichtert auf. Brakelmann war mit den Beinen in die Ritze zwischen zwei Heuballen getreten, die anscheinend nicht dicht genug nebeneinander lagen. Nun steckte er bis zur Hüfte fest. Es sah komisch aus, wie er hilflos herumzappelte und, anstatt sich zu befreien, dabei eher noch tiefer versank. Adsche versuchte, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, aber Brakelmann sah es doch und schimpfte, und da konnte Adsche erst recht nicht mehr an sich halten. Brakelmann hatte in diesem Zustand erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem Huhn, das man an den Beinen festhielt, nur dass statt der Federn die Grashalme um ihn herum aufwirbelten.

"Hilf mir doch mal!", rief Brakelmann wütend.

Adsche langte nach seinen Armen und zog. Zuerst tat sich gar nichts, egal, in welche Richtung er zerrte – Brakelmann schien wirklich festzustecken. Doch irgendwann kam Bewegung in die Sache, nach und nach bekam Brakelmann ein Bein frei und konnte sich schließlich selbst aus seiner misslichen Lage befreien. Doch anstatt sich bei Adsche für die Hilfe zu bedanken, sagte er nur "Schiete".

Als Adsche ihn gekränkt ansah, fügte er hinzu: "Ich hab meinen Gummistiefel verloren."

Tatsächlich, an seinem rechten Fuß war nur die Socke, und auch die hing schon gefährlich schlabberig unterhalb des Hackens herum. Brakelmann zog sie wieder hoch, dann beugte er sich hinunter zu dem Spalt, in dem er gerade noch gesteckt hatte. "Der muss hier irgendwo sein." Er ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und steckte den Kopf zwischen das Heu, drehte ihn nach links und rechts. "Is so dunkel hier", sagte er, die Stimme dumpf und leise, wie von weit weg.

Irgendwann kam er wieder hoch. "Ich hol 'ne Taschenlampe."

Adsche ließ sich ins Heu plumpsen und sah Brakelmann nach, wie er mit unregelmäßigen Schritten den Heuboden verließ, durch die Remise latschte – komisch hörte sich das an, mit einem schlurfenden Gummistiefel und einer lautlosen Socke – und dann in der Wohnung verschwand.

Nach einer Weile kehrte er mit einer Taschenlampe und einem Stock zurück. Die Taschenlampe drückte er Adsche in die Hand und wies ihn an, in den Spalt zu leuchten. Dann bückte er sich, verschwand fast bis zur Schulter im Heu.

"Du musst richtig leuchten", sagte Brakelmann, als ob Adsche irgendetwas anderes machen konnte als die Lampe festzuhalten. "An meinem Kopf vorbei, hier lang." Er winkte mit der freien Hand, und Adsche machte einen Schritt um ihn herum, beugte sich über ihn, um über seine Schulter sehen zu können. Brakelmanns Rücken war warm, als er sich dagegen lehnte, sein Hals nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt.

Brakelmann stocherte weiter, stocherte und stocherte, dann schließlich richtete er sich langsam auf. Auf dem Ende des Stockes steckte der Gummistiefel.

Erleichtert ließen sie sich ins Heu fallen. Brakelmann kippte den Stiefel überkopf, schüttelte ihn aus, zog dann seine Socke aus und zupfte Halme ab.

"Du bist ja pingelig", stellte Adsche fest, als Brakelmann gar kein Ende finden wollte.

"Das pikst sonst", sagte Brakelmann.

Endlich war Brakelmann fertig. Eine Weile starrten sie vor sich hin, dann fragte Adsche ein weiteres Mal: "Und nu?"

Brakelmann neigte den Kopf und sah die Heuballen an, die sie hinaufgeklettert waren. Sie bildeten eine Art Treppe, neben der es steil bergab ging.

"Traust du dich da runter zu springen?", fragte Brakelmann.

Unten auf den Dielen lag jede Menge loses Heu und Stroh, das den Sturz mindern würde. Sie waren schon oft hier gesprungen, früher. "Klar", sagte Adsche. Er ging zum Rand, setzte sich hin, sodass die Beine über den Rand hingen, und sah nach unten. Früher, da hatte alles noch viel größer ausgesehen, gefährlicher. Nun war an dem Sprung überhaupt nichts Aufregendes mehr. Er landete ohne Probleme auf den Füßen. Oben stand Brakelmann schon bereit, und wenn Adsche sich lang machen würde und seine Hände ausstreckte, könnte er beinahe nach seinen Stiefelspitzen greifen. Brakelmann sprang, sogar aus dem Stehen heraus, und kam in der Hocke neben Adsche auf. Adsche setzte sich zu ihm.

"Und nu?", fragte er wieder, doch diesmal zuckte Brakelmann nur mit den Schultern.

"Du weißt doch sonst immer was."

"Denk dir doch selber was aus!"

Doch so sehr Adsche gerne beweisen wollte, das er das auch konnte, ihm fiel einfach nichts ein. Ihm war viel zu langweilig für Ideen, so sah das nämlich aus, wer konnte auch schon richtig nachdenken, wenn einfach nichts passierte? Er fummelte mit einer Handvoll Heu, warf damit nach Brakelmann, doch der warf nur lustlos zurück. So machte das auch keinen Spaß.

Irgendwann sagte Brakelmann: "Ich weiß, wo die Planen sind!"

"Wo denn?"

"Na, da wo ich sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hab, du Dödel!"

Er sprang auf. Adsche folgte ihm bis zum Scheunentor. Es regnete noch immer, und nass werden wollte er nicht noch einmal, aber als er Brakelmann im kleinen Schuppen nebenan verschwinden sah, packte ihn doch die Neugier.

Der Schuppen war so voller Gerümpel, dass man sich kaum darin bewegen konnte. Sie suchten eine halbe Ewigkeit, jedenfalls kam Adsche das so vor, doch schließlich zog Brakelmann einen großen Packen weißer Planen aus einer alten Kommode hervor. Triumphierend ließ er seinen Fund auf den Boden fallen. Mit Adsches Taschenmesser schnitten sie einen Teil davon ab – stolz war Adsche in solchen Momenten immer auf sein Taschenmesser – und brachten ihre Ausbeute zum Fahrradanhänger.

Gerade als sie wieder in die trockene Remise schlüpften, kam Brakelmanns Muddi ihnen entgegen mit einem großen Picknickkorb. Es war nun doch Abend geworden, ohne dass sie es recht bemerkt hatten, und Adsche wurde langsam hungrig. Brakelmanns Muddi schien das vorausgeahnt zu haben.

"Für meine kleinen Abenteurer", sagte sie. Dankbar nahm Adsche den Korb entgegen.

"Wir sind nich klein!", sagte Brakelmann empört.

"Ich weiß." Sie lächelte und kniff Brakelmann in die Wange. "Schlaft gut!"

Brakelmann rieb sich angewidert das Gesicht. Adsche verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

Bevor sie sich über das Abendessen hermachten, holten sie sich zwei alte Pferdedecken aus dem Stall. Brakelmanns Eltern hatten schon lange keine Pferde mehr, aber die Decken gab es noch und hatten Adsche und Brakelmann schon oft bei ihren nächtlichen Abenteuern gewärmt. Es klebten immer noch Haare daran, weiße und braune, und meistens hatte man sie dann noch tagelang an den Klamotten hängen. Aber das machte nichts, denn die Decken waren schön groß und stabil, viel besser als jede Wolldecke.

Vorsichtig kletterten sie mit ihrem Proviant wieder hinauf auf den Heuboden, und Adsche war schon sehr gespannt darauf, was Brakelmanns Muddi ihnen zubereitet hatte. Schon der Gedanke daran ließ seinen Magen knurren. Ohne ein Wort darüber verlieren zu müssen, suchten sie sich für ihr Nachtquartier eine Stelle ganz oben, in der hintersten Ecke. Natürlich wollte man ganz oben schlafen, wenn man schon im Heu war, das war ja klar, und möglichst weit weg von dem Abgrund hinunter in die Remise, denn der war im Dunkeln immer ein wenig unheimlich.

Sie breiteten die Decken aus, setzten sich hin – bequem mit dem Rücken gegen einen Heuballen gelehnt – und packten den Picknickkorb aus. Nach und nach kamen Butterbrote, Frikadellen und gekochte Eier zum Vorschein, eine Kanne Milch, außerdem Teller und Becher aus buntem Plastik. Als sie alles ausgebreitet hatten, war beinahe gar kein Platz mehr auf der Decke. Wie ein echtes Picknick, fand Adsche. Es fehlte nur noch ein Blumenstrauß.

Während sie aßen, wurde es dunkler und dunkler. Es war noch lange nicht Nacht, aber schon bald konnte man kaum noch das Essen vor sich erkennen.

"Was is denn los?", fragte Adsche, als er auf der Suche nach einem Ei beinahe die Milchkanne umgestoßen hätte.

Brakelmann beugte sich zur Seite und legte sein Gesicht an die nahegelegene Wand. Durch einen Spalt im Holz blickte er nach draußen. "Dicke Wolken", sagte er. "Gleich geht das richtig los."

Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da prasselte der Regen auf das Dach. Zwar hatte der Regen den ganzen Tag nicht aufgehört, aber nun schien die Sintflut über sie hereinzubrechen. Es dröhnte so laut auf dem Dach direkt über ihren Köpfen, dass man sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr verstand. Aber Adsche wollte sowieso lieber essen als reden, und zum Glück fand man dem Mund auch ohne Licht. Komisch, wie das immer funktionierte.

Genau genommen machte der Regen die ganze Sache noch viel gemütlicher. Adsche konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie es nun draußen aussehen musste: Regen, der einen keine paar Meter weit gucken ließ und einen sofort bis auf die Haut durchnässte, Rinnsale aus Wasser und Schlamm, die in den nächsten Graben strömten. Da war es doch umso schöner, drinnen warm und trocken zu sitzen und das Abendessen zu genießen.

Als sie fertig waren, war auch der Regen weniger geworden und war nur noch als leises Rauschen zu vernehmen. Es war geradezu einschläfernd, und der volle Magen tat sein übriges – Adsche musste gähnen. Sie würden natürlich auf keinen Fall früh schlafen gehen, wenn sie schon auf dem Heuboden übernachteten. So eine Gelegenheit musste man ausnutzen, das war ja klar, darum blinzelte Adsche eifrig, um sich munter zu halten. Brakelmann wandte sich zur Seite und hatte auf einmal eine Flasche Bier in der Hand.

"Wo hast du die denn her?", fragte Adsche.

Brakelmann grinste. "Hab ich ... an mich genommen." Er öffnete die Flasche mit einem lauten Plopp, richtig gekonnt sah das aus, und nahm einen Schluck. Dann reichte er das Bier an Adsche weiter.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und ließen die Flasche hin- und hergehen.

"Wollen wir Gruselgeschichten erzählen?", fragte Adsche, nachdem sie das Bier ausgetrunken hatten. Er war jetzt genau in der richtigen Stimmung für Gruseliges.

Erst sah es so aus, als würde Brakelmann Nein sagen, doch dann nickte er. "Wenn du anfängst."

Adsche überlegte. "Ich hab letztens 'n Gespenst gesehen."

"Nachdem Onkel Krischan dir Köm gegeben hat?"

"Nee!" Na ja, vielleicht schon, ein bisschen. Aber das hatte damit überhaupt nichts zu tun! "Am Dorfteich, abends, als das schon dunkel wurde."

"Das gibt doch überhaupt keine Gespenster", sagte Brakelmann bestimmt.

"Soll ich nu eine Gruselgeschichte erzählen oder nich?!" Dazu sagte Brakelmann nichts, also fuhr Adsche fort: "Das war so durchsichtig, ganz blass. Eigentlich eher grau. Und es hat getropft."

"Getropft? Seit wann tropfen Gespenster denn?"

"Das war bestimmt der Geist von dem, der da mal im Dorfteich ertrunken is. Der ist dann natürlich nass, weil er ja im Wasser gestorben ist." Eigentlich konnte Adsche sich gar nicht genau daran erinnern, was er an dem Abend gesehen hatte, aber er erwärmte sich langsam für seine Geschichte. "Der war auch ganz aufgedunsen. Und roch so modrig. Und dann hat er gesprochen."

"Gesprochen?" Brakelmann sah immer noch skeptisch aus.

"Mehr so geblubbert. Weil ja alles nass war."

"Und was hat er gesacht?"

"Das war so schwer zu verstehen. Nur ein Wort. Irgendwas mit ... E."

"Ertrinken?"

Adsche schüttelte den Kopf.

"Erschlagen? Ermorden? Erfrieren? Eifersucht?"

Adsche drehte die leere Bierflasche in der Hand. "Einsam", sagte er schließlich.

" _Einsam?_ "

"Na ja, das is sicher furchtbar einsam, so als Gespenst. Meinst du, es gibt viele andere Gespenster?"

"Weiß ich nich", sagte Brakelmann.

"Dann lebst du da Jahrzehnte lang, oder Jahrhunderte, immer am selben Ort, und du hast niemanden. Das is doch schlimm, oder? Keiner redet mit dir, weil alle Angst vor dir haben, und du kannst niemanden anfassen, denn es geht alles durch dich durch." Adsche wurde selbst ganz traurig bei dem Gedanken. Er hatte auf einmal das Bedürfnis, Brakelmann anzufassen, einfach nur so, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er das konnte. "Wärme kannst du auch nicht mehr fühlen, nie wieder. Hast du da mal über nachgedacht? Is doch furchtbar." Er rückte ein wenig näher zu Brakelmann, wollte ihn an seiner Seite spüren. Die letzten Zentimeter traute er sich dann aber doch nicht.

"Das is doch keine Gruselgeschichte!", sagte Brakelmann mit wegwerfender Handbewegung.

Adsche war zu deprimiert, um beleidigt zu sein.

"Ich weiß was besseres", verkündete Brakelmann. "Hast du schon mal was von Ziegenmelkern gehört?"

"Nee. Was is das denn?"

"Das sind Vögel. Die heißen so, weil sie die Mich von Ziegen trinken, direkt vom Euter. Aus dem Flug raus."

"So was hab ich ja noch nie gesehen."

"Die fliegen auch nur nachts, deswegen sieht man die nich. An Kühe gehen die auch. Wenn eine Kuh auf einmal keine Milch mehr hat, dann kann das daran liegen, dass die Ziegenmelker alles weggeholt haben."

"Tut das den Kühen nich weh?" Adsche stellte sich vor, wie die Vögel mit ihrem spitzen Schnäbeln nach den Eutern schnappten, und das war wirklich ein wenig gruselig.

"Bestimmt", sagte Brakelmann. "Aber die wehren sich nich, weil Ziegenmelker richtig böse werden, wenn man sie abhält. Die schlagen einen dann mit ganz harten Flügeln. Als wenn du eine Schippe über den Kopf bekommst, so fühlt sich das an. Man sollte im Dunkeln auch nich mehr auf'e Wiese melken, oder draußen mit Milch rumlaufen. Die greifen nämlich auch Menschen an, da kennen die nix."

Adsche beäugte die Milchkanne, die auf der Decke stand. Inzwischen war es so dunkel, dass man nur noch ein leichtes Schimmern wahrnehmen konnte. Hatten sie die Milch ausgetrunken? Hatten sie den Deckel zugemacht? Am liebsten hätte er nachgesehen, aber er mochte Brakelmann gegenüber nicht zugeben, dass die Geschichte ihm tatsächlich Angst machte.

Eigentlich waren sie ja gar nicht draußen, oder? Und dass man bei Dunkelheit nicht mehr melken durfte, drinnen im Stall, das war ja offensichtlich Unsinn, das musste man im Winter ja nun mal so machen. Gerade, als Adsche sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, hörte er auf einmal ein lautes Flügelschlagen, direkt über seinem Kopf. Ohne Nachzudenken klammerte er sich an Brakelmann, vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Jacke.

"Das is doch nur 'ne Taube", setzte Brakelmann an, doch dann zischte etwas, und ein lautes Quieken zerriss die Dunkelheit. Es raschelte im Heu, irgendwo hinter ihnen, dann zischten Federn durch die Luft und ein Windstoß streifte Adsches Nacken. Was auch immer da war, es flog direkt über ihre Köpfe, kreiste zweimal, dreimal, dann wurde es wieder still. Nur Adsches Herz klopfte noch laut, pochte bis zum Hals.

Lange Zeit traute Adsche sich nicht, sich zu bewegen. Er versuchte, sich allein auf Brakelmann zu konzentrieren, lauschte seinem Atem, der ebenso wie sein eigener schneller ging. Irgendwann sagte Brakelmann: "Lang mir mal die Taschenlampe."

Adsche griff neben sich, fühlte nach der Taschenlampe, denn inzwischen konnte man nur noch Schemen erkennen. Er bekam den kühlen Metallgriff zu fassen, zögerte dann. Vielleicht wäre es besser, nicht zu sehen, was in der Dunkelheit lauerte? Vielleicht würde, was immer da war, sie ignorieren, wenn sie es auch ignorierten? Vielleicht könnten sie einfach bis zum Morgen hier sitzen bleiben, bis es wieder hell wurde und alle nächtlichen Wesen verschwunden waren. Doch dann stieß Brakelmann ihn ungeduldig an, und er reichte ihm wortlos die Taschenlampe.

Als Brakelmann die Lampe einschaltete, traute Adsche sich zuerst gar nicht, hinzugucken. Doch dann überwog die Neugier. Der Lichtkegel glitt über Heuballen und Holzwände, die nun ganz fahl wirkten. Lange Schatten huschten außerhalb ihres Gesichtsfeldes umher, aber es blieb alles ruhig. Schließlich grinste Brakelmann ihn an, aufgekratzt, atemlos. "Da is nix", sagte er. "Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen."

"Da war aber was", sagte Adsche. Er ließ Brakelmann trotzdem wieder los, wenn auch widerwillig.

Der spielte müßig mit der Taschenlampe, fing irgendwann an, Schattenfiguren an die nächstgelegene Wand zu werfen. Das lenkte Adsche ab, ließ ihn den Schrecken von eben beinahe vergessen, doch viel zu schnell machte Brakelmann die Taschenlampe wieder aus, "wegen der Batterie", wie er sagte. Immerhin, die ganze Sache schien inzwischen schon längst nicht mehr so gruselig. Irgendein Vogel war da wohl gewesen, aber was sollte daran schon schlimm sein? Brakelmann hatte sicher mächtig übertrieben mit seinem Märchen vom Ziegenmelker, wenn es so ein Tier überhaupt gab. Wirklich, Adsche sollte inzwischen gelernt haben, nicht immer auf ihn hereinzufallen.

Weil sie nichts besseres zu tun hatten, legten sie sich bald darauf schlafen. Wie immer hatten sie eine der Decken als Unterlage ausgebreitet und deckten sich mit der zweiten Decke zu. Mit den Jahren schienen die Decken immer kleiner geworden zu sein, denn Adsche hätte beschwören können, dass sie früher mehr Platz gehabt hatten. Nun mussten sie schon ganz schön dicht zusammenliegen, wenn keiner frieren wollte.

"Hast du etwa noch deine Gummistiefel an?", fragte Brakelmann, als sie sich unter der Decke sortierten. Wie er das im Dunkeln mitbekommen hatte, war Adsche schleierhaft.

"Ich krieg immer so leicht kalte Füße, und die Decke is so kurz...", verteidigte er sich.

"Man geht doch nich mit Schuhen ins Bett! Zieh die sofort aus!"

Die Empörung in seiner Stimme war deutlich genug zu hören, dass Widerworte zwecklos schienen. "Wir sind doch gar nich im Bett", murmelte Adsche, zog dann aber doch die Stiefel aus. Bei solchen Dingen konnte Brakelmann eigen sein, das wusste er.

Als er anschließend versuchte, seine Füße unter die Decke zu bekommen, stieß er mit den Knien gegen Brakelmann.

"Aua!", schimpfte der. "Pass doch auf, du Dödel!"

"Du hast doch gewollt, dass ich die Stiefel auszieh!" Wirklich, manchmal konnte man es Brakelmann auch nicht recht machen.

"Deswegen brauchst du mich doch nich zu treten! Nimm endlich deine Knie da weg!"

Adsche hörte, wie er sich umdrehte, dann landete plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel und schubste ihn beiseite. Adsche leistete keinen Widerstand, doch er konnte das Gefühl von Brakelmanns Hand noch lange auf seiner Haut spüren. Ein bisschen weiter oben, das hätte im wohl gefallen. Er konnte sich noch lebhaft daran erinnern, wie Brakelmann neulich zwischen seinen Beinen gelegen hatte, wie unglaublich gut sich das angefühlt hatte. Und Brakelmann hatte doch offensichtlich auch seinen Spaß gehabt, was lag da näher als wenn sie...

Die kalten Füße waren komplett vergessen, ihre Auseinandersetzung ebenfalls. Adsche rückte wieder näher zu Brakelmann heran, tastete in der Dunkelheit nach ihm.

"Adsche, was...?", begann Brakelmann, doch dann war Adsche halb auf ihm und er verstummte.

Adsche zögerte. Er konnte Brakelmann kaum erkennen und hatte keine Ahnung, was er wohl dachte. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, welchen Teil von Brakelmann er genau unter sich hatte. Vorsichtig begann er, zu tasten. Seine Hand schien in der Nähe von Brakelmanns Bauch zu liegen, dort verweilte er eine Weile, dann fühlte er weiter, Brakelmanns Seite hinauf, langsam in eine streichelnde Bewegung übergehend. Es war trotz allem immer noch ungewohnt, Brakelmann so nahe zu sein, und neugierig nahm er jede Erhebung, jede Falte seines Hemdes, jeden Knochen wahr. Eigentlich war es gar nicht so schlecht, einmal nichts zu sehen, wenn man sich erst einmal daran gewöhnt hatte.

Brakelmann bewegte sich unter ihm, dann wurde es auf einmal nass an Adsches Ohr. Brakelmanns Lippen, wie Adsche gewahr wurde. Plötzlich konzentrierte sich seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sein Ohr, seine Ohrmuschel, die Stelle, wo Brakelmann ihn gerade noch berührt hatte. Brakelmanns Atem kitzelte, heiß aber doch kalt auf seiner nun feuchten Haut. Ein bekanntes Kribbeln antwortete zwischen seinen Beinen.

Der nächste Kuss traf Adsche am Kinn, dann hatte Brakelmann seinen Mund gefunden. Vertraut fühlte sich das an inzwischen, schön, verlangend. Adsche dachte kurz, dass er dieses Gefühl um nichts in der Welt missen wollen würde, bevor alles Denken schwer wurde. Brakelmanns Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken, seinen Hintern, zogen ihn näher. Nur zu gerne gab Adsche nach, ließ in einer Eingebung seinen Oberschenkel zwischen Brakelmanns Beine gleiten. Er spürte, dass Brakelmann hart war, gegen seinen Unterleib drückte, im selben Moment, in dem Brakelmann in den Kuss keuchte. Er wandte sich unter ihm, reagierte auf jede seiner Bewegungen mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen, seinetwegen!, und das zu hören war fast genau so erregend wie die Berührung selbst. Einen kurzen Moment kämpften sie um eine geeignete Position – Brakelmann zerrte an seinem Hemd, Adsche versuchte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten – doch dann fanden sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Adsches Welt reduzierte sich auf die Hitze ihrer Berührungen, das Kribbeln, die gleichmäßige Bewegung, die mit jedem Atemzug einen neuen Schub von Lust brachte.

Dann plötzlich packte Brakelmann ihn an den Schultern und rollte sie auf die Seite. Überrascht schnappte Adsche nach Luft, gespannt darauf, was als nächstes passieren würde, doch alles, was folgte, war ein Ruck, der ihn fesselte. Sie hatten sich in der Decke verheddert. Brakelmann fluchte leise, dann versuchten sie, sich so schnell es ging zu befreien. Die Decke kam los, Adsche erhielt einen Stoß in den Magen, von Brakelmanns Ellenbogen vielleicht, er konnte das nicht so genau sagen.

"Aua", murmelte er, doch im nächsten Moment fühlte er Brakelmanns Hand in seinem Schritt, und der Schmerz war wie weggeblasen. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sich so etwas immer wieder vorgestellt, abends im Bett, hatte sich ausgemalt, dass es Brakelmanns Hand wäre statt seiner eigenen, die ihn zum Höhepunkt brachte. In echt war es noch viel besser. Brakelmann war ungeschickt, zögerlich, und natürlich konnte er nicht wissen, was Adsche besonders gut gefiel, aber dennoch war das, was er tat, aufregend, unvorhersehbar, zum Verrücktwerden. Vor allem war es Brakelmann.

Trotzdem wollte Adsche mehr. Er suchte nach dem Verschluss von Brakelmanns Hose, fummelte an dem Knopf herum, bis der sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aus dem Knopfloch löste. Dann ließ er vorsichtig seine Finger in Brakelmanns Unterhose gleiten. Als erstes traf er nur Haare – die waren noch nicht dagewesen, als er Brakelmann das letzte Mal nackt gesehen hatte – darum wagte er sich weiter vor. Als er fand, wonach er suchte, seufzte Brakelmann, krallte sich gleichzeitig an Adsches Schulter fest. Brakelmann war heiß in seiner Hand, leicht verschwitzt, hart und doch samtig. Zu wissen, dass Brakelmann ihn das tun ließ, zu spüren, wie er jeder seiner Handbewegungen gierig folgte, war ungemein berauschend, erfüllte ihn selbst mit ungekannter Lust. Als Brakelmann sich dann auch noch an Adsches Hose zu schaffen machte, ging alles ganz schnell. Bei der ersten Berührung von Haut auf Haut kam Adsche, für einen Augenblick alles um sich herum vergessend.

Erst geraume Zeit später wurde er gewahr, dass seine Finger klebrig-feucht waren, dass Brakelmann reglos neben ihm lag. Er zog die Hand aus Brakelmanns Hose, wischte sie sich am Hosenbein ab, und in dem Moment begann Brakelmann, sich zu bewegen und von ihm abzurücken. Adsche rückte unauffällig hinterher. Er mochte es, ihn an seiner Seite zu haben, die Wärme zu teilen, dabei zuzuhören, wie sein Atem langsam ruhiger wurde und wie er schließlich anfing, leise zu schnarchen. Beruhigend war das, vertraut und doch anders als sonst. Und bei all dem ... irgendwie auch noch nicht genug.

Das letzte, woran Adsche dachte, bevor er einschlief war, dass sie viel öfter zusammen auf dem Heuboden übernachten sollten.


	8. Neue Pläne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geschafft! Auf der einen Seite werde ich es vermissen, mich so oft in Gedanken mit dieser Welt zu befassen. Auf der anderen Seite bin ich aber auch froh, endlich fertig zu sein. Ich trage die Geschichte ja schon viel länger mit mir herum, als ich angefangen habe, zu posten, und hätte anfangs nicht gedacht, dass jemals etwas draus wird. Von daher freue ich mich um so mehr, das es geklappt hat. :D

Die Sonne schien, das erste Mal seit ein paar regnerischen und stürmischen Tagen. Dort, wo sich noch Feuchtigkeit hielt – im Gras, im Laub – glitzerten die Regentropfen im Sonnenlicht wie kleine Kristalle. Es war leiser geworden, nun, wo der Sommer sich dem Ende zuneigte und die Vögel nicht mehr sangen. Lediglich ein paar Schwalben zwitscherten noch, hoch oben am Himmel. Von irgendwo wehte ein leichter Güllegeruch herüber.

Adsche und Brakelmann gingen zum Baumhaus, fast mehr aus Gewohnheit als aus echtem Tatendrang heraus. Es war schön, endlich wieder draußen zu sein, einfach so.

Das kleine Wäldchen lag verlassen da, viel Laub und Geäst war überall am Boden. Das letzte Mal, als sie hier gewesen waren, hatten sie die Plane angebracht, auf einer wackeligen Dachkonstruktion. Danach hatten sie feststellen müssen, dass die Plane nur unzureichend gegen Nässe schützte und, im Gegenteil!, sogar das Wasser sammelte, um es in den ungelegensten Momenten über einen zu ergießen. Adsche dachte mit Unbehagen an den kalten Wasserschwall zurück, der ihm plötzlich den Nacken hinuntergelaufen war, den Rücken hinab, bis in die Hose.

Nun war die Plane weggeweht, und der Rest des Baumhauses hing schief in der Luft, so als würde es jeden Moment abstürzen. Ein Stück Seil baumelte schlaff herunter.

"Tja", sagte Adsche. Wirklich Lust, daran weiterzuarbeiten, hatte er in letzter Zeit eh nicht mehr gehabt, und auch Brakelmann schien den desolaten Zustand nur beiläufig wahrzunehmen. Er war schon wieder in irgendwelche Gedanken vertieft, an denen er Adsche nicht teilhaben ließ.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandten sie sich ab, einer kleinen Lichtung zu, auf der ein umgekippter Baumstamm in der Sonne lag, trocken schon und angenehm warm. Genau der richtige Ort, um zu faulenzen.

Adsche dachte an nichts. Er konnte das gut, an nichts denken, besser als jeder andere. Besser als Brakelmann. Das machte komische Dinge mit der Zeit, wenn man an nichts dachte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das etwas wichtiges war, etwas bedeutendes, nur dass er noch nicht genau herausgefunden hatte, was das war.

Brakelmann schwieg noch immer, und irgendwann wurde es Adsche zu anstrengend, an nichts zu denken. Das war geradezu Arbeit, auch wenn ihm das natürlich niemand glauben wollte. Dafür wurde ihm nun langweilig. Wie immer, wenn ihm langweilig wurde in letzter Zeit, wanderten seine Gedanken zu Brakelmann. Zu seinem Mund, seinen Händen, das, was er damit machte, wenn sie allein und ungestört waren. So wie jetzt. Man könnte doch... Adsche beugte sich zu Brakelmann und griff nach dem Verschluss seiner Hose. Brakelmann schubste ihn beiseite.

"Was is denn?", fragte Adsche. Sie hatten das schon so oft gemacht, und immer war Brakelmann begeistert bei der Sache gewesen. Warum sollte er auf ein mal nicht mehr wollen?

"Morgen is wieder Schule", sagte Brakelmann.

Adsche wurde nur ungern daran erinnert. Er mochte die Schule nicht, daran würde sich auch in Zukunft nichts ändern. Brakelmann hatte es gut, der würde nur noch dieses Jahr zur Schule gehen müssen, dann war er fertig. Einerseits beneidete Adsche ihn darum, aber andererseits, so sehr Adsche die Schule auch satt hatte, so war es doch trotzdem ein komischer Gedanke, irgendwann nicht mehr zur Schule zu gehen. Keine Ferien mehr zu haben. Brakelmann zum Beispiel würde nie wieder Sommerferien haben.

Das alles war jedoch kein Grund, aufzuhören, zusammen Spaß zu haben, darum fragte Adsche: "Ja und?"

"Dann kommt doch Gerlinde Ködenbröck zu uns in die Schule. Ich wollte sie doch fragen ... du weißt schon."

Ja, das hatte Brakelmann gesagt, damals. Eine Ewigkeit schien das her zu sein.

"Dann brauch ich nich mehr üben." Brakelmann wurde ganz rot im Gesicht.

Das hatte Adsche vergessen gehabt, dass es ja ums Üben ging. Irgendwie hatte er sich vorgestellt, dass ... ja, was eigentlich? Genau genommen hatte er nicht daran gedacht, dass die Ferien jemals wieder zu Ende gehen würden.

Sie schwiegen wieder, doch diesmal war es eine unangenehme Stille. Adsche fummelte an den Knöpfen seiner Jacke herum, Brakelmann malte mit der Stiefelspitze Kreise in den Sand.

Nach einer Weile zog Brakelmann etwas aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke. "Willst du immer noch ein Motorrad haben?"

Er hielt Adsche das Heft hin, das mit den Motocross-Bildern. Adsche konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ihm das Heft gegeben zu haben. Schnell griff er danach.

"Klar", sagte er dann. "Wenn ich das Geld hätte..."

"Wir können ja zusammen auf eins sparen."

"Aber zum Sparen muss man ja auch erst mal Geld haben."

"Dann verdienen wir uns eben was."

Adsche war skeptisch. "Und wie?" Das würde doch sicher alles nur Arbeit bedeuten.

"Das mit den Spielen und den Rechenmaschinen, da wo man nur Knöppe drücken muss, ich glaub, das wär was." Er legte den Arm um Adsches Schulter. "Da wären wir gemachte Männer, Adsche! Stell dir das mal vor!"

Adsche versuchte, sich das vorzustellen.

"Aber da muss ich noch über sinnieren. Bis das soweit is, hab ich gedacht, wir lassen die kleinen Mädchen aus'm Dorf für uns Pferdeäppel sammeln. Mädchen mögen doch immer Pferde, und wir verkaufen dann den Mist im ganz großen Stil!" Mit der freien Hand machte Brakelmann eine ausladende Handbewegung. "Rosen gibt's doch überall, oder nich?"

Bedächtig nickte Adsche. Das klang gar nicht mal so übel. Besser jedenfalls als Schule.

"Und wenn wir dann erst mal ein Motorrad haben, stell dir mal vor, wie wir damit durch die Gegend flitzen!"

Ja, das konnte Adsche sich sehr gut vorstellen. Das Geräusch eines flotten Motors, der Fahrtwind, die Sprungschanzen, die man damit überwinden könnte. Wie weit man dann wohl würde springen können? Weiter als mit dem Fahrrad, soviel stand fest. Und natürlich würden Brakelmann und er immer zusammen fahren, zu zweit auf dem Motorrad, das war vielleicht sogar noch das beste an der Sache.

Als hätte er Adsches Gedanken erraten, sagte Brakelmann: "Zusammen kriegen wir das hin."

"Zusammen", wiederholte Adsche.

Sie standen auf und schlenderten davon, ohne Ziel, immer dorthin, wo der Weg am schönsten aussah. Das war wirklich das beste, was man an einem letzten Ferientag machen konnte, fand Adsche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, es ist niemand traurig, dass es nicht _das_ Happy End für Adsche und Brakelmann gibt. Jedenfalls nicht im Moment, denn ich persönlich stelle mir vor, dass sie einfach erst mal ihre Erfahrungen mit Gerlinde machen müssen (Canon und so...), bevor sie sich dann später darauf zurückbesinnen, was sie in diesem Sommer zusammen erlebt haben. Also kommt das Happy End noch, nur halt etwas langsamer, wie das so ist in Büttenwarder. ;)


End file.
